


The Reason

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Oliver is an Alpha and Felicity is an Omega....circumstances lead Oliver to find this out and a very bad time or maybe very good time...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I don't want to give too much away with the summary. I am posting the prologue today and Monday chapter 1 then I hope to post every Monday until this story is over. It's mostly written...
> 
> Here is the very short prologue...

ABO PROLOGUE

Oliver was anxious as he waited for the files to download. Every part of him wanted to run home and tell his loved ones he is alive. Oliver knows he can’t do that. Amanda Waller might kill them all to prove to him that she owns him now. Then there is the whole being a killer thing. How can he hug his sister or mother with the same arms that break mens’ backs? His mind wanders back to Tommy and Laurel. He is not exactly surprised they’re together. Tommy told him not to go, yet he went and with Laurel’s baby sister. 

He guesses that the old adage “you can’t go home again” is true. 

Oliver hears the elevator door. He is trying to hurry this along. The last thing he needs is to have to kill someone in his family’s business. He grabs the stick and runs to hide. He’s thankful his mother hasn’t moved offices or things around much. He quickly finds a spot. 

He smells her before he sees her. Oliver’s sense of smell has only gotten better since he’s been gone. He wonders sometimes if it’s because his Alpha is in control of him and no longer the other way around. He doesn’t play by the rules of society, polite or otherwise. Her scent is faint. If he weren’t more animal than man he never would have smelled her. He hasn’t run across an Omega in a very long time, but it doesn’t smell as he remembers. Oliver avoids them. He always avoided them. Omegas mean commitment and obligation, two things neither Ollie nor Oliver Queen want anything to do with.

He sees her heels and shapely legs first. She walks further into the office and he sees her ass. A part of Oliver, long dormant, isn’t so dormant at the moment. She turns around to set something on his mother’s desk. She picks up that awful picture of him with his father. She smiles at it. Oliver is enchanted by her smile. 

“You’re cute. Too bad you’re dead…which is worse for you than for me…I really need to stop talking to myself.” She sets the picture back where it belongs.

Oliver chances a look at her. He can’t really make out her face. He smiles. She’s exactly who he would have avoided before…She starts to leave and he gets a better look. She is mumbling something about her life. Everything in Oliver is pulling him to this girl. He wants to ask her “What’s wrong?” He wants to make it better. He wants to be with her. Oliver has never felt this before, this need to want to protect someone and keep them safe…he is about to reveal himself when he is called back to reality. 

He starts to head out but chances one more look in her direction. 

If I ever find my way back to her and to being human… he promises himself.


	2. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to Lian Yu to bring Oliver home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it...thank you so much for the kind comments about the prologue!! I have the best readers/friends

ABO CHAPTER 1

Oliver’s heart stops when he sees Felicity step on that landmine. The Alpha in him sees her, too. He wants to kill Diggle for bringing her... and thank him at the same time. He was a fool to think she wouldn’t find him and come to get him to go back. He’s been thinking of little else but her back in Starling City without him. 

“Digg, move!” 

Oliver sweeps down and pulls her from the landmine. He lands on top of her. He does his best to put as much of his weight off to the side of her as possible to not kill her under his weight and so she doesn’t feel the raging hard on he’s had since he saw her. 

“You’re really sweaty…” She says rubbing his shoulder which isn’t helping the below the belt issue.

He looks into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes he’s missed every day he’s been away from her. He thought if he left, he could get this under control and return home. He was wrong. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, but he already knew that where she is concerned. 

Digg offers them each a hand up. Oliver waves off his hand. Digg helps Felicity up and looks her over. Oliver starts to his base. He knows they’re following since Felicity babbles the entire way. He can’t keep the smile off his face. He’s missed that voice more than he’s ever missed anything in his life. 

Oliver thought his time on this godforsaken island was hell before, but he was wrong. Being here, knowing he just left her... He failed and he didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes. She considered him a hero and he is no hero. 

Oliver puts his bow down as Felicity asks for a coconut. He can’t hide this smile from Digg who rolls his eyes. Oliver grabs her a bottle of water. 

“Thank you.” She smiles up at him. 

Oliver sees no judgement there. She is looking the exact way she did five months ago. He quirks his head to study her as she looks around his home away from home. 

“Nice place….for an island that was literal torture…” She says looking at his makeshift living conditions. Her lips are pursed. “I hope you’re ready to come home…”

Yes. His heart says. His mind takes control, “No. I don’t think I am.” 

She sighs, “How were you going to get home?” 

Oliver squints and watches her. This is a trap, he can feel it. “I flew a plane here. IF I decide to go home, I will fly.” 

She nods. “Well, let’s go.”

“Felicity…I can’t…” 

Felicity drops her pack on the ground next to Digg’s and is counting to ten under her breath. Oliver is about to get loud voice. Digg clears his throat. “I will go get the plane ready…while you two…” He looks between them, then looks at Oliver, “While she yells at you and you agree.” He pats Oliver on the back as he walks past, “Good luck.” He whispers. 

Digg grabs a radio, “Which way?” 

“North…but Digg? I am not sure you should be out there alone.” Oliver is worried. The island is actually empty this time, but still. 

“Oliver, I’ve survived in the army. I can hike across an island especially if that means I miss loud voice.” Digg smiles at Felicity, “You are the one who should be worried.” He smiles at Oliver and heads out. 

Oliver sighs and turns back to Felicity. Her arms are folded as she stares at him. “Do I start with the reasons you are going home or do you want to start with your lame list of why you’re not?” 

Oliver smiles and bites his lip before motioning for her to start, “Okay. Your little sister? She needs you. Her boyfriend? He needs you to keep him out of trouble. The company needs you because this barracuda named Isabel is trying to take over and Tommy misses you and has a lot to tell you, even if he is upset with you. ”

“How do you know all this?”

Felicity throws up her arms, “That’s what you got from that?” 

He shrugs 

“Tommy. He’s back at Verdant and I’ve been cleaning up the Arrowcave…we’ve talked. He’s tried to be there for them…but since his Dad is you know...a mass murderer, too...it’s complicated.” 

Oliver is jealous as he thinks of Tommy and Felicity talking late at night alone in his club. He sees them becoming friends and then lovers. He knows Tommy and he knows Felicity…they’d be perfect for each other. 

“Sounds to me like things are under control.” He spits out. He didn’t hide the jealousy. 

She is about to use loud voice, he can feel it, when there is a loud bang. She looks around. Then to Oliver. He runs out to look at the sky. “Fuck!” 

He runs in and grabs the radio, “Digg? Can you hear me?” 

There is static before he hears his friend, “Yeah. I heard…I’m almost to the plane…is there any other shelter close by?” 

Oliver directs him to a cave, “Do you have provisions?” 

Oliver hears him rummaging through his pack,“Yeah…well a couple of power bars and water— oh no.” 

Oliver feels his heart start to race, “What?” He kicks himself for coming back here. He will never forgive himself if Digg is hurt. 

“I have lots more bars and water…and some chocolate…and…Felicity, I took your bag…I have your medication…” 

Oliver looks to Felicity who has gone ashen. He moves to her and helps her sit. She shakes her head, “It’s okay. How long can one storm last?” 

She looks to Oliver hopeful. Based on how that sky looked, the time of year and location, “The longest I’ve ever seen was ten days.” 

“WHAT?” She yells as the rain starts to come down in droves. 

“I made it to the plane. I should be safe here.” 

Oliver is relieved. It’s in dry dock and covered. Dig should be fine and he’s glad he decided there instead of a cave. “Digg, there are some blankets and supplies in there and the radio if it gets too bad…” 

“Okay. Radio silence.” Digg turns off his radio. 

He turns to find Felicity pacing. Oliver watches her. “I know this isn’t ideal, and I’m sure whatever meds you need, you can miss a day or two…this isn’t heart medication or something, right?” 

Felicity looks at him. She has tears in her eyes, “I wish.” 

He looks around not sure what to make of that reply, “Felicity?” He moves and grabs her by the shoulders, “What is wrong?” 

She shakes her head, “Nothing. I am positive it will be fine.” 

Oliver will do anything to keep this damn island from claiming someone else he cares about. He doesn’t know what he can do, but whatever it is, he will do it. 

 

==================================================

It was NOT going to be okay. She needs to research, but of course this island has no wifi. It has nothing to let her know. Why didn’t she ever really research this. She thinks she has a few days, right? She is biting her nail when she looks to Oliver who is worrying about her. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He looks so hopeful. 

“Dear Google, I hope not…” She replies. Oliver looks stricken. “I am sorry, no there is nothing. I will be okay.” She smiles. She doesn’t think he buys it, and she knows she doesn’t. 

He nods, “Dinner?” He asks her when her stomach growls.

She wrinkles her nose, “I don’t know, what IS dinner?” 

Oliver walks to his cooler. He’d just gone to the mainland for supplies two days ago. He had enough ice to still keep something cold and his generator to help. He hands her a sub sandwich. She does a little happy dance. 

“Thank you! I was so scared you were going to say rabbit or something worse…” She really doesn’t think she could eat Peter Rabbit. She also doesn’t think she could watch him skin anything for them to eat. She would definitely become a vegetarian if she was here for more than a few days. 

Oliver grabs some beef jerky and starts chewing it. She watches him. He seems oddly at home here. She can tell he is on guard for any threat, but there is a part of Oliver that seems more relaxed here. 

He gets up and starts a fire. She looks up to see that he has an outlet for the smoke. “It gets cold here doesn’t it?” 

Oliver looks to her then back to the fire that is growing, “Yes. The fire will help, and I have some blankets you can use.” 

 

She wrinkles her forehead, “What about you?” 

“I will be fine.” 

She just nods. Felicity doesn’t know what to say or do. She’s never been alone with Oliver for any amount of time. Digg has almost always been around. She finishes her sandwich. She finds what looks like where he keeps his garbage and tosses in the wrapper. 

“Oliver?”

He looks up at her, “Yeah?”

She looks around, “Do you really think this storm could last ten days?”

He shrugs, “No, but at least three or four days.” 

She makes a tiny squeaking sound. He looks at her with fear in his eyes. She smiles and turns around. Why did she let Digg leave with her bag. Why wasn’t she paying attention? She was so proud when she remembered them ‘just in case’ and Digg smiled proudly.

“I need to pee.” 

Oliver chuckles. He pulls back a blanket and points to a pail. Her eyes must get huge because he starts chuckling harder. She walks past him and pulls the curtain closed. “The water bottle by it is to wash your hands and I have hand sanitizer there, too, can you see it or do you need...”

She interrupts him, “I can see it….sort of…” 

She feels around after completing her business, as it were, and finds everything she needs. She looks around, “Am I supposed to toss this out or something?” 

Oliver laughs so hard that it almost scares her. She pulls the curtain and stares at him. 

“What?” 

She shrugs, “I’ve never heard you laugh like that.” 

He walks past her and takes the pail outside and tosses the contents. Well, that’s not weird, embarrassing and definitely not what you want your crush to see…this is so bad. 

“I made the cot up for you.” 

She looks over at it, “What about you?” 

“I will sleep on the ground. I’ve slept in worse places.” Oliver tells her. 

She walks over and sits down. “Should I leave my shoes on?” She’s never even been camping and this is way different from how she imagined camping. 

“Yes.” He is making himself comfortable on his…blanket on the ground. 

She notices he doesn’t take his shoes off. He did put on a shirt which is a relief. Felicity is absolutely certain she won’t sleep until she is home in her bed. 

When she awakes, it’s cold. She has no idea how long she was asleep. Her teeth start to chatter. She has never been this cold in her life and she lived in Boston. She pulls her knees to her chest. She is suddenly lifted from the cot. She starts to struggle. 

“It’s me.” Oliver tells her. His voice is almost to arrow level. It does things to her that it definitely shouldn’t. 

He lays down with her. He cuddles her to his chest. He starts wrapping her blankets, then his, around her. She lays her head on his chest. 

“Is this okay?” He asks her. His voice sounds different and he sounds unsure of himself. She’s never known Oliver to not be totally certain about anything. 

“Yes.” She whispers. 

She’s scared to move. Her teeth have stopped their dance. Oliver wraps his arms around her, “Get some sleep.” 

“Okay…” 

That is so not happening. She is laying on top of the abs she’s dreamed of touching for almost a year. She can feel dips and rises of the abs of steel. She can also feel something else very steel like. She moves her leg. 

“Felicity…” Oliver declares in a strangled whisper. 

What is- - Oh..OH. “It’s okay Oliver…all men get nighttime boners…” 

She gasps, “I mean…I’m going to shut up now.” 

“Thank you.” 

She squeezes her lips closed. She will not say it, she will not say it she will not... “Don’t worry I know it’s not for me…I mean because of me…” 

She wants to die. He is just trying to keep her warm and safe, while she is basically sexually harassing him. “I’m sorry…you’re being nice to me...and going to sleep now.” 

She can hear his heartbeat getting faster and faster. She knows she’s upsetting him. She folds her hand under her chin and tries to sleep. Oliver hugs her closer and his heartbeat is her lullaby.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oliver wakes up to Felicity moaning. He keeps his eyes closed and his breathing under control just in case there is a threat. Once his Alpha senses tell him no one is around and the storm is still raging, he opens his eyes. During the night they had turned on their sides. Felicity’s ass is up against his cock. She keeps squirming not helping matters. He hears her mewl as she presses her ass into him. Oliver lets out a shuddering breath. He has dreamed of this, but he knows this place is Hell, so there is no way to find heaven here. 

When he inhales, he smells it. He pushes his nose into her hair and sniffs. He fills his nostrils with her scent. He has known Felicity Smoak, considered her a friend for almost a year and knows her smell. It hasn’t been an Omega smell since that first night which he thinks he imagined. She has given off no scent since that night or at least not one he could smell. He inhales again and his body comes alive. The dormant Alpha in him comes to the surface. He slides down her slowly as to not disturb her already restless sleep. He’s panting and his cock is erect. His entire body is coming to life.

When he reaches her bottom, he can smell it, fresh from the source. She is starting her heat. He makes a low growling noise as he longs to bury his nose in her scent. He wants nothing more than to rip her clothes off and plunge himself inside her. This is nothing new, but this almost desperate need is overwhelming him. He can normally keep it contained. Oliver has wanted her since he first laid eyes on her. Then the night she locked him in the foundry, he almost lost control. Thinking she was a Beta stopped him from trying to claim her. Betas aren't to be claimed. Oh, how he wanted her to be an Omega. His Omega. He wanted an excuse to claim her and make her his. If Felicity was an Omega, he could have claimed her when she joined the team. Thinking she was a Beta, who are well known to hurt or maim an overbearing Alpha, helped keep him at bay. Well, that and her being too good for him, too innocent of the true depth of his darkness and his inability to be in a relationship.

Oliver’s entire body feels like it is on fire. 

He watches Felicity as she presses her thighs together seeking friction. When she moans his name he starts to lean over to kiss her when he notices her jump. He looks and her eyes are wide.

She looks scared. He moves away just a bit. He must look like a hunter stalking his innocent prey. The Alpha in him wants to claim her, but the man in him knows to pull back. This is Felicity. His Felicity.

"Oliver...I don't feel well..." She sits up and puts her feet on the ground. "I think I might have the flu or something." She turns to him, "Do I have a fever?" 

Oliver already knows she does...sort of. He puts the back of his hand against her forehead, "You're warm." 

Felicity bows her head, "Great. Leave it to me to get sick on this island...I don't suppose you have some magic herbs?" She looks around. 

Oliver shakes his head, "Not for this."

She sighs. Oliver moves to sit beside her. "Felicity...what meds does Digg have for you?"

She blushes, "Nothing...it's not a big deal..." She trails off. 

Oliver nods and focuses on the wall in front of him. He can't look at her as he asks, "Are they suppressants?" 

He hears her tiny gasp, "Why?" She asks cautiously.

Oliver turns to look her in the eyes, "Because your smell...you're an Omega." He leans over and gets another whiff of heaven on earth. 

Oliver watches as her eyes grow big and she looks away from him. He tilts her chin to look at him, "And I can smell your heat...It's starting." 

She shoots of the tiny cot. "NO. I've only missed one or two doses at most! It takes ten days after you're off your suppressant for heat to start. I looked it up once." 

Oliver knows she is smarter than he is, but he thinks maybe she skipped the fine print, "IF you've had a heat before...Have you had a heat before?" Oliver has always been very careful about Heat Cycles. He never wanted a virgin or an Omega on her first cycle. They bond to easily to the one they are with and he did not want that…until now. Being Felicity’s first is something he would sell his soul for if he still had one. 

She goes redder. She turns away from him and wraps her arms around herself, "No. Never...not even my first one. I went on the suppressants at twelve. I was already in high school and we...mom thought we shouldn't tempt... just in case..."

Oliver nods. He doesn't think any Alpha would be able to stay close to her and not lose their mind. He's not sure how he's going to survive this. He isn’t sure he wants to survive this. 

He looks at the storm even if he could get to Digg, he can't leave her here by herself. He can't drag her through the storm either. He could ask Digg to come back, but he wouldn't get here in time and Oliver already wants to kill anyone, including Digg, who gets close to her. 

It's primal. On a normal day she brings out his protective tendencies, but right now, friend or foe, he would kill anyone who dared come to close to her. 

Oliver looks at her now sitting on the small cot, her knees hugged to her chest as she rocks back and forth. 

"Are you okay?" He needs to focus on her and her needs. The needs that are not primal and the ones that are.

"A little nervous. I-- I don't know what's going to happen. Had I planned on a heat cycle, I would have researched everything. I put this off...I had college and a career, then our nighttime activities....I never..how could I be so stupid? I should have kept them on me!" She rests her head on her knees. She doesn't cry. Oliver smiles. Felicity is always level headed. He is a bit curious how her heat will play itself out. 

Oliver walks over and sits beside her. He puts his arm around her. Her smell is filling his senses. He counts to ten trying to control himself. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." His voice is husky to his own ears. 

She lifts her head, "Here for me...how?" 

Oliver looks into her eyes. He swallows the lump in his throat, "To help you through your heat...if you want?" 

Felicity looks absolutely stunned. Oliver would say stunned speechless. He's never seen her so still or quiet before. He's about to backtrack when she reaches for his hand. 

"Thank you, Oliver. I don't think I can ask that of you...I know you're in love with Laurel...and I don't want you to have to explain this to her or keep another secret from her." 

Oliver starts shaking his head, "NO. I'm not." He gets up and walks over to his cooler. He takes out a bottle of water and chugs it. "I thought I was. I thought getting her forgiveness was the reason I lived when so many died...the undertaking...her risking her life for some files...made me realize if I loved her, which I don't think I did, it was because I thought I should love her. I care for her...but it's not love." He can’t tell her the truth…he came back for her. Just to watch over her and keep her safe until he found her. Felicity changed everything for him. Well, almost everything. 

He turns around to look at Felicity. She’s watching him carefully, "But...you slept with her after telling Tommy to fight for her." 

Oliver's eyebrow lifts, "How do you know?" He never wanted her to know. Laurel knew and that was bad enough. Laurel must have some idea where his heart truly is after their night together.

Felicity wets her lips, "While you've been away...Tommy and I talked. He saw you. He told me about it. He thought I should know..." She trails off.

Oliver looks up to the sky. Of course, his luck would be Tommy seeing AND telling Felicity. He looks back to her, "It was a mistake and I owe Tommy an apology and Laurel, too." 

"She left." Felicity offers up.

Oliver is shocked again, "Left?" 

She nods, "Yeah, she went to Central City. She got a job there. She said she needed a fresh start after everything." 

"Did...is Tommy with her?" Oliver is scared of the answer either way. 

She shakes her head, "No. They're done. He said he's tired of chasing after her." 

Oliver knows that feeling all too well. He's thinking about how hard this summer must have been on Tommy. He was all alone except it seems, "What about you?" 

She looks up at him curiously, "What about me?" 

"You and Tommy?" 

She blinks rapidly, "Me and Tommy what?" 

He sighs, "Are you a couple? You seem to have discussed a lot of things." 

She laughs, "No. Tommy is like Digg...a big brother. He's not as overprotective as Digg in the 'they will never find his body' but he's more like the, 'you hurt her and you will never date anyone again' way." 

Oliver's whole body relaxes in the knowledge that she's like a sister to Tommy. Or at least, he's like a brother to her. Does he think Tommy is on the same page? Doubtful. Tommy loves beautiful women and Felicity Smoak is beautiful.

Oliver knows Felicity is attracted to him physically and she is going into heat. He will help her through this, but maybe just maybe...Oliver shouldn't think such things. Felicity deserves more than a man like him, but he is a selfish man and he wants her. He’s always wanted her. 

====================================

Felicity's whole body feels like it's on fire. Oliver hands her a bottle of water and she chugs it. She also feels like she could crawl out of her skin. She takes off her jacket. She can't believe she was so cold last night since now she thinks she could easily burst into flames.

Oliver is watching her carefully. She feels like his prey. The intensity in his eyes, the way he stalks around her. "Oliver?"

He looks her in the eyes, "Yes?" He is panting like when he has finished a round on the salmon ladder. 

She sucks her lips into her mouth and thinks before speaking, "Are you okay?...I haven't failed this city or anything, have I?" 

Oliver looks like a confused puppy. A very tall, very handsome puppy...so not like a puppy at all. "Failed? No! Why would you ask?" 

"You keep looking at me the way The Hood does before he arrows someone..." She watches Oliver swallow. "It has me wondering if you're wanting to put an arrow in me..." 

Oliver smiles. Felicity replays what she said, "Oh god..." She hides her face behind her hands. "You know what I mean..." 

He walks to her and grabs her hands. She lowers her hands. "I do know..." He pulls her up. "I am going to be honest with you, Felicity." 

She nods, "Okay..." She's a bit nervous. 

"Your scent...your heat...it's making me crazy. I want you. I don't know how you're dealing with it." 

She's confused thinking about what he said. Oh, HIS Alpha side is gaining control.…his Alpha wants an Omega in heat.

"Right now it's not that bad. I think I can wait it out." Felicity is a bit uncomfortable, unpleasantly warm and her clit is swelling of its own accord...but she's a mind over matter girl. She smiles at Oliver confidently. 

Oliver nods slowly, "I think we should talk about the alternatives." 

Felicity starts moving around his home away from home. Oliver is still watching her like he's stalking prey. She licks her lips. She would do better if he would stop that. "Stop looking at me like that!" 

He smirks, "I can't...I don't want to..." 

She almost swallows her tongue at that as she looks away. No looking. Looking is bad.. Okay, it's hormones and pheromones talking, that's not Oliver talking to his IT girl. She knows about biology and biological impulses. She looks to Oliver. He's breathing heavier than before. 

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" He asks her. She realizes he thinks she thinks he would force her. 

"Of course you wouldn't! Oliver you're an amazing guy. I've never been afraid of you...and I know right now, even though you're experiencing this...call, shall we say? You won't do anything without consent." 

Oliver moves closer to her and she backs up. He stalks closer and she continues to move until her back is against his makeshift table. "oomph." She says as she hits the table. 

He looks down at her, lustful eyes undressing her. He looks back up into her eyes, he pushes some loose hair behind her ear, "I am none of those things. I wish I were. I wish I deserved you..." 

She looks into his eyes and for a moment sees something close to love. She blinks and it's gone. Her heat is rising she can feel it. She feels an emptiness within her that is crying to be filled. Her breathing has become slow pants. 

"Oliver." She touches his cheek. He closes his eyes and relaxes into her touch, "You deserve everything good in this world. You've been through so much and you've survived. You came back and wanted to make the world better...don't think for a second you don't deserve happiness, love and whatever your heart wants. The woman you choose to love will be so very lucky." 

She sees something flash in his eyes when he opens them to look at her. She doesn't know what happens, but her body cries out to his as she lifts up onto her toes and kisses him. 

It's like a dam breaks. Oliver chases her lips when she realizes what she's done. She decides to hell with it as her body calls on her to take what he is offering, and wraps her arms around his neck. He stands to his full height. He grabs her waist and lifts her onto the table. He starts to lift her tee shirt and she stops him. 

He lets out a low growl. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. She smiles, "I think we need a rule." 

"About sex?" Oliver is panting and she can tell he is trying to force blood to his brain, but his body is not cooperating. 

"Yes." She nods. "I think what happens on Lian Yu stays on Lian Yu. Whatever we say or do....it stays here. WE don't have to discuss it or apologize or feel guilt." That last part is for Oliver and his need to always find a way to feel guilty. 

"That's it?" Oliver asks. 

"Yep. No matter what we say or do...it stays here between us. No ramifications, no promises to keep, no strings...I won't hold this over your head and you won't have to feel guilty when we get home." 

Oliver looks away for a moment. She knows it's that last part about his guilt, "I won't tell anyone Oliver. I mean, Digg will know, obviously...but it's our secret, I promise." 

He looks into her eyes. There is a sadness there, "Unless you feel it's wrong and don't want to do this anymore." She starts to scoot off the table. He places a hand on her hip. 

"Trust me, I want to do this. If those are your conditions, fine." There is a sharp edge to his voice. It's like he thinks she's doing this for her. This condition is way more for him than her...okay, a bit for her. She needs her heart and head to both know this is going absolutely nowhere. She needs to have this wall so when he starts sleeping with other women, she remembers their deal.

"So, we agree. What happens here, stays here?" 

He nods and moves his lips to hers. She lifts his shirt. He steps away to lift it quickly over his head. He looks down at her and quirks an eyebrow. She sucks on her bottom lip before lifting her shirt over her head. She keeps eye contact with Oliver as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. She slides it down her arms while watching him try not to break eye contact. She tosses the bra to the side and watches it land. When she turns back to Oliver, he is staring at her bare breasts. 

He looks up into her eyes and the fire she sees there sets her on fire. She feels her heat inside of her, taking over her senses, her body and all she wants is Oliver to put it out. 

Oliver never takes his eyes from hers as he slides out of his khakis, his boxers and toes off his shoes. She watches his chest rise and fall. He's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. 

Oliver lunges for her and takes her lips. The kiss is full of passion. She feels him tug on her jeans. She pulls from his kiss and undoes the button and zipper. She moves to slide off the table when Oliver grunts. She stops and looks up at him. He places his hand on her hips and in one fell swoop he takes off her jeans and panties. When he reaches her ankles he drops to his knees. He tugs her shoes and socks off then her clothes follow. 

She watches him as he sets his sights on her dripping wet center. He makes a low growling noise. He pushes her leg further apart. Felicity makes a squeaking noise and closes her legs. He looks up at her confused. 

"Uh...no one has ever...yeah.." She bites her lip, "You don't have to do THAT. I mean we can do this without it..." 

Oliver tilts his head and looks at her, "Do you not want me to taste you?" He looks down at her crossed legs and actually licks his lips.

She doesn't know what to think about that, though she knows that picture is seared into her brain for life. "I know guys don't like to do that...and.. I don't want you to feel oblig--" before Felicity can finish her sentence Oliver has pulled her legs apart and set a leg on each shoulder. 

"I WANT TO..." He practically roars just before he dives into her folds. She falls back onto the table. 

Oliver's tongue is magic. Yep, it is. He licks and sucks and she could die happily right now. Oliver keeps lapping at her and it is insane how good it feels. When his tongue plunges inside her she arches off the table. It feels so good, yet part of her wants to squirm away from him. 

Oliver grunts as he moves a hand under each butt cheek and lifts her for better access and to keep her in place she realizes. The first orgasm slams into her with no warning. She screams his name so loud she worries someone could hear. She feels Oliver smile against her as he greedily drinks up everything she offers him. 

Felicity is coming down from that high when Oliver plunges two fingers into her while still working magic with his tongue. He's like the fucking energizer bunny...literally. When he touches her g spot, Felicity spirals again. She can barely think straight as Oliver works her body over. When she comes down this time she can feel this need within her. She has decided to blame her heat cycle not Oliver. 

Oliver stands before her gloriously naked. Her juices all over his face. He looks down at her hunger in his eyes, chest heaving. Oliver's hands still under her ass he lifts her. Oliver finds a vertical surface. She is between him and a very hard surface. She giggles. Oliver smiles at her. 

"You okay?" He asks her so sincere. She's often thought about Oliver in a circumstance like this and she never thought she would be here with him, like this. Felicity also never thought he would be so sweet, caring and worried about her pleasure. She should have. Everything she's learned about Oliver told her this. 

She kisses the tip of his nose, "Yes. I'm just thinking I never thought I'd be here....with you...like this." She looks away. Oliver moves his head to look at her, she turns back, "I have clearly thought about it." 

He grins, "Me, too..." 

"What?" She must have heard him wrong. 

"I've thought about you every night that I've been here....and before." He kisses her forehead, "I never thought this would happen and if all I get is the next few days...then I want to make it the best few days." 

Felicity can't think of anything to say to that. She just keeps blinking at him. 

"Felicity?" Oliver practically begs, "Please?" 

She doesn't understand until he grinds against her. Oliver Queen is longing to be inside her. She nods her head. Oliver balances her between himself and the wall. He lines himself at her entrance and in one thrust he is completely inside her. 

When he bottoms out they both gasp. Felicity has never felt like this before. She feels full and complete and like this is exactly where she has always supposed to be. "I wanted to take my time and go slow..." Oliver says as he slowly circles his hips driving her insane. 

She grabs his head with both hands, "I need you. I need you to fuck me. HARD. Please..." She whimpers out the last word. 

Oliver searches her face. He's looking for hesitancy or doubt but she knows he won't find it. When Oliver feels she means it, he starts to snap his hips into her. His pelvic bone rubs her clit as he fills her over and over again. 

"Oh god...Oliver..please don't stop...please." She begs him. 

"I won't...I promise." 

Oliver continues to pound into her and it still doesn't feel like enough, yet too much at the same time. When her third orgasm hits her it makes her cry out, "OLIVER!" 

He follows into the blissful abyss right after her. He mutters her name over and over into her shoulder, "Felicity...my felicity..." 

When they've both regained their sense and breathing has normalized, Oliver withdraws from her. She feels empty without him. He carries her back to his table. He takes his tee shirt and wets it with a bottle of water. He cleanses her. She sits there and watches him. She's heard of Alphas needing to care for their Omega, but she isn't his...not really. 

Oliver puts another tee shirt of his over her naked body. He carries her to the cot. "I'll be back." 

Felicity watches as Oliver rinses her clothes and hangs them up. He puts his khakis back on. He comes over to the cot. Felicity slides over and he lies down next to her. She waits. Holding her breath. Oliver opens his arms and she snuggles into him. Her head rests on his heart. Felicity falls asleep in his arms.


	3. the best laid plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back in Starling City...can the what happens on the island truly stay there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support. A couple of notes: this is an AU but some parts of season 2 will be included and others will not and some others will be tinkered with a bit. Also..this is mostly a new take on several things and I hope we can all get along about it.

 

 

Oliver walks up to Felicity's door. He has thought about his plan for the last few days they’ve been back. He is CEO now and he needs her.Digg is hiding in the car since he knows Oliver's plan. Oliver turns back to see Digg shaking his head. He thinks Oliver is on a suicide mission. Oliver rings the bell and steps back.

"Ollie?"

Oliver slowly turns around to see his best friend, or maybe former best friend. This is the first time he's seen Tommy since his Mom's funeral. Tommy went to pay his respects to Moira Queen and to help Thea. He was NOT there for Oliver, and Oliver can't blame him for that.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asks gruffly. Felicity said there was nothing going on between them. He is jealous and he knows he has no right to be.

Tommy jogs up the steps to Felicity's townhouse door. He pulls out some keys, unlocks the door and then signals for Oliver to follow him.Tommy tosses his keys into a bowl sitting on a table inside the door.

Oliver stands in the foyer of the townhouse while Tommy goes into the kitchen to the right of the front door. He is rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. He rationally knows he could neverhurt Tommy, but the jealousy inside of him is hard to control. Tommy is clearly a bigger part of Felicity’s life than Oliver realized.

Oliver looks in and sees Tommy starting the coffee pot. He watches as Tommy takes off his suit jacket, undoes his tie and unbuttons several buttons on his dress shirt.

Tommy finally looks to Oliver, "You here to see Felicity?"

Oliver nods.

Tommy smiles and looks over at the coffee pot, "She will be down in about thirty seconds."

Oliver quirks a brow in question, but Tommy is rummaging through the cabinets. What the hell is going on here? Oliver hears a door open upstairs. Then Felicity appears on the steps. She's wearing a thin tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair is a wild mess reminding him of their time together on the island. She's rubbing her eyes with her left hand while her right holds her glasses. She walks past him and into the kitchen without even noticing him. She is a woman on a mission.

"Tommy, you are a saint! A prince among men...my lifesaver..." She mumbles/.

Tommy laughs and hands her a mug of coffee. Felicity sips it and moans as she sits down in a chair. Oliver knows that moan. He wills his body not to react as he closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, Tommy is looking at him with a smirk on his face. Tommy knows him too well.

Tommy bends down and kisses Felicity's cheek, "You have company."

Felicity puts her glasses on and looks up at Tommy, "Huh?"

Tommy points with his chin to Oliver. Felicity turns and lets out a small squeak, "Oliver! What are you doing here?" She hops out of her seat.

Oliver wants to say something mean, but he is already going to be in trouble with her, "I came to take you to work...we need to talk..."

Felicity blushes head to toe, "I--uh...thought we agreed--"

Oliver interrupts her, "Oh...yeah, we did. This is about work."

Oliver looks to Tommy who is looking between the two of them. "Did I miss something, Smoak?"

Felicity turns to Tommy. Oliver can tell she's debating telling him, "Carrie didn't tell you?"

Tommy crosses his arms, "Tell me what?"

Felicity sighs, "I missed my suppressants while rescuing Oliver from his island of solitude....so he ah...helped a girl out..."

Oliver watches Tommy trying to figure out what Felicity is saying. Oliver rolls his eyes, "She went into her heat. She's an Omega..."

"You are?" Tommy is surprised.

She shrugs, "I am a good secret keeper. Anyway, apparently when they say don't skip a dose, they mean it."

Oliver watches as it dawns on Tommy, "You two had sex...together...with each other?"

Felicity nods, "Generally speaking that's how a heat is supposed to be dealt with..."

Tommy nods, "Carrie knows?"

Felicity sips her coffee, "She's my best friend, I tell her everything and this was something I definitely told her...I can't talk to you about it or Digg...and Carrie is a girl..."

Tommy holds up his hand to quiet her, "I get it...I'm just surprised is all..."

"It's no big deal. We are both adults and it was sort of a weird situation...and Oliver has that hero complex thing so he did what needed to be done." Felicity sits her cup on the counter. "I need to shower." She takes off upstairs.

Tommy rinses out Felicity's cup, "Took one for the team, huh?" Tommy doesn't look at Oliver.

"She neededmy help..." Oliver knows Tommy will see through the lie.

"Oh...so you slept with a beautiful woman because she needed it, and it had nothing to do with your own pleasure at all..."

Oliver is suddenly very interested in Felicity's flooring. "Tommy--"

"Don't Tommy me...she cares about you...I think she's halfway in love with you....and we both know she isn't your type, so you will end up hurting her..."

Oliver is pissed, "You're just mad she chose me."

“Was there another option? Was there a band of Alphas roaming around for her to choose from?” Tommy counters.

Oliver spits out, “Jealous?”

Tommy snorts, "No. I am happy with Carrie. I just don't want to see Felicity hurt. She's been through enough in her life, she doesn't need you breaking her heart...again."

Oliver's head shoots up, "I've never broken her heart!"

Tommy laughs, "Oh, okay..." Tommy starts to head upstairs, but Oliver grabs his arm.

"I haven't. Felicity is my friend...."

Tommy runs a hand through his hair, "Oliver....I saw her face when I told her about you and Laurel...she tried to hide it, but it broke her heart. It's why we are friends...you broke both our hearts for very different reasons." With that Tommy jogs up the stairs. Oliver hears a door open then Tommy saying something.

Oliver didn't break her heart. Felicity is the smartest person he knows. She is way too smart to fall for someone like him. Oliver knows she finds him physically attractive, but that’s it. They both know she can do better than him.

============================================

Oliver and Felicity are in the backseat. She is waiting for him to tell her what was so important. She looks and sees John is purposely avoiding looking at either of them. She hasn't seen the guys since they got back. John told her on the phone he understood and it wasn't his place to judge anyone. Oliver...well, she didn't talk to him at all.

After two more city blocks she decides she can't take it anymore. She turns towards Oliver, "What is wrong?"

He turns from looking out the window to look at her. She doesn't like that look on his face. That look is the look he gets when he has bad news.

"Oliver...whatever it is...it's okay." She reaches across the seat and takes his hand. He looks down at their hands. She can't figure out what he is thinking. She pulls her hand back when he looks up at her. "Sorry..." She whispers. It's then she thinks she knows what it is he wants to tell her. There is a new woman in his life, or Laurel is back.

"I need you to support a decision I made." He tells her softly.

Oh god, what if he is getting married or something? Okay, it's only been a couple of days...

"I moved you from IT," he announces.

She is shocked, "Okay...why? Was my work subpar?" She knows it isn’t. Is he punishing her?

He looks nervous. "I need your help. I can't run QC. We both know I'm not smart enough, tech has moved on without me, and most of all...I have my night job."

Felicity smiles at him, "I will do anything I can to help....I want to help you! I want to help QC."

He sighs with relief, "Thank you!"

She looks back to Digg, "I don't see why you were both so nervous!" She laughs lightly, "So, Boss, where do you need me?"

Oliver returns her smile, "My Executive Assistant."

Felicity blinks rapidly, "Pardon me?" She tilts her head.

"I need you by my side. I need you to be my assistant." Oliver says slowly like she is a child.

"No."

"What?"

"No." She turns and looks out the window.

"Felicity? You just said you'd do anything."

Felicity wipes a tear from her eye. She always thought Oliver didn't see her as dating material or as a woman at all. She thought maybe ...but she put that aside when he never called her, and now to learn he doesn't even respect her brain, her talent, her skills or HER at all!

"I did not go to school to be a secretary!" She says strongly but doesn't look at him. "There is nothing wrong with that, but I didn't sacrifice everything to be your assistant."

"Felicity..." He pleads.

She turns to look at him. He looks sad.

"I KNOW that. I do...and you are so much more than an assistant. I need you. I NEED your help. There isn't anyone else I can trust...please?"

He trusts her. He needs her.Felicity isn’t stupid. She knows he can’t trust just anyone.She knows her heart will be broken over and over again.... "Okay. Until the company is safe and secure, but I am NOT getting you coffee lunch or making reservations for you. I draw the line there."

He smiles and looks so happy, "I understand completely. You can name your job after this! I just really need your help."

They pull into the garage, "Digg, drop us off here and meet us upstairs." Oliver helps her out.

Oliver ducks back in and could swear he heard Digg call him a liar. Oliver shuts the door, puts his hand on her lower back and escorts her to the elevator.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity has been Oliver's assistant for exactly twenty seven minutes when it happens. She is trying to find printer paper in the supply closet on the executive floor when she hears two women outside the door.

"Why do you think Oliver Queen would hire her? She's not his normal type at all."

Someone else makes an unattractive noise, "I thought maybe they were fucking and he hired her for that reason, but now I'm thinking he wanted someone he would never in a million years want for more than one night when he's really, really hard up...I bet Laurel Lance made him hire someone like her to prove his love or something..."

"Yeah...you're probably right. NO WAY are they an item." The first one agrees.

Both women laugh and keep discussing how impossible it is for someone like Oliver to want someone like her. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling willing herself not to cry. The only time Oliver has looked at her as more than a human computer...hormones were the only reason. She takes a deep breath and starts looking for the supplies again. This isn’t the first time people said she was not attractive enough for a man.

Felicity is on the executive elevator headed to lunch when she realizes it could be worse. People could think she did screw her way into the job. Being the ugly duckling assistant won't set her career back nearly as far as being the CEO's personal toy. There is a bright side to everything Donna Smoak would say.

When Felicity returns from lunch, Oliver is pacing in her office. She walks in, "Did something happen?"

Oliver stops and looks at her. She takes in his rumpled appearance and worry lines, "Is it Thea?"

Oliver takes a deep breath then pulls his phone from his pocket. Without taking his eyes off her he places a call, "She's here. She seems fine."

Felicity blinks and wrinkles up her nose, "Uh...why wouldn't I be fine? I was just at lunch..." She trails off.

Oliver walks over and puts his hands on her shoulders, "You didn't say you were leaving. I thought we would have lunch together."

Felicity squints at him. She has never been an assistant before, but she thinks they do not have lunch with the executive. She pulls from his grasp and walks away. When she feels she has enough distance she spins back around, "Oliver...if this is going to work, and by this I mean you boss, me assistant-- we can't come across as friends. You are my boss and the company employees and the board can not know we are friends."

Oliver gets that confused puppy dog look on his face, "Why can't you be my friend?"

She chuckles. It's so adorable when he shows how out of touch with reality he truly is, "Because you are the boss and I am the minion. We don't fraternize with one another. That's not how office politics works. At our night time gig nothing has or will change, but here there is a proper office etiquette."

"I don't care. You ARE my friend and I want us-- along with Digg-- to have lunch together."

Briefly, she wonders if this is some rich kid thing. Then she sees the lost little boy inside Oliver. She forgot for a moment how over his head he is right now. She smiles at him, "Okay. Lunch together. Got it. I guess we can do working lunches and no one will think too much of it."

She can see him relax. The tension flows from his body. She did that. She helped to take a bit of the weight off his shoulders. "Now we need to get back to work. You have a meeting and I have a shit ton of papers to read."

Oliver nods and leaves her office. She looks at all the paper she printed up. She needs to get this office streamlined. That is just wasteful.

Felicity is lost in her reading material when she hears a throat clear. She looks up to see Tommy Merlyn perched on her desk, "Smoak...you look lovely when you're lost in thought..."

She smiles up at him, "Why thank you, Mr. Merlyn. It's not everyday a girl becomes an Executive Assistant to THE Oliver Queen, CEO."

Tommy's smile is knowing, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," she smiles.

Tommy tilts his head and studies her for a moment, "Knees or back?"

She is confused, "Uh, what?"

Tommy moves from his perch on her desk and stands. She rises from her chair. They move over to the window. Tommy gives her a quick hug, "Do they think you earned this 'promotion' on your knees or back?"

Felicity's face flames. She turns to the window. She can tell Tommy is trying to catch her eye, but she avoids him. She cannot look him in the eye. "Neither."

She sees his concern out of the corner of her eye. He stands up straighter, "What did they say?"

She knows this Tommy Merlyn. This is the Tommy Merlyn, big brother persona, from the summer when she tried dating. He would show up, and along with Carrie, play the part of overprotective parents. She shakes her head.

"Smoak...you can tell me, or I can go find Carrie and she will ask every person in this building--"

Felicity holds up her hand to stop him. Carrie would do it. Carrie is crazy. A good, fun crazy and also an overprotective friend crazy. Felicity takes a deep breath and turns to Tommy, "They've decided he's hired me because I am unattractive and completely unsexy and perhaps sexless..."

Well, that hurt the pride a bit saying it aloud. Tommy wraps her in his arms, "Oh Smoaky...I'm sorry. That has to gut a girl..."

She leans into him, "What? The world's biggest manwhore not wanting me for sex? Nah..I'm used to being the friend, the sexless female best buddy."

Tommy pulls back and kisses her forehead, "You are beautiful inside and out and if my best friend was smart he would--"'

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Oliver roars.

Tommy and Felicity jump apart at the sound of Oliver's voice. Felicity turns away from him to wipe her tears. Stupid silly tears. Tommy moves in front of her.

"I was talking to my friend. Is she not allowed visitors at work?" Tommy challenges Oliver. Felicity knows Tommy is just trying to buy her time to get herself together, but she doesn’t want the guys fighting about her.

Oliver is trying to get a look at her. She taps Tommy's shoulder and he steps aside.

"NO, not ones that make her cry." Oliver answers Tommy's question not taking his eyes off Felicity. He moves to her, "Are you okay?" he asks as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

She nods, "Yep, we were just talking and Tommy told a funny joke and I laughed until I cried."

She looks up into Oliver's eyes and she knows he knows she's lying. She doesn't drop her gaze though. She definitely can't admit why she was crying. Oliver nods, accepting her lie.

Oliver glares at Tommy. He is about to go all Alpha on Tommy she can feel it. She places her hand on his arm and he immediately calms down.

"I came back for my badge, even the CEO needs it apparently." Oliver says as he walks from her office. She watches Oliver grab the badge off his desk and head to the boardroom. He looks back twice looking for some reassurance. She smiles at him and he seems to accept things.

Tommy starts to say something but she cuts him off, "You should go find Carrie. I'll be late tonight...green stuff to do."

Bless him, Tommy nods and leaves. Her pride couldn't handle much more. She takes a couple of minutes to collect herself and goes back to work. She needs to finish her day and come up with a plan to move past Oliver Queen and his very sexy self. How can she now find him even sexier after having sex with him? It should be like a vaccination, one hit and you’re immune. Instead, it is more like heroin...she’s addicted.

 


	4. Felicity is shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out Felicity is shopping and not for shoes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one freaking out ao3 was down??

Alpha shopping

Oliver is flipping through the notes Felicity gave him after their last meeting with the board. He would be lost without her helping him to run this company. It's been two weeks and he knows without her, he would have already lost the company. He needs her to break down things for him. He isn't an idiot, but he often gets lost in thought during meetings and he has other things to spend his time on. 

He takes a sip of his water as two men sit in the booth behind him. Oliver is waiting for Digg to meet him. Felicity has had lunch plans all week. She is still a bit upset that he questioned her living arrangements, and that could be why she's been "busy". 

When he asked her earlier she wasn’t willing to share anything, which set him off. He knew better than to challenge her, even before he knew she was an Omega. Challenging Felicity Smoak was never in his best interest. But he’d said it anyway, “Is it Tommy? Does Carrie know?” 

In his defense, he knows Felicity would never hurt Carrie that way, but jealousy and uncertainty are new to Oliver. He isn’t sure how to handle either. He knew the minute the words left his mouth he was in trouble. 

She turns to look at him and with her eyes full of anger, and maybe a bit of disbelief, “YOU are going to question MY living arrangements? My friendships? Oh, that is just lovely...” She walks over to him and punches her finger into his chest. He looks down and all he can think is “SHE IS TOUCHING ME!” And he misses her touches. Then the words started. 

“I opened my home to my best friend. I kept YOUR secrets from her. Tommy and Carrie are in love. I am extremely happy for them. They both lost less than suitable matches in the Undertaking and found each other.” She shakes her head, “I can’t believe you.” 

He should probably buy her flowers, but he is scared she will throw them at him. Maybe he will get her some ice cream on his way to the foundry tonight. He smiles at the thought of feeding her. He’s never wanted to take care of anyone but Thea the way he wants to take care of Felicity. Only definitely not in a familial way.

He isn't really eavesdropping since they are speaking so loudly. Oliver sometimes likes to listen to other people's conversations because it could lead to a tip or just to remember what it was like to not feel like the entire city depended on him.

"Okay, dude tell me what is so important." The dude behind his seat says. Oliver dubs him Impatient One. Oliver smiles to himself. He hopes this is a good one, sometimes he tells Felicity about the conversations he overhears and she will make up an entire backstory for the people. 

Dude (Oliver's name for the other guy) replies, "Remember how I am doing that work as an Alpha on the side?" 

Impatient laughs, "Yes, fucking Omegas...what a job." 

Dude laughs hysterically, "Yeah, that one. Well, the reason I called you was I had a meeting with one today." 

"You called me here to tell me you fucked some Omega?" 

Dude sighs, "No. You meet them first. See if you have a spark and if you're compatible." 

"OH...that makes sense, I guess." 

"Exactly. Anyway, this girl comes in wearing a nice dress. Short. Killer legs, but glasses and a total nerd." 

Both men make a less than pleasant sound. Oliver pictures his own nerdy blonde and smiles. The man continues, "I'm ready to blow her off when she gets a call. She stands up and I swear on my life, I've never seen a better ass." 

"So you are going to fuck her?" 

"Hold on, I'm getting there. I look down at the name card while she's on her phone and google her. Do you know who she is?" 

Oliver hears someone set a glass down. He looks up to see Digg. He motions for him to be quiet. Oliver doesn't know why he does it, but Digg just shrugs. 

"No, who is she?" 

"Felicity Smoak." 

Oliver's ears perk up. Digg gives Oliver a look that asks what's going on. Oliver shakes his head. He will tell Digg later. 

"Who?" 

"FELICITY SMOAK." Oliver grabs his knife off the table. He wants to kill this man. He does not deserve her. He looks to Digg who is glaring at him. Oliver knows he can’t do anything here. He stares at the table and continues to listen.

"Is she famous?" 

The guy laughs. It's a disgusting laugh, "She's Oliver Queen's secretary. The one that went from IT to his personal secretary." 

"Oh, shit, man. And you get to fuck her?"

Oliver’s eyes lift to look at Digg. He knows his eyes have turned dark and his look must be the one he used when he was about to kill someone, because Digg looks highly alarmed and on edge. 

"Yep." There is a pause before he continues, "She has to choose me, but come on! It's not like she's going to have guys banging down her door...but think about what she must have to have nailed Queen?" 

"Oh man....and you get to hit that. Lucky." 

Oliver takes the fork and stabs himself in the leg to keep himself from getting up and killing this man. 

"No shit. She's doing her first cycle alone and needs an Alpha." He can just imagine the look on his face. Oliver used to have that look when talking about women he fucked. 

There is another pause. Digg is poised and ready to drag Oliver out of there. Oliver won’t attack this man in the middle of the day at Big Belly Burger. He will do it tonight in private after Digg goes home. 

"What about Oliver Queen? Why isn't he doing the honors?" 

"Don't know. Don't care." 

There is a short pause, “He probably hit it and quit it.” Both men laugh heartily.

They start eating their food when Impatient suddenly says, "My girl works there and she says Queen isn't interested in the girl....the office gossip is he hired her because of how unattractive and not his type she is and that will make the Lance woman happy." 

The others guy snorts, "At first glance she's easy to overlook..." He chuckles, "But those legs and, dude! That ass. Trust me, Queen has tapped that."

Oliver starts working his forefinger and thumb. He would give anything to be in a dark alley and have his bow and arrows. Then again, he could probably kill the man with his bare hands right now. That girl must have the gossip wrong. No one would dare talk about Felicity that way. She’s amazing and perfect. 

The men finish eating and leave. Digg watches them walk by. Oliver looks at him, "Did you know?" 

"Know what?" 

Oliver sighs, "That she is Alpha shopping?" 

Digg looks away then back at Oliver, "Yeah. She talked about it. I thought she should wait and find an Alpha naturally. Clearly, she didn't heed that advice." 

"Clearly. " Oliver says bitterly. 

"Oliver, we need to get back to the office..." Digg sounds like that is the last place he wants to go.

Oliver follows Digg to the car. It's going to be a long afternoon. He knows he’s going to spend the afternoon wondering why she didn’t ask him or what to do if she did. They aren’t on the island anymore and they agreed it was only on the island.

=========================================

Felicity gets back to the office before Digg and Oliver. She sighs with relief. She doesn't like to keep secrets from the boys, but she also isn't sure she should share THIS. They don't share their sex lives...well, Oliver's isn't exactly a secret. Digg knows, sort of, what she is doing.

 

She is booting her computer up when they exit the elevator. Oliver just nods at her and heads to his office. Digg watches him shaking his head. 

"What's wrong with him?" 

Digg looks at Oliver, then to Felicity, "You don't want to know." Digg walks over to his post. 

Felicity starts her work of typing up Oliver's agenda for tomorrow and his notes for his meetings. Every time she glances at Oliver's office, he's either staring at her or pacing. She looks to Digg who just shakes his head. 

When it's finally time to go to the lair, Oliver walks out. She can feel the anger rolling off of him. She finishes doing what she needs to do and follows them into the elevator. When they reach the parking garage.She moves towards her car. 

"You can ride with us," Oliver offers. 

She shakes her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

“Whatever.” He grumbles.

Oliver glares after her. She can feel it. She doesn't know what's up his ass this time. She really doesn't have time for this...but his anger seems to be focused at her. 

==============================

Oliver slams his own door shut. Digg just smiles. "What are you smiling about?" 

"Nothing." 

They ride to the foundry in silence. Oliver can't believe she is preparing for her next cycle. Would it be wrong to give her suppressants? Maybe she can't afford them? But he did bump her salary up quite generously... 

When Oliver and Digg get out of the car, he grabs Digg by the shoulder, "Do you think she can't afford her suppressants and that's why she's doing this?" 

Digg looks at him like he's stupid. "No, Oliver, that is not why she is doing this." Digg starts walking away. 

Oliver falls into step beside him, "Is she- - does she...is she wanting a Mate?" Oliver’s stomach churns just thinking about it. 

Digg stops and levels a look at Oliver, "You ever mention this again, you will be digging one of your arrows out of your own ass, got it?" 

Oliver nods. 

Digg looks around, "Felicity is- inexperienced, and being in heat lowered her inhibitions...she wants that again, okay? She wants to feel free and you know what? She deserves it." 

Oliver nods slowly. Before Digg can walk away, Oliver moves in front of him, "You don't think she...is this because I did something wrong?" 

Digg sighs and mumbles, "Lord, save me from these two idiots." He looks at Oliver, "No. I don't think that's it. She hasn't said more than what I told you...I don't like her going to do this with a stranger anymore than you do, but Oliver, she is an adult." Digg looks Oliver dead in the eyes, "So, unless you want to fully and completely claim her...hands off, back off, and let her go." 

Digg punches in the code and walks into the building. Oliver is left standing there stunned.Does he want to claim her? Yes. Can he claim her? No....it would put her life at risk and he promised to protect her.

======================================

Felicity looks up from her computers when Digg comes in. She looks around, but doesn't see Oliver. She shrugs and assumes he was sidetracked by something or someone. She sets her scans to run. She looks and sees Digg is cleaning his guns which means he had a fight with Oliver. At least Oliver isn't just mad at her. She is about to ask Digg what's wrong when Oliver enters the foundry. She watches him stalk to the changing area. It's too early to go on patrol so he must be going to work out. 

Felicity decides to pull out her book. Her book of Alphas. Who knew you could shop for someone to be with during a heat from an old fashioned catalogue of sorts? She is flipping through the book and reading about more Alphas and taking notes on her tablet. 

She's met a couple of men. Neither of them really interested her. The one today seemed completely disinterested until she took a call from work. She came back and he was very interested. It felt wrong. 

She has just turned the page when she hears Oliver yell from above her head, "What the hell?" 

She looks up to see him hanging by his knees looking at her. She looks around to see what could be the problem. Oliver pulls himself up and then drops like a cat to the ground. He stalks over to her and picks the book up from her lap. 

"Are you seriously going to use a Service? Really?" He glares down at her. 

She hears Digg mutter, "Here we go..." He clears his throat, "Oliver!" 

Oliver looks to Digg who gives him a look of warning. She looks between the two guys. Then it hits her, "Did you tell him?" She asks Digg, shocked he would betray her.. 

Oliver moves in front of her, "Leave him out of this." 

She stands and folds her arms as she looks up at Oliver, "Yes. I have called a couple different agencies and even met with two Alphas." 

The heat between them is electric. They both are panting and the anger isn’t all they’re feeling. Felicity knows it isn’t. 

Digg mutters, "I'm going for dinner...I'll text before I come back..."

They both watch him. Felicity grabs her book back from Oliver, "If you don't mind." 

He grabs it back, "I very much mind." 

He puts it on a shelf well out of her reach. She uses her loud voice, "Oliver! That is MY book. Give it back!" 

"NO." 

She lets out a small huff, "What do you mean, 'NO'?"

He crosses his arms which draws attention to his bare chest. She looks away, presses her lips together, and counts to ten. She looks back at him, "Oliver. That is my property and I'd like it back." 

"No." 

She repeats the process to calm herself again, "You do know I can climb or get another one, right?" 

"No, you may not." 

Her eyes bulge, "Excuse me? You're not my dad, my boyfriend, my husband or even my lover...and if you were...you still couldn't tell me what to do." She spins on her heel, "I'm going home. I think we all need to cool off." 

Oliver grabs her and spins her back towards him, "Felicity...I don't want you to do this." 

She searches his eyes and whispers, "Why?" 

For a brief moment she thinks she sees something soft and gentle. He moves his head almost to kiss her before he lets go and steps back. He licks his lips, "I overheard some man talking about you....at lunch...and he only wants to sleep with you because he thinks *I* have slept with you." 

Felicity feels crushed, not only by Oliver's words, but the truth behind them. She felt something was off today. She laughs mirthlessly. Oliver looks at her, worry on his face. The irony that the office thinks she's too plain for Oliver, too smart, and the Alphas can't even want her for her, but because Oliver might have slept with her is too much. He did sleep with her, but that's so not the point. 

She closes her eyes to stop tears from falling, "Silly me...thinking being honest about being an Omega would change anything in my life." 

Before Oliver can react, she leaves the foundry. She makes it to her car before she starts to cry. She lets herself cry for a few minutes then heads home. She needs her couch, Doctor Who, mint chip, and maybe girl talk with Carrie to forget this day ever happened. She is Felicity Fucking Smoak and no man defines her or her level of attractiveness. She starts the drive home. One night of wallowing, then she has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are hot and funny IMO...
> 
> In the next few chapters Oliver has to confront who he is, what he wants and most importantly where does Felicity fit into his life and can he let her go?


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a plan...Oliver has issues...

 

 

 

Felicity and Carrie are on the couch with mint chocolate chip containers between them. Carrie never judges her need to stress eat. Felicity is watching Doctor Who. She tilts her head, “Huh…Captain Jack sort of looks like Malcolm Merlyn…”

Carrie takes a spoonful of ice cream and considers what her friend said, “Only younger, way sexier, with a sense of humor, suave and without that diabolical mass murderer vibe.”

Felicity places the spoon in her container, “Very true.” She agrees. Tommy is more like Captain Jack in attitude.

The episode ends. Carrie snaps the TV off. Carrie turns to face Felicity, so she does the same. “Felicity, what are you going to do?”

Felicity sighs, “I am not going to let Oliver Queen control me or my Heat. I think I should date…maybe an Alpha or two, but look for someone who gets me be it an Alpha or not…”

Carrie smiles, “Great plan. I am sure Tommy has some—“

Felicity is shaking her head, “No. Despite the “Laurel Incident”, Tommy is also friends with Oliver. I don’t want you two in the middle of this mess. I knew what I was doing when I had sex with Oliver…”

Carrie snorts, “You did not. You thought you did…”

“True.” Felicity concedes.

Carrie gets up off the couch. She leaves the room. Felicity falls back onto the couch. She closes her eyes. It’s been a long day. She feels Carrie lift her feet. Carrie places Felicity’s feet in her lap. “I got you a new book.”

Felicity sits up, “You’re awesome.”

Carrie smiles, “We are best friends. I will always have your back.”

They spend the rest of the night looking at men in the book. Felicity finds two Alphas she likes and a couple of Beta men. This is a good start. Tomorrow she will call the center and see if the men are interested in her.

=====================================================

Oliver was up all night. Every time his eyes would close he would see Felicity with some other man. Oliver paced his room like a caged animal. His head is saying to let her go. His heart is telling his head to shut up. His inner Alpha wants to go and claim her as his now and forever.

Oliver walks out the front door to a waiting Diggle. Oliver walks to the car and slides in the backseat. Digg slams the door shut and mutters something. Digg gets in and starts driving.

"Are we picking up Felicity this morning?"

Oliver is staring out the window. Felicity would call it pouting. He looks to Diggle, "No. She can make her way to work on her own."

Diggle tries to catch his eye, but Oliver avoids him. He can barely handle things. He doesn't need Digg telling him that he's being an ass. Oliver shakes his head and sighs, "She's mad at me for telling her she can't go searching for an Alpha and then taking her catalogue away from her..."

Diggle chuckles. "I am sure that went well."

Oliver laughs lightly, "She's angry and went home. I haven't spoken to her since. I don't think she wants to talk to me."

When Oliver arrives to the executive floor there is a woman standing over Felicity's desk. Oliver is on high alert. When he gets closer he sees it is Laurel Lance. He mumbles hit under his breath.

Felicity sees him approaching and smiles weakly. He returns it as Laurel turns around, “Ollie!” She practically runs to him and hugs him. “I’ve missed you,” she purrs.

Oliver looks over her shoulder to see Felicity staring down at her desk. Is she upset? Does she think? Oh shit. Oliver pulls back, “What are you doing here?”

Laurel looks at Felicity then motions to his office, “Can we talk privately?”

“Um. Sure.” He moves to leave Felicity’s office; Laurel doesn’t follow.

Laurel stops and looks down at Felicity, “Hold his calls and tell everyone he is NOT in the office.” She smiles at her.

Oliver looks up to the ceiling. He knew he had a lot of demons to face coming home, but he didn’t think Laurel Lance was one of them. He though they put all this behind them.

They walk into his office. Laurel walks over the control center and makes the walls turn opaque. Oliver walks over to his desk and sits down. Laurel walks around to his side of the desk and sits on the edge.

“We never played office before…” She rubs her foot up his thigh.

Oliver moves it, “I’m at work Laurel. What do you want?”

She smiles and bites her lip as she leans down to his eye level, “What I’ve always wanted: you.”

Oliver slides his chair back, “What we did was a mistake Laurel. We hurt Tommy….we hurt others…We aren’t good together.” He looks her in the eye and for the first time in forever, he is honest with her, “I am not in love with you, Laurel. I am sorry for hurting you and what happened with Sara is unforgivable, so it’s best if we both move on.”

He watches her as she looks at him like he’s a puzzle she needs to put together. She looks at him for a solid minute. He thinks she is digesting what he is telling and accepts things need to change.

She smiles at him, reaches behind her and undoes the zipper on her dress. Oliver watches it slide to the floor. She steps out of it. As she moves towards him, his eyes travel up her body and she is completely naked aside from her heels.

“So we have to keep us a secret. That won’t be hard with you here and my job in Central City. We can meet halfway or I can sneak into town or you can sneak out…it’ll be fun.” She puts her arms on his chair trapping him, “We can be the only ones who know….” She tilts her head to the side, “You can claim me….”

Oliver shakes his head, “No. Laurel I was being honest we can’t…this doesn’t work. We aren’t good for each other.”

Laurel starts to climb into his lap when his office door is quickly opened.

“Ollie, I told your assist—Oh MY God…” He looks to see Thea has covered her eyes and turned around. His eyes are drawn to the person behind Thea: Felicity.

Laurel sits in his lap sideways with both arms around his neck. “I said no interruptions, but you are family,” Laurel practically purrs.

Oliver only has eyes for Felicity. She swallows down her pain that was on her face. She looks down at the floor. Shit. Oliver stands up and Laurel practically falls out of his lap. He walks to where she left her dress and hands it to her. She slides it on and turns. He zips it back up. When Laurel reaches for his arm he moves away.

“Is everyone dressed?” Thea asks.

Oliver rolls his eyes, “Yes, Laurel is dressed and she was just leaving.”

Laurel looks stunned for a moment, “Okay..Yeah. Call me. I’m at my Dad’s, but I have my cell on me.” When she moves to kiss his cheek he turns away from her. She slowly starts to walk out of the room. She stops by Felicity. She looks from him to Felicity. He sees the moment she knows. He didn’t even get aroused by her. She looks sad, then walks away.

Felicity looks at him and shakes her head. He sees the hurt, the anger and then the acceptance. She closes her eyes for ten seconds, "Can I get you anything, Miss Queen?" Felicity's voice is strained.

"Brain bleach?"

Felicity smiles at his sister, "If I could, I'd get two."

The two most important women in his life share a laugh. "If there is nothing else, I'll be at my desk." Felicity leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"Really, Ollie? In your office?"

Oliver falls into his desk chair, "It isn't what you think it is."

Thea sits in the chair across from him. She folds her arms, "Your secretary seemed upset."

Oliver looks to see his baby sister surveying him, "She isn't a secretary, she's my Executive Assistant."

Thea smiles, "Oh...sorry. How could I mix that up?" Thea places her arms on his desk as she leans forward, "You seem worried about her...."

Oliver looks down at his desk then up at his sister, "It doesn't matter what I feel." He can’t have her.

Oliver and Thea stare at each other before he breaks the silence, "Why did you come by?"

Thea waits three beats before sitting back in her chair, "Okay, big brother. Keep your secrets...We need someone of legal drinking age to sign for the deliveries so you or Tommy need to be at Verdant at noon. I stopped by since I am home visiting this weekend…thanks for picking me up, by the way”

Oliver blushes, “I forgot. I’m sorry.”

Thea looks at him and nods slowly, “Were you with your assistant last night?”

“No.” He says sadly.

Thea is watching him and he squirms, “Did you want to be?”

Oliver straightens his tie, “She is too good for me and we both know it.”

Thea smiles, “Aw, you have a crush. That’s cute.”

Oliver wants this to end now. "I will be there." That gives him an idea, "You can head home. I will work from the club this afternoon."

"Can you do that?" Thea asks clearly thinking he cannot do it.

"I am the boss..."

"Is that what you and Laurel the vampire were playing? Being the boss?”

Oliver chuckles, "Vampire?"

Thea shrugs, "She's cold...though she seemed to warming up to you..."

Oliver cringes, " I'm not interested."

Thea's mouth falls open, "My big brother isn't interested? What's wrong? You seemed to not have an issue with her last spring when you both broke Tommy’s heart."

“We were wrong. It has never been good between us. She’s not my type.”

Thea snorts loudly, "Brunette with killer legs and willing isn't your type since when?"

Oliver looks to where he should be able to see Felicity if his windows were clear. His type is Felicity now. Only her. He shakes his head, "I haven't had the best of luck with them."

Thea stands to leave, "Uh huh...and this has nothing to do with your blonde assistant?"

He looks at his sister. What can it hurt to tell her? “I want her,” he says softly, tenderly.

She smiles at him, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Thea opens the door and leaves. He hears her say goodbye to Felicity. Oliver finds the remote to the windows to clear them. When he does he sees Felicity wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Fuck.

Oliver needs to get his shit together and quick.

He normally would walk to Felicity's office, but he feels she needs her space. He uses the intercom, "Miss Smoak, we will be working from Verdant this afternoon. What would you like for lunch?"

He watches her as she composes herself, "I will be eating out today. I will meet you there after lunch, Mr. Queen."

She hangs up. He watches her go back to work. He wants more than anything to go and wrap her in his arms, but he can't. He's no good for her.

=====================================================

Felicity is proud of herself for not crying at work. She told Oliver she would be eating out and then called the agency. She looks at herself in the mirror. “You are more than this….more than an Omega and what happens on the island stays there and you know that.” She nods after she finishes her little pep talk.

She washes her hands, “Why can’t my heart accept he isn’t mine and never was… You have a lunch date.” She straightens her skirt and smoothes down her hair. She walks out of the executive bathroom. She sees two women talking and she already knows they’re talking about Oliver and Laurel. She walks past them and they smirk.

Felicity makes her way back to her office. She unlocks her desk and grabs her purse. She slings it over her shoulder and taps on Oliver’s door and when he says, “Come in.” She opens it just enough to get inside the office and not close the door.

“I am leaving for lunch now. I will meet you at Verdant after.” She closes the door and heads to the elevator before he can reply. Felicity doesn’t want another confrontation with him. She didn’t even tell Digg so he can’t tell Oliver or be in the middle of this, whatever this is.

Felicity decides to meet her date at a location Oliver wouldn’t know about since the diner opened while he was away and does not serve his type of food. Let’s be real, Oliver goes to Big Belly for her and Digg. He’s too into healthy choices to go there on his own.

Felicity pulls out some reading material. She is reading her book on her tablet about biochemistry when she hears a throat clearing. She looks up and smiles, “Barry?”

“Yeah.” He says with a shy smile as he sits across from her at the booth she picked. “Felicity, right?

She smiles brightly, “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you…you’re not an Alpha, right?”

Barry shakes his head, “No, I am definitely am not. I’m a Betawho has had relationships with Omegas in the past.”

She nods. He’s cute. She knows from his bio he’s a forensic scientist, above average intelligence, his Dad is in jail for his Mother’s murder. Barry believes his father is innocent.

The waitress comes over and they both order. After she leaves, Felicity decides to break the ice, “Why do you do this?”

“Date?”

She laughs, “No…the other thing…”

Barry looks thoughtful, “I started in college when I just wanted to experience it and I know an Alpha is normal and preferred, but some women are intimidated or just don’t like Alphas…so I find myself still helping out..” He laughs, “Like it’s a sacrifice or something…can I ask you a question?”

She raises an eyebrow, “You just did, but you may ask another one.”

Barry blushes, “You’re, smart, beautiful and don’t seem easily intimidated, so why are you doing this?”

It is her turn to blush, “I had my first Heat and I want to do it again…but I don’t have an Alpha and I am not sure I want one to be honest.”

Barry nods, “I can understand that. You do know you could get any guy out there on the street?”

She laughs, “I’m too busy to start a normal relationship and this seems easier and safer, but thank you.”

Felicity likes him. He isn’t Oliver, but who is? And the point is to get away from her crush and move on with her life. Barry might be a friend or maybe something more…..with time.

=======================================================

Oliver and Diggle are eating lunch at the bar at Verdant. Oliver isn’t even paying attention to the salad he is eating. All he can think about is Felicity and where she is and who is there with her.

“I am sure she’s fine. If she wasn’t, she would call or use her panic button.”

Oliver only nods. He knows this, but he doesn’t like her being out there alone. “I know…” He mumbles and takes a drink from his water bottle.

Diggle’s phone rings, “I need to get this...” He gets up and walks outside.

Oliver looks to the basement door. He should not do this. He should not do this. Before he realizes it, he is in the basement and pulling up Felicity’s tracker. She’s only a few blocks from here. He just needs to see that she is okay. That’s all this is, he is making sure his friend is okay. He thinks she is out on a set up from that agency even though he took that catalogue.

Oliver texts Digg and leaves by the back entrance. He makes his way the three blocks to the diner. He walks in and is about to ask about her when he spots her. She is laughing with some…kid? He can’t be more than twenty. He is definitely not Felicity’s type.

He watches her look at her phone and frown. She looks up and right into his eyes. He sees her eyes grow wide then squint. He’s busted, so he might as well go over there. He stops at her booth. She looksup at him and he can tell she is angry with him. He shrugs it off as he slides into her side of the booth.

Oliver throws his arm across the back of the booth and grabs one of Felicity’s fries with his other hand. He eats them while eyeballing her friend. The kid starts to squirm and Oliver smiles until Felicity elbows him in the ribs. “Ow.” He says and smiles at her.

“I’m Oliver Queen and you are?”

The kid smiles at him, “Barry Allen.”

Oliver nods, “A friend of Felicity’s?” He asks.

Barry looks to Felicity who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“We aren’t friends yet…first date and all.”

Oliver’s blood starts to boil. He wants to rip his throat out then scoop up Felicity and flee. He can feel his Alpha demanding that he mark her as HIS and get rid of this kid. If this kid were an Alpha he would challenge him, but he’s not. Oliver could tell from across the room.

Barry is watching him carefully, then speaks to Oliver, “And you and Felicity?”

Oliver puts his arm around Felicity, “Friends…” His tone leaving that wide open.

Barry looks from Oliver to Felicity. “You’re an Alpha.”

Oliver grins, “Yep.”

Barry stands up, “It was nice meeting you Felicity…Mr. Queen.” Barry opens his wallet.

Oliver holds up his hand, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get this.”

Barry nods and walks out without looking back. The waitress comes over with the check and Oliver hands her his credit card. Felicity isn’t looking at him, but he can feel her anger.

They leave the diner. Oliver is exactly ten steps from the door when she turns on him. She shoves him hard. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Saving you from bad sex with a Beta…come on, Felicity.A vibrator would do better.”

Her mouth falls open. She closes her eyes and Oliver closes her mouth with his pointer finger. Her eyes open, “You have no right to do what you just did. You violated my privacy because you had to check my tracker. You ran off my friend..” She starts walking away.

He grabs her arm and turns her towards him, “I was protecting you. He isn’t right for you and as for the tracker yes, I used it. It is to keep you safe and I needed to make sure you’re okay.”

“NO! You don’t have to make sure I am okay. I am not your sister or your girlfriend or anything to you…I do your IT and am your Executive Assistant…that’s it…” She shoves him again and walks off.

Oliver catches up to her, “I care about you…I think about you and I want- - no I need you to be safe.”

She stops and turns where he can see her anger, “Were you thinking of me when you were fucking Laurel on your desk this morning?”

Oliver rears back like she hit him. His mouth opens and closes several times, “I didn’t touch her. I swear to you. I don’t know what game she is playing, but I didn’t touch her.”

She snorts. She starts walking faster and he easily catches up. 

“You know me and you know when I have sex I like both of us to be completely naked and nothing getting in my way. I was dressed and planned on staying that way.”

She stops and looks up at him, “It’s none of my business who or what you do. What happens on the island stays on the island. I think we both should remember that from here on out.”

They walk back to Verdant. The supplier is unloading. Oliver walks over to sign the forms while Felicity heads to the basement. He can breathe again. She is safe and sound. He doesn’t want to think about why that is so important to him, why she is and why the thought of her being with someone else makes his chest tighten...or why he had to let her know he didn’t touch Laurel and wouldn’t touch her again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity will be continuing her search (perhaps half heartedly) for a couple more chapter...I think it's funny with a side of angst.


	6. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are both struggling with what happens on the island stays on the island...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about missing last week. If you follow me on twitter you know I was really sick. I will get to comments when I can. Again, sorry.

ADRIAN CHAPTER

 

It is Saturday night and Oliver is having dinner with his sister. He much rather be out on the streets, but Thea is only home for a few days and he needs to spend time with her. She’s still recovering from losing their mom and needs him. Oliver is tying his tie when she knocks on his door.

She walks in without being told and hops on his bed. “You do know you could use the Master suite…You are now the Master of all of this.” She waves her arm around.

He finishes with his tie and puts on his jacket before looking at her, “It wouldn’t feel right. Maybe someday I will feel right about it, but not now.”

Thea hops off his bed and they walk to the door. The front bell rings and she runs down the steps. She opens the door and her boyfriend walks in. She hugs him and kisses him while Oliver wishes he had his bow and arrow.

He smiles tightly as he welcomes Roy, “Roy.” Oliver might grip the younger man’s hand a bit too tight.

Roy shakes his hand after Oliver releases it, which earns Oliver a look from Thea. He shrugs and smiles at his sister. He is her big brother so this is expected behavior. Does he hate Roy? A bit, but he makes Thea happy and that is what matters most to him.

“Are we ready?” Oliver asks the young couple.

He had wanted to invite Felicity so he wouldn’t feel like a third wheel, but after the Laurel incident the other day and him following her on her date with that kid, she isn’t exactly talking to him. She does both her jobs with minimum interference from Oliver. He hates it.

He has Rob driving them tonight so Digg could take the night off to do whatever he does lately. Oliver thinks there is a problem between Diggle and Carly. He hasn’t said anything and Oliver hasn’t asked. He has enough dealing with this…whatever this is with Felicity.

They arrive at the restaurant and take the elevator to the roof. It looks out over the city, the part not damaged in The Undertaking. The elite of Starling City don’t want to look at the destruction. They may hold charity balls and raffles or write big checks,but you won’t see them dealing with the reality of what happened. What one of their own did to the poorest of their city.

When the elevator opens, Roy and Thea exit first. Oliver follows them to the table. Roy helps Thea into her seat. He smiles at the two young people in love. Roy does care for his sister and is strangely enough of a good influence he thinks. The wine steward comes over first to get their wine request. Oliver orders one of their best to celebrate his baby sister being home.

“Are you going to let us drink?” Thea inquires.

Oliver tilts his head, “Are you clean?”

Thea smiles and looks to Roy, “Yes. Once we left here, I haven’t touched anything, even wine. But I would love to indulge this once.” She bats her eyes at her big brother.

“You may have some.” He can’t help but give her what she wants. Thea is more grown than most people are at her age. She has lost both parents and known more sadness than she should.

Oliver, Roy and Thea toast to “Family.”

They open their menus.Thea is telling them a story about the first time she came here with their Mom and Walter. It was a sweet story. Oliver smiles as he keeps looking at the menu.

“Oh wow….I thought you were lying…”

“I don’t lie to you, Thea.” Roy defends himself.

“Not you. Ollie lied to me.”

Oliver drops his menu, “I have not.” His first thought is she knows about his green activities.

“I know. I thought you were lying about dating or at least, having sex with your secretary- I mean Executive Assistant. But you did not. She turned you down,” Thea points with her menu over his shoulder. “I love her already!”

Oliver turns to see Felicity smiling. He turns back around, “It’s probably this kid Barry she is friends with, I met him.”

Thea raises her eyebrows, “Roy, does that sound like a boss to you?”

“Nope.” He takes a gulp of his wine.

Oliver looks back to his menu, “I told you we are friends, too.”

He sneaks a peek at his sister, “Obviously, you are just friends because that guy is gorgeous.”

“HEY!” Roy is insulted.

“You’re a stud and hot. That man is sex on legs.” Thea sighs, “But I love you!”

Roy rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to his menu.

Oliver turns to look, certain it is Barry. Then someone moves out of his way and he sees a man he hasn’t seen in years. “Adrian Chase.” He whispers.

Oliver and Adrian went to Starling Prep together. They were friends and rivals. They competed a lot. Both were on the baseball and hockey team. The big difference was Adrian never got caught doing the things Oliver did. It’s not that he didn’t do them, he was just better at not getting caught. Oliver always won. He beat Adrian at everything. Everything except academics…and now Adrian is with his Felicity. He can’t stop staring.

“Your mouth is hanging open, Big Brother.”

Oliver closes his eyes for a second before turning back around. “I am sure they’re only friends.” He smiles weakly.

Thea studies her brother. He feels himself blushing under her scrutiny. Suddenly she gasps and covers her mouth. When Oliver looks into her eyes she has tears.

“Thea? Are you okay?”

She nods. “You are IN love with her…”

Oliver shakes his head, “No. She’s my friend. I care for her.”

She nods, “Okay, Ollie. So if she is kissing Adrian right now, you don’t care?”

Oliver jumps and turns before he realizes it was a trap. He quietly sits back down. He sips his wine.

“Glad you don’t care about her like that….” Thea tells him as she sips her wine.

Luckily for them, the waitress comes to take their order. She flirts with Oliver who doesn’t return her smiles or innuendos. When she leaves Thea is looking all weird again.

“You didn’t flirt with her. You’ve got it bad.”

“Thea,” it comes out as a sigh.

"She's heading to the restrooms...not that you care." Thea teases him.

Oliver doesn't think, he just gets up and follows her. He looks to see Adrian is on his phone. Oliver sees a waiter. He grabs the young man by the arm, "Here is fifty bucks to keep anyone from coming down here."

The young man takes the money, "Okay."

"Do you know who all is in that women's room?"

The man looks at Oliver before deciding he wants the money. He walks to the restroom door and opens it. He signals and a young woman comes over, "Who all is in there?"

She looks to her friend then to Oliver, "Just a blonde woman."

Oliver smiles and hands her money, "He might need help..."

Oliver walks into the bathroom. He waits by the sinks for Felicity to come out. When she does he almost swallows his tongue. She's wearing a short black dress with several strategic cut outs. Her long legs look amazing. She stops and looks up at him. He watches her hurry to the sinks and wash her hands. She grabs her phone out of her small handbag.

"I don't have any notifications.." She looks up at him confused, "Oh no! Is it John? Is he okay?"

Oliver nods. "He's fine. I-- I.." He doesn't know what to say. So, Oliver does what he does best. He moves in and starts kissing her. She resists at first, but Oliver's tongue caresses her lips until she opens them on a moan. He pushes her back against the sink. He lifts her up as he breaks the kiss. They both look each other in the eye, both are panting. Oliver does something he hasn't done since he was twenty two years old...he excretes his pheromones. His Alpha advantage.

Oliver watches as she senses them and then smells them. Oliver sees her eyes fill with lust. He needs her. He cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her with everything he has available to him. When he needs air he pulls back and kisses down her neck. He traces his tongue over her pulse point. Oh, he wants to make her his...He watches her heartbeat throbbing. It would be so fucking easy...

"Oliver, stop." She whispers.

He pulls back to look at her, "Are you okay?" He looks her up and down. He can smell her desire for him. He growls and looks into her eyes. He wants permission. She shakes her head no.

He sighs and steps back. She hops off the sink. She starts fixing her lipstick and hair. He catches her eyes a couple of times. When she's done she turns to him and smiles. It's not her excited smile. It's not her happy or proud of him smile. It is the worst smile. It’s her fake pretend everything is okay smile.

"What happens in the restroom stays in the restroom...we never have to talk about this...but Oliver?"

He had been staring at the floor but looks up at her when she calls his name.

"We can't keep doing this....I'm on a date with another Alpha. You need to keep whatever this thing is that is making you act like this in check...and I shouldn't have kissed you back...I will do my best to keep things in check."

Oliver wants to argue with her. He doesn't want to keep things in check. He wants her. He wants them to be wild and crazy together. He wants....what he can't have. He nods and licks his lips. He can still taste her kisses, "Okay."

She walks around him and opens the restroom door, "Oh. Adrian...what is going on?"

Oliver shouldn't do it. He really shouldn't....he pulls the door the rest of the way open, "Adrian. I didn't know you were here. Who are you here with?" Oliver smiles.

Adrian looks from Felicity to Oliver. He can see the anger in Adrian's face. Oliver smiles broadly. Adrian turns and walks away. He says over his shoulder, "I paid our bill...I'm sure you can see her home, Oliver."

Felicity glares at him and runs after Adrian. He just smiles. He should feel bad but he doesn’t not even a tiny bit.

===============================================================

Felicity makes it to the elevator just in time. She says a small prayer of thanks they're alone. She turns to Adrian, "I'm sorry about that..."

Adrian turns to her, "What was that? Were you two having sex?" He holds up his hand, "Forget it. I know Queen, of course you were."

Felicity is a little angry he thinks so little of her. "NO. I didn't have sex with Oliver in a public bathroom." She folds her arms over her chest. She will think about that later.

Adrian eyes are on her. "Then why were you two in the bathroom together?"

She doesn't want to lie to Adrian. She can't tell him the entire truth either, "Oliver is my boss. He was checking on me. I don't have a lot of experience with Alphas. He worries about me."

Adrian looks skeptical at first.

"Adrian..you know Oliver. You know I am not his type. Short and nerdy...not that there is anything at all wrong with that. I don't have self esteem issues really...well, not more than any other woman who is constantly bombarded with photoshopped perfection."

He steps closer to her, "I believe you. And you are amazing and you're right. Oliver never knows what is right in front of him."

She's relieved. She doesn't know if they will go out again, but she likes Adrian. He's kind, sweet and laughs at her terrible jokes. He doesn't mind her babbles and seems to enjoy spending time with her.

Adrian takes her home. She doesn't invite him in because it's their first date, Carrie might be home and she did kiss Oliver earlier. Adrian walks her to the door and kisses her cheek goodnight. He swears he will call her soon.

She walks in to find Carrie on the couch watching a movie. Felicity slides off her heels, walks to the couch and falls onto it.

Carrie looks at her, "That bad?"

Felicity looks over at her best friend, "I kissed Oliver tonight...again..."

Felicity lays her head down on Carrie's lap. Her friend moves her popcorn bowl and mutes the tv. Carrie starts running her hands through Felicity's hair to comfort her. "I think sleeping with him was a giant mistake. I can't forget it, I can't forget him." The tears start falling from her eyes.

"Oh, Felicity...." Carrie comforts her.

"I know....I am really dumb for a genius."

"That is not what I was going to say. What I was going to say is: maybe you should try with Oliver? Seduce him? Ask him to be your Heat Mate?"

Felicity scoffs, "I can't. We agreed...it was a one time thing."

Carrie looks at her like "really?" then smiles, "Maybe neither of you meant that...I mean he broke up your date with Barry and now kissed you on your date with Adrian."

Felicity sighs as she sits up, "I think it's that Alpha thing...where he just wants me because I am an Omega. Any Omega is a draw for an Alpha, and they are driven to protect us. I don't think it is ME he wants as much as my Omega side."

"I think you're wrong." Carrie counters.

Felicity rises from the couch and grabs her heels from the floor. "I wish I were, but I know Oliver Queen. He will be on to the next woman soon enough."

As Felicity is half way up the steps she swears her best friend calls her a blind fool. She walks into her room and collapses on her bed. As she lays there, she touches her lips with her fingers. Her lips are still a bit swollen from that kiss. No wonder Adrian thought they had sex.

Felicity rises from her bed and changes into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She crawls into her bed. After she turns off the light, in the dark and privacy of her room she can admit that she wanted Oliver tonight. She would have fucked him in that bathroom and he didn't need to use his Alpha magic. Oliver Queen is all the magic she needs.

 


	7. A ray of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a date...Oliver tries to move on...

RAY CHAPTER

 

Felicity has decided that the agency isn't for her. She has enjoyed meeting both Barry and Adrian. The other men she met with at the agency were not that enjoyable. It felt wrong to her. Felicity has decided after her date with Adrian, and the bathroom time with Oliver, that she needs to get herself under control. Deal with whatever it is with Oliver she feels and then maybe move on.

That is the plan.

Felicity walks into the lobby of the agency and Miss Fei is walking through the lobby as well. She sees Felicity and almost squeals. She grabs Felicity and drags her back into her office. She motions for Felicity to sit down.

"Felicity...I have found your Alpha!" Shado smiles brightly clearly elated to have found this man.

"I don't know...I don't think..." Felicity starts.

"Don't say it. I know it's been difficult for you, but this man. He is perfect for you. He is into the same things you are and he is an Alpha. A rare Alpha type. Just meet him. He's here right now. He's looking for a Life Mate not just a Heat Mate."

Felicity doesn't want to do this. She knows her heart is with Oliver.

Shado comes around her desk. She sits in the chair next to Felicity, "May I be blunt?"

Felicity takes a deep breath, "Of course."

Shado smiles as she takes Felicity's hand, "I know you work for Oliver Queen. I know that he is every girl's dream man...but I'm not sure it is healthy for you to put your life on hold for him or a chance with him."

Felicity nods. She knows Shado Fei is the best at this. She also knows Shado isn't telling her anything she hasn't told herself. Oliver wanting more than her Omega is unthinkable. She needs to accept it.

"Okay, I will meet this perfect match." She tries to smile and seem excited, but she can't.

"You won't regret this Felicity." Shado says as she leaves the room.

Felicity checks her makeup. She stands to wait for them to return. She smooths out the non-existent wrinkles of her dress. She can do this. It's one meeting, then she can figure out how to get past Oliver Queen and the roadblock he is in her life.

"Felicity?" Shado comes in first. A man is following her. He smiles at her and she almost squeals herself.

"Hi, Felicity--I'm--"

She smiles brightly, "I know who you are! You've built some of the most amazing tech of our generation. I own a ton of it. I am anxiously awaiting your wearable, Mr Palmer."

He smiles, "I think perhaps I can get you one sooner than the rest of the world."

Felicity bites her lip, "Mr. Palmer, you sure know how to win a girl's heart!" She slaps her hand over her mouth, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded..."

Ray laughs heartily. "Would you like to get a drink sometime?"

Shado shuffles towards the door, "I will leave you two alone...remember what I said Felicity..."

They both watch her leave before facing each other again, "What did she say?"

Felicity shakes her head, "Nothing important really...."

Ray watches her for a few seconds before moving on, "So, about that drink?"

She's torn. She knows her heart and other organs are still wrapped up in Oliver Queen. "I don't know, Mr. Palmer...you seem nice, but truthfully-- my heart is a bit torn right now and it wouldn't be fair to you."

Ray does this half grin that is adorable, "First, call me Ray, please. Second, it's just a friendly drink and last--let me decide what is and isn't fair, okay?"

She thinks about it. Just friends, what can it hurt? "Okay. Tomorrow after work?"

Ray smiles brightly at her. He looks like an eager little boy in a very man sized body. "Sounds great. I can meet you somewhere?"

She doesn't want to meet at Verdant and she doesn't know any other bars or clubs. "I work at Queen Consolidated. You can meet me in the lobby at six?"

"I look forward to it, Miss Smoak."

"Call me Felicity."

He looks down and she sees him blush as he looks back at her, "Felicity."

He leaves the room and Felicity isn't sure if she did the right thing or not. All she knows is that she is single and can do what she wants. Felicity may not know if she wants Ray, but isn't that what dating is for?

============================================================

It's been a slow night. So slow that Felicity hasn't even sent him or Digg out tonight. Digg is cleaning his guns. Oliver sighs and decides to change into some workout clothes. He still has his suit on from work. He changes quickly and walks back out into the room. Felicity has hardly spoken to him since their kiss, or more appropriate words might be make out session, in the bathroom. Felicity avoids eye contact and they have not been alone for more than a minute since it happened.

Oliver looks at the tire he could beat, which would let off some steam. He could beat a dummy or ask Digg to train. He looks over to see Felicity staring at her computer screen. He looks over and sees Digg watching him. Digg shakes his head no. Oliver smiles innocently. Digg glares which is Digg's way of saying don't you dare. Oliver shrugs and walks to the Salmon Ladder. He looks to see Digg picking up his stuff and putting it away.

Oliver jumps to the bar. He grunts and moves to the second rung. He can feel Felicity's eyes on him. He goes all the way up before returning taking the bar and falling effortlessly to the floor.

He makes a show of it being difficult. He sets the bar on floor and takes off the tee shirt he had just put on. He wipes his chest and tosses the shirt in her direction. He knows she will smell his scent. Oliver places the bar back on the lowest rung. He is about to jump back up when Digg walks over.

"Oliver." In his serious tone.

Oliver looks over at him. "Yes?"

Digg shakes his head and sighs, "I think I'm going to head out. It's not busy. You're just working out and Felicity..." They both look over at her and see her turn her head back to her screens, "is busy running scans and updating things."

Oliver tries to hide his smile, "Okay. See you tomorrow."

Oliver walks back over to the ladder. He watches as Digg pats Felicity on the shoulder and she tells him goodnight. Oliver smirks as he jumps up to the bar and grabs it easily.

Now, that Digg isn't here he decides to do a lot more grunting than is actually required. He does three cycles of the ladder when he looks at her to see she is turned on. Felicity's face is flush, her legs are crossed and her eyes...yeah, she wants him. Oliver makes the mistake of breathing through his nose as he moves up to the next level and he falters. Oliver falls to the ground distracted by her scent. He lands on his back.

He hears Felicity's heels clicking across the floor, She is stand over him, "Are you okay? Oliver?"

He rolls into a crouching position. He wants to lick up her legs until he is where that smell is originating. He is breathing through his nose. It is a sweet torture. He looks up at her. Oliver knows he must look like a wild man. Felicity takes a step back.

Oliver crawls to her. He waits and when she doesn't move he drags his nose up her bare leg. He rises up onto his knees as he goes. When he reaches the hem of her dress it rides up. Oliver is almost to the apex of her thighs when she shudders. He sniffs. He doesn't smell arousal as strongly as before. He looks up and sees tears in her eyes. Oliver is on his feet hugging her to his chest.

"I am sorry...I didn't mean to upset you--please, baby, don't cry."

She pushes against him, "Stop."

Oliver drops his arms to his side. He never wanted to make her cry. "Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. Thank god for that. He bends his head to try and catch her eye, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know--"

He frowns. Where is his talkative IT girl? "Felicity, talk to me..."

She wipes a tear that has escaped her eye. She looks away collecting herself. When Felicity turns back to him, he sees the resolve on her face, "I wish--I wish that all of you wanted me the way your Alpha wants my Omega.."

Oliver is confused. He IS an Alpha, it's not a separate entity. All of him wants every last inch of Felicity Smoak. He has for a long time. He looks her in the eye trying to figure out what to say or do. Oliver is confused. He wants her, but she deserves better. When he looks into her eyes, though, anything, even him being good enough for her, seems possible.

He is about to say something when he sees her turning. She grabs her bag and walks up the steps, "I will see you tomorrow Oliver."

He runs to the stairs and watches her until she is out of the basement. "Fuck!"

===========================================================

Felicity is running late. She was supposed meet Ray in the lobby fifteen minutes ago. Oliver just now left on the elevator. She told him she would meet him and Digg later at the foundry. It wasn’t that unusual for her to run errands or go home between work and foundry time. She told herself not to feel guilty, that she isn’t his wife or even his girlfriend, so she can see Ray if she wants.

Felicity gives herself one last look in the mirror. She’s pulled her hair from the high ponytail, used her travel straight iron to smooth it out. She put on red lipstick as opposed to the muted pink she wore all day. Her dress is her favorite short red dress with a cut out over her breasts. She also slipped in her contacts just to make herself feel sexier and less “office” Felicity. Last but not least, she changed her practical, okay, more practical, black heels for her red stilettos. She looks good.

Felicity tosses everything in her bag and exits the executive washroom. She heads for the elevator. It seems to take forever to make it to the lobby. She didn’t have Ray’s number so she couldn’t text without looking for it online and that would be creepy.

Finally, the elevator doors open. She puts on her best smile that quickly fades as her eyes widen. Frak! Frakity! Frak frak…..Oliver Queen is talking to Ray Palmer. There is no way he can possibly know they’re meeting each other unless Ray said something. Oliver turns to look at her. First he looks upset, then he licks his lips, and finally anger takes over as Ray blocks her from his view.

“Felicity! There you are!” He says walking towards her. He holds out his arms and hugs her and places a light kiss on her cheek. He escorts her over to Oliver and Digg, “I was just telling Oliver I was here to meet a date.” He smiles down at her, then at Oliver who is definitely NOT smiling.

“Miss Smoak, may I speak with you for a moment?” Oliver asks her, but she knows he expects her to follow him so there isn’t a scene.

She smiles up at Ray, “I will be just a second…”

She walks over to Oliver. She doesn’t know what to expect, but what happens definitely isn’t it.

“Are you leaving me? I mean, QC? Is this a job interview?”

Felicity can’t believe what he just said. First that he thinks Ray would only be interested in her because of her albeit brilliant mind, and then second to question her loyalty to him or the company she dragged him back from Lian Yu to save!Felicity is angry and hurt. She looks down at her dress and shoes. “I don’t know how you do your interviews, but Mr. Palmer doesn’t expect a sexy dress, sexier shoes and a thong to be worn to an interview. This may surprise you, Oliver, but he sees me as a woman. A woman he would like to date and get to know…who knows where that could lead?” She looks away from him.

“Felicity…”

She turns to look at him, “I really don’t want to be here any longer, and since it is after office hours, I am leaving now, Mr. Queen.”

He grabs her elbow, “I didn’t mean it like that…”

Felicity looks around at him, “Didn’t you?”

She walks over to Ray and they leave together. She mentally blocks what happened with Oliver. She is going to enjoy this drink with Ray that could lead to dinner. She isn’t even sure she is going to the foundry. Let him suffer…okay, she’s going. She can’t do that to him or Digg.

===========================================================

Oliver watches her walk out the door with another man. He starts to follow them whenDigg grabs him, “Mr. Queen, your car is in the parking garage.” Oliver grits his teeth. He walks with Digg.

Once they clear the building Digg starts, “Oliver, you can’t do this.”

Oliver stops walking and looks at his best friend, “Can’t do what? Worry about her? WE promised to keep her safe.”

Digg chuckles, “Oliver, she is safe with Palmer. He’s not some evil genius. He practically fanboyed over The Arrow, so he isn’t going to hurt her. If anything, he will find out she was arrested for working with him and kill her with questions.”

Oliver smirks at the thought of that. Then he remembers her saying the word “thong’. He is back to pouting. He knows he is pouting. He prefers the term “brooding”, but Felicity calls it pouting.

“I don’t trust him.”

Digg shakes his head, “Oliver, I am your friend, I say this with kindness... either date her or let her go. I am not blind. I see how you watch her, how you have always watched her. I am an Alpha…so I know how you are scenting her. You need to decide what you want and stay with that decision.”

Oliver and Digg walk to the car. Oliver gets in the back as Digg gets in the driver’s seat. Oliver texts Felicity.

OQ : I don’t think we need to meet tonight.

FS: Fine

Oliver puts his phone in his pocket, “We are taking the night off. Drop me off at Verdant and you’re free to go.”

Digg sighs, “Okay. How will you get home?”

“My bike is there if I need it.”

Oliver knows what Digg is thinking and he isn’t exactly wrong. Oliver plans to get nice and relaxed, then find a willing body to lose himself in. He can’t have Felicity, but that doesn’t mean he has to be celibate either.

=======================================================

Drinks with Ray was fun. They decided to go to dinner. They've just ordered when Ray leans across the table, "Felicity?"

She sips her wine, "Yes."

"I am having a great time. You're smart, you understand what I'm saying when most people don't, you're beautiful and the kindest person I've met...."

She sits her wine glass down, "Why do I feel a but coming on..."

He smiles kindly at her, "But I think you're in love with Oliver Queen."

She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back for a moment, "I am trying not to love him..." When she looks back at him. "I'm sorry. I was at the agency to cancel my contract with them, but Shado talked about you and then you seemed so nice. You're everything a woman could ever hope for in a man."

He blushes, "Thank you. The problem is I am not Oliver."

She sighs, "That's only one of so many problems."

"Tell me..."

She wrinkles her forehead in confusion, "You want me to talk about another man on our date?"

He chuckles softly, "I think we both know we are going to be friends, but probably not lovers. I say we call this a night out as friends!" He raises his glass.

She laughs and clinks her glass with his, "To Friendship."

She can tell Ray is waiting. The only person she's ever told is Carrie. Tommy knows some of it, but not how far she's fallen or how hopeless it is. "I've had a crush on Oliver and have been at least half in love with him since he walked into my office with a broken computer. He kept bringing me his tech issues and now he's made me his Executive Assistant."

Ray looks at her suspiciously, "And that's it?"

She laughs, "Mostly. We got closer but what happens there stays there. Problem is my heart doesn't want to listen to my head."

Ray sits back in his chair, "He loves you, too. I could smell it on him and you..."

Felicity's mouth falls open then she closes it and shakes her head. After another sip of wine, "Oliver's Alpha now knows I am an Omega, which we all know Omegas are Alphas’ catnip."

Ray laughs easily. It takes over his whole body. He stops and sips his wine, "You are amazing, Felicity Smoak." He leans on the table, "While I agree in theory...I think you are much more to Oliver Queen. He completely changed his attitude when he realized I was your date."

She blushes, "Sorry about that....I may have taunted him a bit."

He brushes it off with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it. I've been challenged before by Alphas. His was almost cute."

Felicity laughs. If Ray only knew what Oliver is truly capable of, if he were wanting to fight for her...but she doesn't want Oliver to fight for her or over her. Felicity is saved from having to explain the look on her face that Ray clearly noticed by their meals arriving.

Felicity and Ray enjoy their meal together. The agency and finding an Alpha may not have worked out the way she planned, but she did make some friends out of this mess she started. She's really lucky to have had such understanding dates.

=======================================================

Oliver enters Verdant and heads for the bar. He sees Tommy notice him and looks around. When he gets a minute Tommy approaches Oliver. Tommy motions for a bartender to come over, "Where is Felicity?"

Oliver orders a doubt scotch. He downs it and orders another. Tommy watches him. Oliver can feel the judgment rolling off of Tommy. Oliver downs his second and requests a third. The bartender looks to Tommy who nods. Oliver hates that in his own club Tommy gets to decide what he drinks. When the bartender sits the third glass down Oliver leaves it on the bar. He turns to Tommy.

"We are taking the night off. She has a date. With an Alpha."

Tommy nods. "Oh."

Oliver sips his drink, "Yeah...oh..."

"And you're here because?" Tommy tilts his head waiting for Oliver's answer.

Oliver smiles his playboy smile, "To get drunk and then get laid."

Tommy shakeshis head, "Always the hard way with you." Tommy stands and pats Oliver on the back, "I'm cutting you off."

"You do realize I own this bar and can just walk back there and grab a bottle." Oliver counters.

"And I will quit and you will have to actually run this place and well, none of us want that now, do we?" Tommy tells him as he walks away.

Oliver spins in his chair looking for his conquest. He sees a lot of blondes, but not the correct blonde with glasses and the best laugh he's ever heard. Redheads are nice, but not that easy to find. He looks for a brunette. Why should Oliver stop his long streak of mistakes with brunettes? He's looking when he sees one. She has dark hair that's long but not too long. She has kind dark eyes.

Oliver gets up and walks over to her. He slides into her booth next to her without asking. He tosses his arm on the back of booth, "Hi. I am Oliver Queen." In his experience that is the only pick up line he needs. He smiles.

Her mouth falls open. It is almost too easy.

"Oh my gosh! You run Queen Consolidated!"

He smiles his best smile, "That's only one of my talents." He says lowly.

She turns in the booth and is on her knees when she yells, ”EEk! Cisco!" She says rather loudly.

A young man with long hair comes over, "What, Cait? I am still asking around about her.” He sits down across from them. Oliver watches the two of them. They don’t seem to be a couple.

She points at Oliver, “He is THE Oliver Queen!”

The young man looks confused. “And?”

“Cisco! Felicity Smoak was ‘promoted’ to his Executive Assistant!”

Cisco looks from Caitlin to Oliver. Then he slowly smiles, “So, Felicity IS here? Where is she?”

Oliver is very confused, “You are friends of Felicity’s?” The person he came here to forget.

Cisco smiles, “I WISH! She is a legend. Ghost Fox Goddess is the most badass of the cyber badasses. We are fans.” Cisco says all this like Oliver should know it.

“We want to be her friends, but we are what the kids call ‘stans’, there isn’t anything she could say or do we won’t defend. “ Caitlin tells him, “Defending her from taking that job as your assistant was a tough time for us.”

Cisco nods, “The dark web, not everyone knows The Goddess is Felicity Smoak, but even with her real name, she is a LEGEND. Caitlin and I had to defend her. People say she either got the job on her back or knees or you only hired her because she is a geeky nerd girl who has no appeal to you. Both insulting to our girl.”

Oliver doesn’t like this ‘fan’ calling Felicity ‘our girl’ he really doesn’t like that people think Felicity had sex with him to get the job. Sure, they had sex, but that is definitely not why he hired her. He needs her. He would be lost without her.

Oliver listens to Caitlin and Cisco go on about her for another hour before Cisco finally asks Oliver a question, “Is Felicity Smoak coming in here tonight?”

Oliver puffed out his cheeks and blew out the air, “I doubt it. She’s on a date with Palmer.

Cisco and Caitlin’s mouths both fall open. Caitlin recovers first, “Do you mean RAY PALMER?”

Oliver nods, “Yeah, that’s him….”

Cisco and Caitlin look at each other and squeal. Oliver looks between them, “What?”

Cisco looks at Oliver with a giant smile, “If Felicity Smoak is dating Ray Palmer, they will totally be the First Couple of nerds. This is the two greatest minds in the tech sector dating each other!”

Caitlin chimes in, “Can you imagine how beautiful AND smart their children will be?”

Oliver starts to sweat. “It’s just the first date,” he offers.

Cisco and Caitlin both look at him like he’s crazy, “They are perfect for each other!” Cisco tells Oliver.

Caitlin clicks her tongue, “Wait…He’s an Alpha…he might only want an Omega and she is a Beta as far as anyone knows…”

Without thinking, and he will buy the drinks, he says, “Oh, she’s an Omega.”

“Really? Excellent!” Cisco announces.

Oliver can’t take anymore. He walks up to the bar and pays his tab and theirs. He looks over at the two still chatting away. His girl has fans. He takes a quick picture. Felicity will love this story. Oliver decides to go home alone. Talking to the two strangers made him realize no one can come close to being what Felicity Smoak is to him and to the world. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler....next chapter....Oliver goes up with a plan...you've survived Felicity's dating. Congratulations.


	8. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have this story almost completely done now. I am moving past the crap comments and I hope we can all get back on track.

 

 

Felicity arrives to the office the next day a bit sadder than she was before.Ray was very nice. He drove her back to the office. He assured her that he would very much like to be friends. He said, “Friends are harder to come by than lovers” Felicity replied, “Lovers is such a strange word.” And they both laughed. Two years ago, she would have loved to have met a guy like Ray Palmer.

 

Felicity is working on the notes from the previous days’ meetings when Oliver and Digg arrive. Oliver doesn’t say anything as he walks past her into his office. She looks over at Digg who shrugs. Okay, so he’s still mad about their fight from last night.

 

She stands up and walks into his office, “Are we going to fight all day?”

 

“No.” He says curtly.

 

She stares at him for a moment willing her temper to subside, “Okay. I will email your schedule for today. You won’t need me in any meetings so—“ She trails off giving him an opportunity to say something…anything. He does not so she turns on her heel to walk out.

 

“I met some fans of yours last night.”

 

Felicity eyes grow wide, “Ray?”

 

Oliver glares, “NO. A couple of kids were at Verdant looking for you since they’ve heard you hang out there. They couldn’t stop telling me how amazing you are…Ghost Fox Goddess..”

 

Felicity feels a blush spread from her head to her toes, “I can explain….” She ever wanted Oliver to know about that.

 

He waves her off, “No need. They were excited that you and Ray are together…first couple of the nerds was what they said.”

 

And there it is, the real reason Oliver Queen is mad at her. “I told you I’m not leaving QC.”

 

Oliver steps closer, “Are you leaving our nighttime activities?”

 

She swallows because she wishes he meant something besides that, “No. I’m not leaving that either. It’s important to me and I like making a difference.”

 

Oliver nods, “What will you say to him when you cancel a date at the last minute or leave in the middle?”

 

Oliver is testing her. She smiles, “That Oliver Queen needs me and he can be a demanding asshole when he wants.” With that she walks out of his office. Oliver Queen can kick rocks. This silly I don’t want you, but no one else can have you game is for idiots.

 

Once they get to the foundry, Digg has to leave. Something happened with his nephew. Felicity decides to sit at her computer and work for a couple hours then head home. She misses her bed and tv.

 

That was the plan…

 

She feels Oliver behind her. She spins and he’s right there and shirtless. She gulps. She licks her lips and tries to control her heartbeat, “What do you need, Oliver?” That came out way different than she meant.

 

Oliver leans down on her chair arms, “I have a question it’s been bothering me all day.”

 

She’s trapped by him. She can see the lust in his eyes. She won’t look away and give him that satisfaction. She lifts her chin, “yes?” She says aloud while telling herself to breathe through her mouth. Smelling an Alpha who is sweaty is an immense high.

 

Oliver leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back. Whenhe demands entrance to her mouth she doesn’t rebuke him. He slides his tongue into her mouth and caresses her tongue with this. She is starting to need air, but doesn’t want this to end. He slowly pulls away, “Did Ray kiss you like that last night?”

 

Felicity almost slaps him. She shakes her head, “This…that was about Ray?”

 

Oliver’s smirk falls from his face. She lets out a sound that isn’t a laugh or a sigh it is something in between. “I thought maybe you wanted to kiss me…but this is your ego.” She turns to walk past him and he grabs her arm.

 

“You— I can’t get you out of my head and you’re just going to fuck some guy you don’t know because he’s an Alpha? He doesn’t care about you or your needs. You’re just another Omega.”

 

She folds her arms, “Isn’t that what I am to you? Just another Omega?”

 

She searches his eyes. She thinks she sees something and then it’s gone so fast she thinks she might have imagined it. “No. You’re my friend and my partner….” She sees him close his eyes and when he opens them they’re not the eyes she’s started to see. He opens his mouth and breaks her heart, “You don’t have the background to please them….you’ll be nothing more than someone to fuck for a few days and he will be a stranger. Can you really fuck a stranger?”

 

Felicity gasps. She shakes her head, “Like I was more than that to you? Like anyone has ever meant ANYTHING to you?” She turns to leave. She’s done for tonight. She knew Oliver was mad she was with Ray, but she won’t regret doing whatever she needs to heal, to move on from Oliver.

 

=============================================================

 

Oliver watches her walk out...walking away from him. He throws some arrows across the room. He screams at the empty room. “What the hell are you doing?” He yells at himself.

He spends the next two hours punishing his body with a grueling workout. When he can't take being alone in the foundry, he showers and goes upstairs to the club.

Oliver sneaks in the backdoor of the club. The staff just nods at him. They're open, but not doing near the business they had before The Undertaking. Oliver makes his way to the main room. Several people wave to him. He waves back and grimaces, hoping it plays as a smile.

He's almost to the bar when a woman grabs him by the waist, "As I live and breath..." She licks his face then bites his ear. He barely controls the need to roll his eyes. He grabs her by her upper arms and shoos her away. She laughs at him. The old Ollie would have fucked her in the hallway.

He sits at the bar. Tommy walks over to him and points with his chin towards the office. Oliver assumes Tommy wants to talk business. They enter the office and as the door closes, it's finally quiet. Oliver wonders how he ever loved the club scene.

He sits down on the couch. Tommy makes them each a scotch and sits down in the chair across from him. Oliver is waiting for Tommy to speak. He doesn't have to wait long, "Felicity was at home crying her eyes out when I left...what did you do?"

Oliver's heart breaks. Damnit. He tosses back the entire tumbler of scotch. He sits the glass down on the table between he and Tommy. He leans back and rests his head on the back of the couch. He stares at the dark ceiling. He needs to get a handle on his need to rip Tommy’sthroat out because he is an Alpha living with Oliver’s Omega...okay, not technically his but he doesn’t want to think about that too much. He sighs. "I was jealous because she wants to fuck a stranger during her heat."

Oliver lifts his head to find Tommy grinning at him.

"What?" Oliver asks his best friend.

"Oliver Queen is jealous..."

Oliver grins, "Shut up!"

Tommy laughs. Oliver flips him off.

"Why don't you tell her you don't want her to do it?"

Oliver's head falls back on the couch. "She deserves better than me." He’s tried just not exactly in the best way. In his way which is clearly the wrong way.

Tommy chuckles as Oliver looks at him, "What? Are you doubting your sex skills?"

Tommy is enjoying this way too much. "No. I KNOW I can do that. WE can do that well together...I mean long term. I don't want to taint her."

Tommy nods, "Or you're chickenshit because she makes you feel something..."

Oliver stands up, "It doesn't matter. If I'm smart I will go down there and find some woman and lose myself in her and forget my time with Felicity." That plan blew up last time and he has no reason to believe something worse wouldn’t happen.

Tommy moves to the door and leans against, "OR...you could not do any of that. You can go home and realize you and Felicity have something and find a way to NOT fuck it up."

Oliver shakes his head, "I can't....I don't want to hurt her."

Tommy hangs his head as he moves from the door, "You're so stubborn..."Tommy turns and is definitely challenging Oliver. What is unsaid is ‘put up or shut up’.

Oliver walks down the stairs after Tommy looking for someone who makes him want to fuck her. He realizes after ten minutes he's picturing them all as Felicity. Fuck. He makes a U-turn and heads out the backdoor. He finds his bike. He puts his helmet on, starts the bike, and heads home. He is punishing himself, he knows that and is okay with that. He isn’t okay with hurting Felicity and that is what he keeps doing.

Oliver opens the door to the Manor. It's quiet. Thea is back at school. His parents are both dead now. He has no one and nothing. He slowly walks up to his room. He changes his clothes.

After he's in a pair of sweatpants he turns on the tv and sits on the couch in his room. He flips through the channels. He finds a movie about a man who offers a woman an indecent proposal. He watches it.

After it's over he heads to bed. He's lying there staring at the ceiling when it hits him....he can offer Felicity a proposal. He can be her sex Alpha. He CAN give her that. It wouldn't put her in danger, and he could have part of her. She wouldn't have to have sex with a stranger.

IT IS PERFECT.

Oliver falls asleep with a smile on his face and a plan in his mind.

======================================.

Felicity returns to the office the next morning like nothing happened. She is a professional and she gave as good as she got. She will not let Oliver have control over her even if he does own part of her heart.Oliver shows up with Digg just before nine. She hands Oliver his agenda for the day and goes back to her desk.

She’s surprised to see Oliver has followed her, "Did you need something? And it better not be coffee."

He smiles, "I need you to set up a lunch meeting for me."

She grabs her tablet, "Okay, what department?"

"Executive Assistant."

She looks up at him, "What?"

He leans down blocking her in her chair, "I need a lunch meeting with you."

She looks suspicious, "Why?"After last night she doubts they should be left alone.

"You'll see. You can pick where and when. Just let me know." He walks back into his office with that grin on his face. The grin he had during their time on the island.

Felicity looks over at Digg who shrugs. He clearly has no idea. She decides they'll order in. At lunch, Digg makes himself scarce saying he's craving Big Belly, but he is obviously not wanting to be there.

When the lunch order arrives, she takes the food into Oliver's office. He smiles at her. She sits the food up on his coffee table. He walks over and takes a seat.

"Should we eat first or talk?" He asks her as he clears his throat and straightens his tie again..

"Both." She takes a huge bite of her noodles. She's starving. She skipped breakfast, is a stress eater, and Oliver needed to talk to her? Well, when does that ever go well for a girl?.

Oliver sits his food down, "I want to be your...I want to be the one you're with for your heat cycle...all of them until you find your Mate." He says it so fast it takes a minute to realize that yep, she heard him right.

Felicity lets the noodles fall back into her container. Her mouth she knows is hanging open, "You...want...you want us...together...again?"

He laughs lightly, "Yes."

"Why?" She eyes him, “Because I can’t please someone else? Which we both know is bullshit.”

Oliver's face scrunches up, but it's a valid question and he deserved that direct hit.

"We were good together on the island. We had fun. We are friends. You're safe with me."

She squints at him, "Uh...huh...what's the real reason?" Oliver's response was way to practiced. She watches him searching for an acceptable answer.

"Why not me? You know me. You know I can make you feel good and get you through it...and what if during pillow talk you tell about our nighttime activities? How will you explain those?"

She feels the anger bubbling up, "YOU want us to have sex because I MIGHT tell your secret if some guy sexes me up?"

Oliver's face turns red, "I said other things, too..."

"Yeah, I heard those things." She starts packing up her lunch. She will eat at her desk or her car. She is not staying here to be insulted.

“Felicity, wait!” He stands next to her, "I want to do this...it can be like a deal...You can use me for my body--which you clearly did enjoy and appreciate...like I use your brain to save me here and at night." He grabs her shoulders, "We are an amazing team in and out of bed..."

Felicity doesn't know why she does it. She should tell him no. She should storm out of the room and his life. Instead, she remembers their time together, and how much she hates the interviews with Alphas and the dates, while some were fun, bore no fruit so to speak. She can’t do that and when can she find time to find another man? She’s always with Oliver. Mostly, she looks at Oliver and she wants him. She is smart enough to know this is stupid. He drives her insane in and out of bed. A little no strings attached sex can’t hurt. Oliver has skills and she does want to explore her sexuality more. Why not?

"Okay." She tells him.

He looks shocked, "Really?"

She nods, "It'll be less complicated with you than with anyone else. WE are good together and we know what the other is doing at night. No strings attached sex. Just two friends helping each other out."

He smiles and nods, "Yes!"

"We can also date other people...this is business and sex." Felicity says brightly as Oliver's smile fades.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, I think we should just have sex with each other."

She contemplates it.

"I think for safety’s sake and to make sure we're both available..." Oliver is trying to convince her.

"What about your active dating life? You are only going to have sex when my cycle comes up?"She raises her brow. She doesn’t think that ever occurred to him.

Oliver looks crestfallen, then he smiles, "Or we have sex with each other whenever either of us want it and the other one agrees." He smiles proudly.

"Are you sure, Oliver? I mean...this is you" She moves her hands in front of his body, "and this is me..."

He wiggles his eyebrows, "Oh, I know all about that body." She knew he was trying to hurt her last night. Asshole.

Damn her body for reacting. She needs to think…”What about my Mate? How can I find one if I am with you and you are an Alpha?” Clearly she is baiting him.

Oliver licks his lips, “IF you decide or happen to find someone you want, we can re-evaluate like we do with missions.”

Before she thinks further, she blurts out, "Fine. Deal."

Oliver smiles.

"Do we shake on it?" She asks him.

He pulls her in and kisses her. He licks into her mouth and she melts against him. “I think that works better.” He smirks at her.

Felicity and Oliver finish lunch. She returns to her desk and can't believe she made a sex pact with Oliver. She dances at her desk. It's not ideal, but sex is sex and she is a grown woman who enjoys sex, so why not? She smiles the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could possibly go wrong with a sex pact????


	9. friends with benefits....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter name says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to TRY to stay on my Monday schedule.

 

Oliver watches Felicity leave the basement. She was done for the night and excited for some down time. Felicity was going to meet Carrie for a couple of drinks. Carrie was there to flirt with Tommy. They had a weird thing where she would watch him work. She says that watching the rich kid sling drinks is a turn on. Oliver didn’t get it, but Felicity always laughed and enjoyed watching Carrie and Tommy flirt. 

 

Oliver does a couple of reps of the salmon ladder before he can’t take it anymore. She left wearing his favorite purple dress with the cut out over her breasts. It never failed to make his pants tight. He walks over to Felicity’s computer. He taps the desk twice before pulling up the security cameras. He zooms in on her. She’s laughing. He watches as a man comes up to her. She shakes her head at something he said then turns away. He spins her back to him. Oliver watches as Felicity uses her loud voice. He walks away. Good for him. Oliver would have gone up there and beat him. Witnesses or no witnesses. 

 

Oliver decides he will go up to Verdant, too. He takes a quick shower and changes. It’s been a week since Felicity agreed to his idea of a sexual relationship. They still haven’t had sex or done more than kiss and even that hasn't been a daily thing. Oliver’s phone went off before they could “practice” that first night. He thought surely they would be going at it like bunnies by now. 

 

He’s waited for her to come to him. Maybe she is waiting for him…He doesn't want to push her or scare her off. Felicity has never been scared of him before, though.

 

Oliver is walking into Verdant when it hits him. He is an Alpha and if he wants to be  _ HER _ Alpha, he needs to remind her how they are together. Oliver needs to prove to Felicity that she is his. He moves to a place on the floor where he can watch her and she won't see him. A few women come up to him, he waves them off. He isn’t interested in anything or anyone but Felicity. The first time he was on Lian Yu it made him it a weapon, the second time...with her, it made him a man. He can feel the changes in him. He just doesn't know what to do about them.

 

Felicity is the most beautiful woman in the world is what he is thinking as he watches her. Oliver looks around and sees other men checking her out. They all want her. He can feel it. The Alpha in him wants to drag her out of the club. His inner Alpha wants to kill them all. Oliver looks at his watch. He knows she will be leaving soon. He knows his girl well enough to know she will use the restroom then head out. He wishes she would let him walk her to the car. She won’t. Felicity doesn’t want to “hurt his reputation”. He’s fairly certain that is a lost cause and he thinks somehow she thinks being seen with her is bad. He does, however, worry about her reputation. He knows Isabel thinks they’re sleeping together. He also knows half the office thinks they are and the other half doesn’t think SHE is good enough for HIM.

 

Oliver watches as Tommy signals Carrie to meet him upstairs. Oliver smiles. Some things never change. Tommy's signal to the woman in his life is one of them, though this one is a big improvement from past loves. 

 

Now is his chance. Oliver moves across the dance floor and down the long hall that leads to the restrooms. He uses his key to unlock the small closet where Oliver and Tommy keep the best liquor, condoms and other supplies. When they opened the club, it was with the idea of women, lots of them all the time. Oliver looks back on it and thinks they were both lying to themselves and each other. 

 

When he hears Felicity's heels clicking he opens the door and grabs her. She starts to scream, “Felicity…it’s me.” 

 

She immediately relaxes in the dark closet. He turns on the small bulb light. It’s only twenty watts. He can make out her face but not much else.

 

“Is there something wrong? Do we have a mission?”  Her heart is racing, he can feel it where his hand rests on her neck.

 

Oliver uses his body to back her against the wall. “Yes…I have a mission.” 

 

Her breaths turn to pants, “Oh...okay...do you need me on comms?” 

 

He smiles, “No. I need  _ YOU _ …here...now…” He leans down and kisses her. At first, she isn’t kissing him back and he’s about to pull back when she throws her arms around him. He deepens the kiss. Oliver shouts  _ "Yes" _ in his head. He's missed this. He licks into her mouth and she moans. 

 

Oliver drops to his knees. He widens her stance. He can't help but rub his hand up her leg slowly. Oliver loves her legs. He cups her ass and she moans. He hooks his fingers in her thong and pulls them down her legs. Oliver lifts one leg then the other to free her of the piece of material. He smells them then places them in his pants pocket. 

 

She lifts an eyebrow. Oliver smiles up at her, "For safe keeping?" She laughs and his soul warms. That is one of his favorite sounds in the world. He lifts her skirt up and places it on his head and dives into her folds. 

 

Oliver has always enjoyed pleasing women with oral sex. He's never understood why some guys don't like it. It was always good for him, but with Felicity, it's like tasting heaven. He loves the way her body reacts as he tongues her clit. He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder so he can get closer to her. He starts to lick her like a kid with a fresh ice cream cone. Felicity mewls louder and louder. Oliver takes the hint and drives two fingers into her and she bucks her hips. He moves back to her clit. He pulls and sucks as his fingers fuck her. He knows she's getting close by the sounds she makes. Oliver pushes on her g spot and sucks on her clit and she comes hard. Oliver laps at her as he works her through her orgasm. When she's come back to him, he stands up. 

 

Oliver kisses her. He knows she can taste herself on him. Felicity kisses him deeply and licks into his mouth. He just wanted a taste of her, but now his entire body is calling for her. He buries his face in her neck. Her smell is better than any drug he's ever done. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He doesn't move, "Yeah?" 

 

"Would you like to go home with me?" Her voice is shaky and soft. He thinks at first it's from the sex then he realizes she's scared he will turn her down. 

 

"Yes, very much." Oliver kisses her neck. 

 

They both start fixing their clothes. Felicity looks up at him with wide eyes, "What will we tell Carrie and Tommy?"

 

Oliver stops what he is doing, "Do we need to tell them anything? We are all adults." 

 

Felicity is worrying her bottom lip. "They both warned me off of you..." 

 

Oliver feels anger swell within him. What right does either of them have try and keep her from him? He knows his track record with women is awful, but this is different. She is HIS and he will  kill anyone who tries to keep them apart. Tommy should know better. Then again, Oliver has never been possessive before. 

 

 

"We can go to the manor. No one is there but security, and they won't tell anyone anything." Oliver tells her thinking she is maybe ashamed of him. He knows he isn't good enough for her and his past is not a selling point. 

 

"Um...if you're sure?"

 

He smiles. He is going to concentrate on the positive and that is he is spending the night with Felicity. "Do you want to stop by your place first for clothes for tomorrow?" 

 

She is thinking about it. Felicity is always practical. "I can meet you there. I can go home pack a bag for the night and that way I can drive myself to work in the morning." 

 

Oliver nods. He knows her plan is the best plan. "Okay. I'll meet you at the manor."  It’s not that he wants to do it her way, but she is an Omega and he does not want to fight with her. He is slowly learning to pick his battles with his little Omega. 

 

She smiles up at him. She rises on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "I'll see you soon!" 

 

Oliver gives her a few minutes before he leaves the small closet. He practically runs to his car. He needs to stop at the all night pharmacy. She's on birth control so that's taken care of, but Oliver wants to place candles around his room and Felicity loves mint chip ice cream and he wants to have some on hand. He walks into the wine cellar and grabs a bottle of one she likes. He smiles as he makes his way to his ducati. Oliver Queen is happy!

 

================================================

 

Felicity quickly unlocks the door the her townhouse. She is thankful that Carrie is busy with Tommy. She doesn’t know what she will think of Felicity doing this. Felicity runs to her room and pulls out her travel bag. Felicity opens her closet, grabs the dress and shoes along with accessories and undergarments for tomorrow. She places them carefully in her bag. Felicity doesn’t want to explain wrinkles in her dress. 

 

It’s then she wonders what one packs to spend the night at Oliver Queen’s?  Should she even pack anything to wear? If this goes the way Felicity wants, then she won’t be wearing any clothes.  _ FRACK!  _

 

Felicity was starting to think Oliver had changed his mind about their agreement. He had been a perfect gentleman, which Oliver is with her, but she thought once they came to terms with a sexual arrangement, he would pounce. She was getting so frustrated. When Oliver pulled her into that closet, she was so relieved. 

 

Felicity walks into her bathroom. She quickly shaves her legs. Felicity is grateful that after she accepted Oliver’s proposal she got a wax. She faces herself in the mirror. “You are doing this! He saw you at your worst on the island.” She decides to put on a bra that makes her boobs look amazing and a matching thong. 

 

“Oh!” She remembers Oliver has her panties from earlier. What did he do with them? Should she ask for them back? She really liked those.

 

Felicity shakes her head, grabs her makeup bag and toothbrush. She tosses them in her bag. She puts the bag over her shoulder. She exits her townhouse into the dark night with a sense of excitement. She laughs. She dreamed of doing this, but never thought it would happen. 

 

Felicity pulls up to the gate of Queen Manor. The guard comes out of the guardhouse. Felicity hasn't been here since Moira’s funeral. She doubts they will remember her. She rolls down her windows, “Felicity Smoak to see Oliver Queen.” 

 

The man smirks at her, “Sure, Blondie…why don’t you just turn your car around and save both of us getting into trouble.” 

 

Felicity debates saying she’s his executive assistant, but she doesn’t want to do that. She isn’t here as his assistant. She is here as his— sex buddy? She sighs, “Could you call him, please?” 

 

He shakes his head, “I am not getting fired because you think you might have a shot at being the future Mrs. Queen.” He folds his arms. 

 

Felicity picks up her cell phone and dials Oliver. He picks up, “Felicity? Where are you?” 

 

She smiles up at the guard triumphantly when he answers, “You’re on speakerphone...your guard won’t let me in…” 

 

Oliver growls then the guard’s phone rings. Felicity disconnects her phone as the gate opens. When she arrives at the front of the house, Oliver is standing on the steps waiting for her. He lifts his hand to wave. Felicity smiles at how boyish he looks. 

 

He moves to her car and opens the door. Before nerves can take over, he kisses her. When he pulls back all she can do is smile at him. 

 

“I’ll get your bag.” He walks over to the passenger seat, grabs her bag and then her hand. They walk into his huge house hand in hand. 

 

She follows Oliver upstairs. She’s never been to his room before or even to the second floor of Queen Manor. Oliver opens a door and lets her walk in first. 

 

She looks around and it isn’t quite what she expected. She isn’t sure exactly what she expected. She doubted Moira would allow posters of half naked women and Oliver is a grown man. She turns to see him toss her bag onto a lounge chair. 

 

“When we came home from Lian Yu, I found that my sister had my stuff moved to the Master bedroom.” He shrugs and looks around, “I don’t usually sleep in here…” He trails off. 

 

Her forehead crinkles, “Where do you sleep?” 

 

He smiles at her sadly, “In the sitting room on the couch or floor. Sometimes my old room. I barely sleep so it doesn’t matter.”

 

She nods, “You slept on the island.”

 

He smiles sheepishly, “I was with you.” 

 

Her mouth forms an “O”. 

 

“Not that I want you here to sleep...I mean-that was great, amazing!” He chuckles lightly. 

 

“I am the babbler here, Mister.” She teases him. 

 

He gets serious. He walks over to her. She has to toss her neck back to look up at him, “What I mean is when I was with you, I slept more soundly than I ever had on the island...maybe that will happen here.” 

 

She should be happy with that assessment and she is more or less, “Are you more comfortable in here?” 

 

He looks at the bed then the rest of the room, “Thea had the room redone, so yeah. I don’t feel like we are about to have sex in my parents bed if that’s what you’re worried about.” He cups her cheek while using his thumb to massage her. 

 

She shrugs, “I don’t know what I was thinking…” She looks around, “That’s not true. I was thinking when I saw your room I would see some part of you I don’t know.” 

 

He grabs her hand. They walk down the long hall, turn, head down another hall, then up some stairs. He stops in front of a door, “This is my room. It’s basically been untouched since I left on the Gambit.”

 

They walk into his room. It’s blue, she thought it would be green for some reason. There are trophies and picture on the mantle. There is a huge fireplace, couch…a bed. She does see a side of Oliver she’s not really truly seen before: Ollie. She finds CDs, old paperbacks and some magazines. 

 

Oliver is studying her, “What are you thinking?”

 

She turns to him, “This is Ollie Queen’s room…not yours. Is that why you’re okay with the change?”

 

He smiles, “I knew you would get it. That part of me…he’s gone. He died, yet I live. Most people don’t get that about me.” He kisses her forehead. “I come in here to remember him sometimes. When I want to think about who and what I was before the Gambit.”

 

“I only know you as you are now...”

 

He is looking around the room like a stranger would, “You wouldn’t have liked me very much.” 

 

She chuckles, “I don’t think you would have noticed me if you didn’t need my expert hands—- I mean for hacking.” 

 

Oliver takes her hands and kisses each one. Oliver Queen, this one before her, is very romantic and touchy feely. She likes it. 

 

“These hands are amazing.” Oliver looks into her eyes, “Felicity, I—“

 

She doesn’t know what he wants to say, but she does know how she feels. She throws her arms around his neck. He catches her when she jumps. They start kissing. When she pulls back Oliver is looking at her like she is everything. If she looks deep enough, she can see the possessive side of him. She has to remind herself it’s their hormones, not reality. Alphas are always attracted to Omegas. 

=========================================

 

Oliver is busy in the kitchen. He’s happily being domestic with Felicity. In just two weeks everything is changing for him. This is as close to perfect as his life has ever been. He’s waiting for Felicity right now. Oliver fired all his old guards who refused to let her in her first night. 

 

He hears the click of her heels as she looks for him. When she enters the kitchen, she stops and looks around. “You ordered in?”

 

He smiles as he finishes plating the food, “No, I cooked for us!”

 

She slides over to him, “You cook?” She goes up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kisses her. 

 

“I cook and not just in bed.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her. 

 

She laughs, “Your lame jokes are adorable.” 

 

He sits the plates down then holds out her chair for her. She sits. Oliver pours wine for them. When he sits, she takes a bite and moans. “I’m getting jealous of the food…”

 

She licks her lips, “This is good…” 

 

He blushes. He’s never actually cooked for anyone before. Raisa taught him so she tasted the results, but that’s it. He never wanted to take care of someone the way he wants to take care of her.

 

They eat and talk about their day. Tonight they’re taking the night off from Arrow things. Digg has something going on. Oliver knows he’s suffered since his break up with Carly. Felicity says it was tough on him, but not something he wants to talk about. Felicity has kept whatever he told her to herself. 

 

After the finish dinner they clean up together. “This is very domestic, Mr. Queen..” 

 

It’s not fair how much it turns him on when she calls him “Mr. Queen”.  She smiles innocently at him. He finishes wiping the counters. They walk to the TV room. It is domestic, and Oliver loves it. He loves just spending time with her. Don’t get it wrong, the sex is amazing, but just being with her is better than sex with anyone else. 

 

After the movie they head to his room for bed. They both sleep naked even when they aren’t having sex. Oliver just enjoys feeling her body next to his all night. He sleeps like he did before the gambit. 

 

 

 

 

  
  



	10. happy together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a mostly fluffy chapter. This is one of my favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to support me and this story. As I enter into that difficult part of the year to me this means so much to me!!

 

 

Every second of every day with Felicity is amazing to Oliver. One of his favorites is when they get ready for work together. He adores watching her put her makeup on and do her hair. He can’t explain it. He thinks maybe it’s because he gets to see her with messy hair, no makeup and being stunning, then watches as she transforms, almost like putting on armor to face the world. Felicity’s things have slowly come to his home. She still goes back to her apartment, but over the last few weeks, more and more of her things reside beside his in the closet.

He’s watching her put hair spray in her hair. Her makeup is done and here it comes! He scuttles over to the bed, sits and waits. She walks out of the bathroom and slides off her robe leaving her in her underthings for the day. He almost swallows his tongue which, to be honest, is usually hanging out of his mouth. She’s wearing a lacy green bra with matching thong, his green. She must notice his staring as she looks over her shoulder at him. She smiles.

“I know that look, Oliver, and we do not have time!”

She walks into the closet where their clothes hang side by side. He follows her. She is slipping a dress over her head as he walks in. When her head pops out the top, he kisses her. She moans.

“You said we don’t have time…”

She pouts, “We don’t, so stop tempting me!”

Oliver shrugs as he drops his towel.

“Not fair!” She chides him.

“All’s fair in love and war..” He bends to kiss that one spot on her neck that has her keening.

She is about to give in, he can feel it. He smiles against her neck and then her cell goes off. “Ignore it,” He tells her as he licks the spot he was kissing.

“I can’t.” She pushes him away. “It could be important.” She turns for him to zip her dress. He does it against his wishes.

He watches her run out of the closet. He decides to get dressed. Might as well go into the office. Oliver is choosing his tie when she yells, “Bye! I’ll see you at the office.”

He runs out but she’s already gone. He wanted at least one more kiss.

=================================================

Felicity is relieved to be the first one on the executive floor to arrive for work today. She needs time to think. She grabs her personal tablet. She looks up her schedule. Her alarm was correct and it wasn’t a malfunction. She looks at her health reports. Then she reads some more facts:

IT IS GENERALLY A GOOD IDEA TO USE BACKUP BIRTH CONTROL WITH YOUR FIRST HEAT CYCLE AS YOU ARE EXTREMELY FERTILE IN YOUR FIRST HEAT CYCLE. The risk is less with future cycles. 

“Oh frak me….” she mumbles.

“Miss Smoak.” Felicity startles at the sound of Isabel’s voice and almost drops her tablet. She catches it and slips it into her bag.

“Yes, Ms. Rochev?” Felicity tries to keep the disdain from her voice.

“Will you be leaving us?”

Felicity wrinkles her nose, “No. Why would I?”

Felicity hears the elevator doors open and can feel Oliver coming her way. Since they’ve been basically living together, her senses seem to be tuned into his.Digg is behind him and walks over to his post. Oliver stops at her desk with a coffee for her.

Isabel picks it up and drinks it. Felicity whimpers. If she is pregnant, she has had her last coffee for a while. Isabel seems to enjoy Felicity’s coffee.

“That was for my assistant.”

Isabel smiles at him seductively, “It goes the other way, Oliver. She gets you coffee…well, for now.” Isabel looks at Felicity, “Miss Smoak may be leaving us soon.” Isabel steps closer to Oliver.

“Oh?” Oliver lifts his brow clearly enjoying this. “Where will you be going, Miss Smoak?”

Isabel starts to speak before Felicity can gather her thoughts, “Miss Smoak might be with child. She is—“ Isabel sniffs the air, “an Omega, so no Alpha will let her work with two Alphas such as ourselves.”

Felicity stands up and snatches her coffee back, “No Alpha will tell me what I can and can’t do. EVER. That was personal, and I expect you to honor my privacy.” Felicity takes her coffee with her to the bathroom.

She walks in and checks to make sure no one else is in there. She’s alone. She sits down on the floor. It’s immaculate so she doesn’t worry about dirt right now. She pulls her knees to her chest. She is thinking which will be worse: Oliver asking if it’s his or Oliver telling her to get rid of it. She knows she isn’t ready for a baby…but the thought of THEIR baby makes her feel something. Oliver is definitely not daddy material. They aren’t even committed to each other beyond sex.

FRAK!

She tosses the coffee in the wastebasket beside her. She took her shot religiously. Okay, more than since she can’t remember the last time she went to Temple. Even though she wasn’t having sex with anyone and hadn’t in a while, she still never missed her appointment. She rests her head on her knees.

There is a knock on the door and then Oliver peeks in, “I got rid of her…” He moves to sit beside Felicity. He slides down the wall. She lifts her head and rests her cheek on her knees. She looks at Oliver and he isn’t mad. Not his must be his take.

He takes her hand into his, then kisses it, “So…we might be parents, huh?”

Felicity blinks several times.

“Have you taken a test?”

“You aren’t freaking out…..you said ‘we’.”

He chuckles, “I was there…I remember it fondly.”

“Oliver…” She searches his face and doesn’t see any blame or condemnation.

“Did you take a test?”

She shakes her head, “No. My alarm went off and I realized it was the three days later alarm. I will need to buy one.”

Oliver kisses her hand again, “You can’t just go into a store and get one. You’re my assistant and the press has been following you. Look how we have to get you to the Manor…” He laughs.

“I could order one online and have it delivered to Verdant?”

Oliver shakes his head, “Do you want Tommy and Carrie to know?”

“Good point.”

“I could have it sent to the Mansion…” she offers.

They turn to look at one another with equal looks of fear and say in unison, “Raisa.” Neither of them want her to know unless there IS something to know.

Oliver stands and helps her up, “We will think of something. First, we need to get through this board meeting today.”

He walks out. She fixes her hair and makeup first, then follows him out of the bathroom. She walks to her desk and pushes everything but work out of her head.

=====================================================

Oliver can't keep his mind on work. Felicity could be carrying his child. They could have made a child on the island where so much death follows him. He smiles. He pictures a brilliant child like her mother. He hopes their child has her smile. He pauses. Is he hoping she is pregnant? Is Oliver…? He doesn't deserve her, but a child will need both parents. This might no be the worst thing ever. A baby with Felicity.

He nods at the appropriate times at all his meetings and Felicity nudges him when it's time to wrap up. Oliver notices Isabel zeroing in on him. He tries his best to concentrate, but again Felicity nudges him and Isabel looks at him questioningly.As he walks out, Isabel catches up, "Do we have a problem here?" She looks over at Felicity.

Oliver smiles at Felicity who is talking to a few board members. The two older gentleman clearly respect and want her opinion. He turns back to Isabel, "No, not that I am aware of."

Oliver walks past her to leave the boardroom. He sees Digg who falls into step with him, "Everything okay?" Digg asks him.

“Yes, Everything is fine."

The rest of the day goes by. When it's time to head to the foundry, Oliver walks out to Felicity, "Ride with us?"

She shakes her head, "I need to go home tonight."

Oliver's face falls.

"I am out of clean underwear, Oliver." She whispers.

"You can do your laundry at the Manor. It will be fun." Oliver tries to convince her.

She has a cheeky grin on her face, "Do you even know where the laundry room is?"

He laughs lightly and shakes his head, "Honestly? No, but we can find it. Think of it as an adventure."

She nods, "Fine. Since most of my clothes are there anyway. I also need to head to the dry cleaners soon," she trails off.

"I can take all of it this weekend."

She is looking at him oddly, "Sounds good."

================================================

Felicity is trying to get Oliver to answer her. She sent the guys to a store being robbed and he’s gone silent. “OLIVER!” She screams.

“I’m here…sorry. I had to do something.”

Digg chimes in, “What did you need to do to scare us this way? I was about to come in there after you.”

“I’ll be back soon. Sorry guys.”

Digg comes in first. He is angry at Oliver. Felicity understands, she was mad he went quiet, too.

“Maybe you should go…you two can talk when you’ve calmed down.”

Digg studies her, “I know you two are together….” He confesses.

She steps back shocked. “We- we uh, Oliver and I aren’t a couple. We aren’t together. Not really.”

Digg quirks an eyebrow, “It seems like you two are together.”

She looks away, “We are fuck buddies…we have sex. Just sex.”

She sneaks a peek and Digg is shaking his head, “Nothing between the two of you is ‘just’ anything. But if that’s what you need to believe.” He looks around, “I’m going to head out. Talk some sense into him so he doesn’t do that again.”

She gives a salute, “Will do!”

He laughs andhugs her quickly before leaving.

Felicity watches him leave then goes over to her computers. Oliver should be here any minute. She sets some programs to run while they’re asleep and at work tomorrow while she waits.

She hears the locks disengage. She moves to where he can see her easily and folds her arms, “You’re in big trouble!”

He smiles and unzips his jacket and boxes come tumbling out.

“Uh, Oliver…you were supposed to stop a robbery not become an accomplice. I know vigilante-ing has few rules but I think this should definitely be a rule we have.”

He takes his jacket off then his gloves. “I left a hundred dollar bill and got us the pregnancy tests we need.”

She bends down and picks them up. She looks through them as she sits them on her desk, “You bought seven tests…you way overpaid.”

He smiles, “I didn’t know what kind or how many, so I grabbed a variety…” He starts to walk away, “let me shower and we can head home.” He’s almost out of range when he yells, “How much do those things cost?”

Felicity flips through them and none have a price tag, “I don’t know. I’ve never bought one before, or had a vigilante steal them…” she trails off.

“I heard that! I paid for them!”

Felicity runs to her car and throws the tests in it, shoving them in the bag she picked up earlier from her townhouse.

“What are you doing out here?”

Felicity whips around to see Oliver. “That was a quick shower.”

“I want to get you home..” He presses her against the car.

“Oliver…people might see…”

“And?”

She pushes against his chest, “It’s not a good idea for either of us. You know that…”

Oliver steps back, but takes her hand, “You know I think you’re beautiful and I’m not ashamed of us, right?”

She nods. She thinks he likes the hot sex, “Sure, I know.”

He sighs, “I really am proud to be your whatever…”

She’s looking at the pavement and mumbles sex god. She doesn’t think he hears her until he laughs.

“Sex god?” She looks up at him and his face is beautiful. He looks happy and relaxed. “I can live with that…”

“We need to get home so your sex god can get some lovin’.”

Felicity rolls her eyes as she slides into her car. “You taking your bike or do you want to ride with me?” Oliver always turns down her clown car. She always reminds him that this clown car saved his ass.

He looks from the car to his bike, “I want to go with you.”

She’s shocked as he walks around and slides in the passenger seat. She thought for sure he would insist on driving. He sits down and pushes the seat as far back as it can go. He looks huge in her tiny car.

“We might need the jaws of life to cut me out of this car.” He tells her while looking around her car.

“Then I get to see some sexy firemen…win/win for me!” She teases him.

“Look but not touch.” His voice falls to arrow levels. It sends a shiver down her spine.

They arrive at the manor. The guards wave them through when they see Oliver. She parks the car and Oliver somehow gets out of her tiny car. He takes her bags from her.

“Are we doing these tonight?”

Felicity stops, “I thought…I didn’t think you would want to be around when I took them.”

He squints his eyes in confusion, “Where else would I be?”

She shrugs, “I don’t know….”

They walk up to the Manor quietly. He takes her bags upstairs then tells her he’s going to make dinner. She changes into her sleep shorts and tank top. She is brushing her hair when Oliver is back. She watches him sit a tray down on the coffee table in the room.

They eat and talk about the day. “Digg knows about us…”

Oliver nods, “He’s observant which makes him good at his job.” He takes another bite of the sandwich he made.

“You’re okay with it?”

Oliver places his sandwich on the plate, “Yes. Are you?”

“I guess….I don’t want him to feel weird or like he has to pick sides when this is over.”

Oliver gets very quiet. She looks at him and he smiles, but it’s a sad smile. He finishes eating and says he needs to change. She decides to follow him to bed.

=====================================================

They fall into bed. Oliver pulls her into his chest. When she thinks he’s asleep, she slips from the bed as she grabs her phone and the bag with the tests and heads to the bathroom. She turns the light on and pulls out the pregnancy tests. She decides to take two. She reads the directions and pees on the sticks. She looks at her phone to see the time.

“Now, I wait.”

She is sitting with the toilet lid down and waiting when she hears a tap on the door. “Felicity, you okay?”

She moves and opens the door, “Yeah.” He looks past her into the room.

She opens the door all the way, “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to pee on some sticks.”

“What?”

He’s sleepy and adorable. She smiles, “The pregnancy tests.”

“Oh.” He takes her hand and they go back to bed. “I think we will be more comfortable in here.” He puts his back against the headboard and Felicity sits between his legs. Her back to his chest. He takes her hands in his.

“Are you scared?” He says softly.

Is she? “I don’t know. I’ve never been in this situation before. Omegas are only fertile in heat.”

She is about to ask Oliver when he hugs her to him, “I had a pregnancy scare once. A Beta. We met in college. One night stand.”

Felicity is playing with his fingers, “She wasn’t pregnant?”

Oliver leans in to smell her. She thinks her smell soothes him. She waits and he finally tells her, “Sam..she was pregnant. She lost the baby just before I went on the Gambit. I never would have gone had she been pregnant. I wasn’t ready to be a Dad, but I was willing to try.”

Felicity turns between his legs. She puts her hand on his cheek and he smiles shyly, “Oliver, that is sad. I can’t be happy a baby was lost. I wish you hadn’t suffered on the island...yet, I wouldn’t know you...” She kisses him chastely. She pulls away and looks him in the eye, “You don’t have to stay with me. I know I can’t abort a child, I don’t know about raising a baby, but I KNOW I won’t force you to be tied to me.”

Oliver’s eyes flash with anger, “I will not leave you or our child…if there is a child.” He kisses her hand, “We are in this together, regardless of what that tests say, okay?”

Felicity feels the tears in her eyes start to fall, “Okay.”

She looks at the bedside clock. “They’re done.”

Hand in hand they walk into the bathroom. She grabs them and looks at them, “Not Pregnant.” She smiles and hugs him. When she pulls back he looks sad.

She cleans up her mess while Oliver goes back to bed. While her past comes rushing back. Oliver will leave her…her Dad did…Coop did. He preferred death to letting her save him. Maybe it’s the emotions from everything or maybe she’s realizing Oliver will leave her, too. Felicity looks at herself in the mirror. She walks out, determined to start distancing herself from Oliver before it’s too late.

=================================================

Oliver is waiting for Felicity in bed. He is sad the tests were negative. He knows they aren’t even committed to each other, but when he thinks about the future,, she is always there beside him. He came back for her. He wants everything with her.

Felicity crawls into bed. He opens his arms and she is in his arms. He can breathe again. He’s playing with her hair as she rubs circles on his torso. He knows something is wrong. He is about to ask her if it’s because of the pregnancy test when she finally speaks.

“My Dad left me…”

Oliver’s hand stills, “What?”

“When I was seven, he walked out and never came back. I waited for years for him to come home. I thought if I was good enough, smart enough and even prettier maybe he wouldn’t have left me…thinking you didn’t want to be involved wasn’t about you—if I were pregnant—everyone leaves me.”

Oliver sits up and she mirrors him, “I’m not leaving you. Baby or no baby. How anyone can leave you is beyond me.”

Felicity looks down at her hands, “Coop left me, too.”

Oliver tilts his head to catch her eye. The room is dark, but he can tell she sees him. She looks him in the eye.

“The only man I’ve ever loved who supposedly loved me back. He killed himself because of me…I’m poison, Oliver. Don’t get attached, okay?”

“Felicity.” He says with pain in his voice. He pulls her onto his lap, “You are not poison. Your Dad is a fool and this Coop guy was an idiot.”

She shakes her head, “NO. He went to prison for me. It was too much and he killed himself. My Dad and Coop…it can’t be a coincidence.”

Oliver hugs her to his chest. His beautiful ray of light has her own demons. Oliver wants to slaughter anyone who dares to hurt her. He fills her tears land on his chest. It’s then he realizes he didn’t come back just to protect her, or to be with her….Oliver Queen is in love with her. He can’t tell her that, not now anyway. She will run. He knows in his heart and his soul she is meant to be his and he is already hers.

Eventually, he moves them so he is spooning her. They fall asleep like this and Oliver decides this is the best way to fall asleep. He gives into sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 


	11. Count your blessings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heroic Oliver...lots of fluffy goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is later in the day...I am having a really, really bad day and almost didn't post at all. I love this chapter so I had to do it. I hope you love it as much as I do.

 

Oliver is awakened when he hears someone in the house. He searches the entire manor, his heart is racing. He checks to see if Thea came home again. He finds her room empty. He looks through the manor and asks the bare bones staff if they’ve seen anyone in the house. They all assure him they have not and would have called security had they seen someone beside him, Thea or Miss Felicity.  

 

Oliver walks to the front hall and calls the gate. “This is Mr. Queen, has anyone come to the gate this morning?”

 

“No, Sir. Aside from the staff, no one has entered beside you and your guest.” 

 

Oliver knows he felt someone, “Thanks.” 

 

He makes his way back to Felicity asleep in his bed. She’s beautiful. He smiles as he makes his way to her. He lifts the covers from the foot of the bed and crawls under. He slowly kisses his way up her body. When he reaches the apex of her thighs he moves her sleep shorts to the side and licks her until she squirms. He smiles and wraps lips around her clit as he pushes two fingers inside her. He sucks hard on her clit as he pushes on her spongy swollen wall. Her back arches off the bed as she shouts, “Oliver!”

 

He smiles as he laps up her juices. He kisses the rest of the way up her body. He stops at her nipples, then continues his journey. When he reaches her face, she tosses the covers from his head. She’s smiling and clearly enjoying herself. 

 

“Good morning,” he says as he leans in to kiss her. 

 

“What a way to wake up!”

 

Oliver smiles down at her. “I was thinking…maybe you could wake up every morning like this...”

 

She laughs and it is one of his favorite things to see. She rises up and kisses him gently, “You can wake me up like that every day? Tempting.” She starts to move from under him. 

 

“I’m being serious. Why don’t you move in?”

 

He sees the confusion on her face. She is looking for something and he doesn’t know what it is. She smiles softly, “We can keep having sex. You don’t have to ask me to move in. I told you…I am doing my Heat Cycle with you.”

 

He sits up, “It is not about that. Well, it isn’t just about that. I like you here. I like getting ready for work together and coming home together.” 

 

Felicity sits up. “Oliver…is this because you think I might be pregnant? The tests said negative.”

 

Oliver shakes his head, “No. It’s because this,” he motions between them, “it’s working and— I like it. Is it not working for you? Am I doing something wrong?”

 

She smiles and climbs into his lap, “You’re doing everything wonderfully…I just….Oliver, moving into together is a huge deal. Things would change, and I am your executive assistant and what happens when you have some ball, gala or other fancy event and need a date?”

 

Oliver kisses her nose, “ _ WE _ go.”

 

She sighs, “Oliver…do you even know what people think about us?”

 

Oliver shakes his head, “That I’m one lucky bastard since you’re the smartest and most beautiful girl in Starling City?” She is all those things and more. 

 

She tries to pull away and he grabs her hips, “Tell me. What do they say?”

 

She ducks her head, “They think you hired me because I’m not attractive to you. That…I am less than appealing. Which is better than the ones who think I have some secret sex move or have put an actual spell on you….no one thinks we could ever be a couple. It’s unthinkable.” She looks at him through her lashes. 

 

Oliver feels his blood start to boil, “Who? Who says this? I want names.” He says this and it almost scares him how much he means it. 

 

She tries again to move, “It doesn’t matter. No one will think we are a couple, Oliver. At least, not without some weird reason.”

 

Oliver is trying to calm down, “I dare anyone to say it to my face.”  _ Wait a second _ , “Have they said this to you?”

 

She shakes her head, “No. They are kind enough to say it behind my back.” 

 

Oliver lifts her chin up with his pointer finger, “We are not unthinkable.” 

 

“Oh, Oliver.” Tears fall from her eyes, “We are. Don’t you see that? I’m a cocktail waitress’s daughter from Vegas. You are the son of the most prominent family in this city. You are known around the world.”

 

He smirks, “And Ghost Fox Goddess isn’t?”

 

She smiles, “Not the same thing.”

 

“We both have pasts and we both have secret identities….we are a great team…” Oliver tries one last time. 

 

She smiles and wraps her arms around him, “Can I think about it?” 

 

He smiles, “Of course, as long as you know I’m going to keep trying to persuade you.”

 

“With orgasms?” She bites her lip. 

 

“With everything I have, baby.” He kisses her. He lays her back on the bed when the alarm goes off. 

 

She pouts, “We have to go to work…” 

 

“I’m the boss…”

 

“No way. Not gonna happen.” She moves off the bed. He hasn’t convinced her yet. He will. Oliver wants this more than anything he has ever wanted before. He really hopes he doesn’t screw this up. Oliver Queen is ready to be in a relationship. He knows he isn’t good enough for Felicity, but what man is? And Oliver is willing to try. He wants to be her mate, her friend, her partner. He wants it all with her. 

 

====================================================

 

Felicity is waiting for Carrie at the cafe across the street from QC. She can hear people talking about her. They’re talking about what she’s wearing, where is Oliver? And how she keeps her job. It doesn’t seem to occur to them she is good at her actual job. Felicity is highly over qualified. 

 

Carrie comes in and sits down. “What have I missed?”

 

Felicity smiles, “I am either a prude or a whore…”

 

Carrie rolls her eyes, “Why are so many women mean to each other? Why is it always the whore or the madonna? Want me to say something?”

 

“ _ NO! _ I think ignoring it is best.” 

 

The waiter comes over and takes their order. They both order sandwiches and a specialty cold brew coffee. “Okay, so what did you need the urgent roommate meeting about? Should I call Tommy?” Carrie asks her seriously. 

 

Felicity leans on the table and Carrie does the same, “He asked me to move in with him...”

 

Carrie sits back, “What did you say?”

 

Felicity can’t get a read on what she’s thinking. She needs advice here. “I told him I would think about it.”

 

Carrie nods, “What are you thinking?”

 

Felicity looks away to gather her thoughts. She turns back to Carrie. She is waiting patiently. She takes a deep breath, “That I am in love with him. When this ends, and it will….living together would just mean more to untangle.”

 

The waiter brings their food. He places the sandwiches and drinks on the table. After he leaves Carrie takes a sip, “You practically live there now. When was the last time you slept in your own bed?”

 

Felicity nods. Carrie is right. She has been there every night. Most of her clothes and all of her shoes have migrated to Oliver’s. He or the staff put a hairdryer and straightener in the bathroom. She even did her laundry there. 

 

“The difference is the commitment level. Oliver Queen and commitment don’t go together. I remember Tommy telling us how he went on the Gambit because Laurel wanted to move in together.”

 

Carrie watches someone walk by their table and give Felicity a dirty look. When the woman turns to Carrie, she gives her the middle finger, “Keep moving.” She tells the other woman. 

 

“Felicity….He  _ LEFT _ because she pushed him. He is asking  _ YOU _ to do this. In my opinion, that shows his level of commitment and that this is completely different.  _ YOU _ are completely different to him.”

 

Felicity sits back in her chair. That is all absolutely true. She takes a bite of her lunch and thinks about it. The thought of living with Oliver fills her with butterflies, but it also fills her with fear. 

 

“Is this because of your Dad and Cooper?”

 

Felicity looks at Carrie and the tears start to fall, “Yeah…..probably a little.”

 

Carrie takes her hand, “Oliver isn’t Noah or Cooper. I am not saying do this…I’m saying don’t let fear hold you back.”

 

Felicity ponders it for a moment, “What if...what if he wants more from me?”

 

Carrie looks at her, “Such as?” She smiles. Felicity knows Carrie is going to make her say it. 

 

“Do you think he wants to...Mark me? Take me for his Mate?”

 

Carrie tilts her head, “Do you? I don’t know the man.” 

 

Felicity’s heart rate climbs and she feels nervous and excited, “I don’t know….”

 

“Do you want that eventually with Oliver?”

 

Felicity thinks about how good things have been and the man Oliver is, “Yeah…” She says shyly. Felicity doesn’t think she would have admitted this if Carrie didn’t push her. Oliver isn’t Cooper or her Dad. Oliver is Oliver, and that is amazing.

 

Felicity wipes her eyes, “Thank you. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for…”

 

“And you will be the best landlord a girl and her billionaire boyfriend could ever want.”

 

They both laugh. Carrie tells Felicity all about Tommy and what Felicity has missed. She admits to the baby scare and how awesome Oliver was and how it led to her opening up. Felicity is laughing at one of Carrie’s stories when Carrie stops and smiles. “Did you tell Oliver who you were having lunch with today?”

 

She takes a sip of her cold brew, “No, why?”

 

“Hello Mr. Queen….Mr. Diggle, would you care to join us?” Carrie smiles at them.The staff have two more chairs added to their table and quickly take the men’s orders.

 

Carrie turns to Oliver, “As you can see, not an Alpha…not a dude…” she smiles sweetly. 

Oliver looks confused, “I know that…”

 

“Oh, okay. I just thought you might be here to check to see if Felicity had an Alpha date….” She tilts her head and watches him. 

 

Felicity looks at him. Surely, he doesn’t think that. “Oliver doesn’t think that. I assured him that I’m done with that. Right, Oliver?”

 

He clears his throat, “Yes. Yes, you did.” His face is red. Digg is laughing.

 

“What were you ladies discussing when we interrupted?” Oliver turns on his charm. Carrie looks to Felicity and they both roll their eyes. 

 

“I was telling Felicity about this thing Tommy does in bed that makes my eyes roll back in my head and then she told me you asked her to move in, so I was commenting on her being the best landlord ever…”

 

Felicity laughs at the different emotions that cross Oliver’s face. Digg starts to choke. Felicity looks at him, “Are you okay?”

 

“You two are moving in together?” Digg asks

 

Oliver sits up straight, “I asked, she hasn’t answered.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Felicity turns to Oliver, “Are you really checking up on me?”

 

Oliver looks embarrassed, “Maybe…”

 

Felicity looks around the cafe. “You shouldn’t have come here…people are talking.”

 

Oliver leans towards her, “And I don’t care. The only reason I am not kissing you right now is you would punch me.” 

 

She laughs, “True.”

 

They all walk back to the office together.

========================================================

 

 

Digg and Oliver are talking about Vertigo being back on the street. Oliver’s head isn’t in the mission talk. First, he is worried about the feeling someone was in the house this morning and second, he wants to know Felicity’s thoughts on living together.

 

“Oliver?” Digg shouts. Oliver must have ignored him. 

 

“Yes, sorry...”

 

Digg chuckles, “Do you want to talk about what is really on your mind?

 

Oliver knows he’s busted, “I am wanting to know if Felicity is seriously considering moving in.”

 

Digg looks over at Felicity working in her office, “I would say she is and is weighing all the pros and cons...”

 

They both see her reach for the Arrow Mission Tablet, or the AMT as she calls it. She taps for a minute then puts it back. Oliver turns to Digg, “She must be getting close…”

 

Digg nods, “That’s your girl.”

 

Oliver smiles broadly. 

 

“You are such a goner for her. Have you told her you love her? That you’re  _ in _ love with her?”

 

Oliver’s smile falls, “No. I need to make sure we are both ready for that. I don’t think she is even close to there, yet.”

 

Digg nods his head, “She jumped out of a plane for you…she loves you. She’s just scared. You don’t have the best track record here.”

 

Oliver sighs, “Yeah, and men keep leaving her…”

 

Digg clicks his tongue, “She told you about her Dad?”

 

Oliver doesn’t look at Digg but at Felicity, “And Cooper.”

 

“Cooper?”

 

Oliver turns to Digg again, “Her story to tell. Not mine for once.”

 

Felicity is headed their way both men sit up straight. Oliver asks as soon as she’s in the door, “Vertigo?”

 

“Sadly, yes but not a lead.” Felicity looks to Digg, “Carly called, AJ is sick. They think it’s the Vertigo.” 

 

Digg looks shell shocked, “He isn’t into drugs, how? Why?” He stands up, “I need to be there for them.”

 

“Of course.” Oliver tells him, “Take all the time you need.”

 

Digg turns to Oliver, “Thanks, man.” He moves to Felicity and kisses her cheek, “Keep me posted with all of this.”

 

She smiles up at him, “You, too. Give them both my love.”

 

Oliver watches Digg go. “We need to find out what is going on and stop it.”

 

Felicity is watching Digg then turns to him, “I know.”

 

He shakes his head, “Put aside QC work for the day.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Very.”

 

He watches Felicity leave. He knows no one will trace her work back to them. Oliver trusts her with everything in him. He smiles. It’s nice to trust someone that fully. He trusts Digg to have his back. He trust Tommy to be his best friend, but he trusts Felicity with everything in him, the good and the bad. For the first time in six years, Oliver doesn’t feel like he’s cursed.

 

 

====================================================

 

Felicity thinks she has a lead. She is trying to track it down when Oliver runs into her office, “I have to go…I’ll meet you later at the foundry.” He turns to leave. 

 

“Oliver?”

 

He puts his hands on the door frame and turns around waiting for her. 

 

“Is everything okay? Is it Thea?”

 

“Thea is fine.” He looks down breaking eye contact. She knows he is about to lie to her, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” He smiles his fake smile, “I will see you later.” He strides to the elevator.

 

Felicity looks down at her tablet. She needs the power she has at the Foundry to get this done. She waits a while then leaves. 

 

Once at the foundry, she boots up her computers and starts to work. She can lose herself in coding and this puzzle. That way she doesn’t have to think about Oliver or moving in together  _ or _ Oliver and lying to her. She thought that was over. 

 

She is running her scans when she gets the call from Carly that Digg is now sick, too. Carly says she shows no signs of it. Felicity is thinking about what all these people could have in common. There is no way AJ is doing drugs or Digg for that matter. Digg and Oliver are all "Our bodies are our temples" types. Felicity will admit to worshipping Oliver's body like it were her temple. 

 

Now, she is back to wondering where he has been for the last few hours. She thought she knew everything about him. Maybe it's Thea. Or Tommy, though Carrie would tell her if something was up with Tommy. Felicity is lost in thought when her phone chimes. 

 

It's an alert from QC. The automated text is stating all employees can receive their flu shot tomorrow for free. Felicity hates needles. She’d rather have the flu. That reminds her of Digg trying to get her to go with him and ....OH!  _ Oh! _

 

Felicity runs to her computer.  _ Yes! _ There is every chance that the flu vaccine is contaminated. Digg can't help her. She tries Oliver's cell and it goes straight to voicemail. She tries to not worry about what he could be up to right now. She can sit here and wait  _ OR _ go check out the health truck that is already at QC for tomorrow...

 

Felicity grabs her coat, phone and tablet as she runs up the steps to leave. Tommy is in the storage room as she runs past, "Hey, where are you going?" 

 

"Flu shot!" 

 

He starts to follow her, "You hate needles." 

 

She stops and turns to him, "I think I found where the Vertigo is coming from! The flu shots. So, I am going to go and check it out."

 

Tommy grabs her arm, "Alone?" 

 

"Yes." She sees the worry, "It will be easy in and easy out. If I'm not back in thirty minutes...call Oliver." 

 

Tommy doesn't want to let her go. She can tell.

 

"Fine. I will call Oliver. I swear I will, Smoak." 

 

She kisses his cheek really quickly, "I know you will. Thank you."

 

======================================================

 

Oliver can't believe this. He really cannot believe this. He walks into the club. The doorman waves him into the main room of the club. He doesn't see Tommy behind the bar. He walks over to a waitress to see where he is when she answers first.

 

"Oliver, thank goodness. Tommy is going crazy trying to find you! He's up in the office."

 

Oliver pulls his phone from his jacket pocket.  _ Shit! _ He didn't turn it back on. He turns it on and sees two missed calls from Felicity hours ago and eighty-three from Tommy and forty from Carrie. Oliver takes the stairs two at a time. He taps on the door twice and walks in while dialing Felicity repeatedly.  _ FUCK! _

 

Carrie is to him before he closes the door. She slaps his face, "I swear to everything in this world if  _ ANYTHING _ has happened to her, one hair on her head is out of place..." She grabs the letter opener from the table by the office door, "I will gut you. Do not doubt me, Oliver Queen."

 

Oliver doesn't doubt she will. The look on Carrie's face tells him she will hurt him. "Who? Who is hurt?" 

 

Fear settles in his stomach. He looks to Tommy. He looks around. He closes his eyes and looks to his best friend, "Felicity is waiting for me in the basement?" 

 

Tommy shakes his head, "She left. She had a lead and left." 

 

Oliver punches in Digg's number. 

 

"Hello? Oliver?" 

 

"Carly? Where is Digg? Is AJ okay?"

 

Carly sniffles "They both are sick with the Vertigo virus or whatever this is that is happening."

 

_ OH _ god...Oliver’s knees give out. Felicity is in trouble. "Tell Digg to take all the time he needs." He grits out. He disconnects the call. 

 

He stands. "Tell me you know where she went!" Oliver can't control his temper.  

 

"Oh, now he's worried. Where were you?" Carrie asks him.

 

Oliver can't argue with her. She is right. He was out dealing with his past and he should have been taking care of Felicity. She is his future, he knows that. He can't imagine his life without her anymore. She is the light that guides him. She is sunshine in his dark world. 

 

Tommy moves between Carrie and Oliver. 

 

"You're protecting Carrie from me?" 

 

Tommy nods, "She will be my mate. I will protect her with my life. I might die, but I will try to save her."

 

All the fight leaves him. He's always wanted Tommy to be happy. Carrie makes him happy. He deserves this. "I am sorry."

 

Tommy turns to Carrie, "He's never said that before."

 

"Tell me what you know."

 

Tommy moves to sit and Carrie goes with him. Oliver can't sit. He paces. "Felicity was leaving and I asked her where she was going. She had a lead. Flu shots. I made her promise to call you. She said she had tried." Tommy looked at him accusingly. "She said to give her thirty minutes and I should call you. I've been trying all day." 

 

Oliver rubs his head. If anything happens to her, it's his fault. He doesn't know where to begin. "She always tells me where to go..." 

 

Carrie snorts. Oliver glares.  Oliver bows his head...thinking, "I can get her sniff. Her Heat is coming. I just need to scent her stuff." He heads for the door when his phone rings. He pulls it out, "Thank God, it's her." 

 

"Felicity! I was so worried."

 

"Sorry, Oliver, your pretty little assistant can't come to the phone right now...she's a bit preoccupied." The Count says to him. 

 

Oliver's throat goes dry as his blood pressure rises. She’s in trouble. “Do you remember me? I remember you….Arrow…”

 

“What do you want?” Oliver is holding his phone so tight it may shatter in his hands. 

 

“Your assistant and I are waiting in your office, high above the city….” He taunts Oliver. He can’t know what he’s unleashed. 

 

“Do  _ NOT _ hurt her…”

 

The Count laughs, “But Oliver…it’s so much fun…the smell of fear radiating off of her is  _ SO _ enticing.”

 

Oliver starts to breathe heavily through his nose. He feels that part of him he let go. The part that murders and tortures roars to life inside him. “I’m on my way.” Oliver hangs up. He could hear her struggling in the background. 

 

He starts for the door when Carrie calls to him, “Where is she?”

 

Oliver’s face must scare her as she recoils. Tommy grabs his girlfriend and pushes her behind him, “Go get your girl…” 

 

Oliver nods and leaves. He can’t remember putting his suit on. He doesn’t remember the ride on his bike over to QC. All he can focus on is her. His Felicity is in danger. He arrives around back where he can easily sneak into the building. He makes his way up in the elevator to the floor below his, then moves to the stairwell. He can smell her. She is afraid. 

 

He sees them through the glass. The Count has his hands on her. He is running his hand through her beautiful hair. Oliver will rip that hand from his body. He gets to the door, “I’m here.”

 

The Count turns, “What? No grease paint and hood?”

 

He looks down at Felicity. She doesn’t seem to have been harmed.

 

The Count pulls her up, “My, my, my…she must mean more to you than just an assistant. The predatory eyes, the stance, the way you’re wound so tight….” The Count pulls on Felicity’s ponytail, “Has the boss man been fucking the help? Tsk Tsk…”

 

“Let her go. Your issue is with me, not  _ HER _ .”

 

The Count looks at Oliver and smiles, “But she is pretty and I bet she would cry while I hurt her. You won’t….that’s no fun…plus my Boss? She wants this one gone….” 

 

The Count pulls the huge needle back. “Drop your bow, Oliver….”

 

Oliver instead nocks an arrow. 

 

“Oliver?” Felicity pleads. 

 

Oliver cuts his eyes to her and then back to The Count, “Don’t…don’t kill him...not for me…”

 

The Count laughs, “Aw, she loves you….too bad…where were you today, Oliver, or better -  _ who were you with? _ Hmmmmm….Inquiring minds want to know.” The Count looks back at Oliver, “Put down the bow or I will torture her first….”

 

Oliver tosses the bow down. 

 

The Count laughs, “Kick it to me…” 

 

Oliver does as he says.

 

Felicity gasps when he pulls her hair to expose her neck, “I’m sorry, Felicity, the boss demands what she demands…this is a much better way to die.” The Count assures her before moving to plunge it into her neck. 

 

Oliver runs and tackles him. Felicity is tossed away by The Count. Oliver starts to beat him. He breaks his hands easily, then starts pounding his face. 

 

“Oliver!” Felicity screams. 

 

He stops to look at her across the floor. He looks back down at the man who almost took her from him. “He can’t live. He knows who I am…” Oliver grabs an arrow from his back and plunges it into his heart. He uses his strength to throw him out the window. 

 

He staggers over to Felicity. His adrenaline is high, but the fear of losing her is making him nervous. He reaches her, “Are you okay?”

 

She looks at him with such devotion that Oliver leans in and kisses her. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to kill again…I’m the reason…”

 

Oliver smiles, “You are the reason for so many things. Him dying? Not one of them. He had you, he was going to hurt you, there was no choice to make. He was dead the moment he laid his hands on you…” He kisses her with everything in him. He pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. 

 

“You need to go. The cops will be here.” 

 

“See you at home?” He asks her. 

 

“Yeah.” 

====================================================

 

Felicity answers all the police questions as honestly as she can. The Count took her and the Arrow saved her. She doesn’t know how he knew she was in danger, but the Arrow came and saved her just in time. She assumes he took her because she works for QC, but he never said anything. 

 

She is so tired as she drives up the long driveway to the manor, to Oliver, and to being able to breathe deeply again. She turns off the car and Oliver rushes out and opens her door. He bends at the knees and she puts her arms around his neck. He stands as she wraps her legs around him. They both need to reconnect with the other. She rests her head on his shoulder. He walks up the stairs to the manor then slams the door shut with his foot. He never loses his balance. She is impressed, though she probably should not have been. He doesn’t carry her up the stairs. He carries her into the sitting room. He sits down on the sofa. She lifts her head. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Oliver looks confused, “For what?”

 

She looks deep into his eyes, “For coming for me tonight and for just now. The adrenaline is wearing off. I’m cold and tired.” 

 

“I can start a fire...” He starts to move her off his lap. 

 

“Not yet. Your body heat is enough. I need you to hold me.” Felicity was scared. She knew Oliver would save her, but she feared what it would cost her. She snuggles into him.

 

Oliver hugs her closer to him. She is trying hard not to fill the silence. It goes against her nature to have this much quiet time. Oliver clears his throat and then starts talking very low.

 

“I thought I was going to be too late, again.” He whispers. 

 

She lifts her head to look and sees tears in his eyes. They start to fall. She wipes them, “You had perfect timing.” 

 

Oliver shakes his head. He hugs her again, encouraging her to snuggle him. She takes the hint that he can’t look at her while he tells her something big. 

 

“On the island, I couldn’t save Shado…a woman who  helped me so much and I couldn’t save her from death. I couldn’t save my friend, Slade….I didn’t save my Mom last spring.” His voice cracks, “I thought I was going to fail again.” He hugs her tighter. “I don’t think I could watch you die and go on living…”

 

She lifts her head, “Oh, Oliver.” She grabs his face in her hands, “I’m right here.  _ YOU _ did save me. We won this one.” She leans and kisses him gently. 

 

When she pulls back Oliver lifts her and carries her to bed. He holds her all night long. They both need this. Felicity thinks maybe she will definitely move in with Oliver. Life is short. What she feels for him is real and for the first time in a long time, she feels alive and she feels wanted. She doesn’t want to look too closely at what else she is feeling for Oliver. 

 

 


	12. rollercoasters aren't always fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road bump...a BIG road bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy all the fluff? You did? Yay.....that's over now....sorry...
> 
> personal note: if you've been around you know October isn't a good month for me...I will do my best to post every week and answer comments. I can't promise it will happen BUT the story is completely written and edited...so it should be.

 

As they walk up to his room, he can tell something is bothering her. Something more than The Count almost killing her.  He waits for her to do her nightly routine as he changes into sweatpants. He’s lying on the bed waiting for her when she comes out wearing one of his old college tee shirts (she teases him that he has so many to choose from) and panties. She looks like a goddess. 

 

She climbs into bed, rolling to her side to face him, “We need to talk.” 

 

_ Oh shit.  _ Things were going too well. He quickly tries to think of what he could have possibly done wrong. Does she know why he wasn’t there for her today? Oh god, he’s fucked this up. He is doing everything he can think of to prove he’s boyfriend material. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

She bites her lip, “It is almost time…”

 

“Time?” There is nothing on his QC calendar, no criminals they’re looking for and they’ve only been together a couple of months.

 

She blushes, “My next heat, Oliver…” She looks at her hands, “It’s coming up fast…”

 

Oliver looks at her, “And...we agreed to do this together. Have you changed your mind?” He holds his breath, scared she might have changed her mind.

 

She smiles and bites her lip, “No, of course not.”

 

Oliver can’t help but smiling, “But….” He’s really happy to hear that. 

 

She leans down and kisses him. “Should we wait until— to have sex again?” 

 

“Do you want to wait?” 

 

She nods. He doesn’t want to wait. He could have sex with her multiple times everyday. “Okay…then we wait.” 

 

She kisses him chastely, “Thank you!”

 

=============================================

 

Felicity is at the clinic. She’s cold in this office and thin gown. She is glad she left her socks on. She’s swinging her legs when the doctor comes in. 

 

“Miss Smoak. What can we do for you today?” 

 

“The shot please.”

 

“I thought you were rethinking that since you had decided to go with an Alpha for your heat and would need condoms...safety first.” 

 

Felicity nods, “I am all about safety.” She smiles, “I am going to go through this heat with the man I did last time. I trust him.” She has run so many tests on Oliver’s blood and she may have snuck an STD panel on them the last few months. Okay, she did. After their island adventure, she was bit worried about his health and hers.

 

“Has he been tested?”

 

She nods, “Yes, he’s all clear.” 

 

When they started having sex, they decided to use condoms and now she feels secure that he’s only with her and she is definitely only with him. She wants to eliminate the condoms for her heat. She knows they won’t bond, they aren’t like that, but it would be nice to not worry about them. They care for one another, but that is a huge commitment that can never be broken except with death. 

 

=============================================

 

Oliver arrives home and he isn’t in a good mood. Arrow business did not go his way, the office and Isabel make him want to shoot arrows into people during the day as well as at night. When he walks into his old room to get more clothes to move to the room he shares with Felicity, he finds his past in his bed, naked and waiting for him. Why are the Lance girls always showing up naked? Ollie was a real douche.  He sighs, “What are you doing?” 

 

She crawls to the end of the bed, “Waiting for you, Ollie.”

 

He ignores her and walks to his closet and pauses, “I said you could stay here until you tell your family you’re alive and back, Sara.”

 

She smiles at him, “I want to sleep  _ here _ ….” 

 

He looks at her and heads into his closet, “I don’t care if you stay in here.” He exits the closet with a bag of clothes, “I won’t be in that bed. Enjoy.” He walks to the door, “Stay in here until I explain this to Felicity, understood?” 

 

Sara crawls out of bed, “Who is Felicity? The blonde I saw you had in your parents room the other day?” 

 

Oliver counts to ten, “She’s my girlfriend.” He hates that she was lurking around the house and saw Felicity. Sara could be a threat to his relationship with Felicity. She knows Oliver and Sara ran off together. Oliver has no feelings for Sara, but will Felicity understand that?

 

Sara laughs, “Oh, okay…” 

 

Oliver glares at her, “She is. I want to make her my mate. I  _ WILL _ make her my mate as soon as she agrees.” 

 

Sara stops smiling, “You’re serious?” 

 

Oliver nods, “Yes, she’s everything to me.” 

 

“You owe me, Ollie-- “

 

Oliver looks away then back at Sara, “I know. I said I would help you with your family and let you stay here and I will. I will help you as much as I can. I am sure Felicity will, too.” 

 

Sara snorts, “Yeah...okay.”

 

“I am going for a run, then starting dinner for me and Felicity. The mini fridge is stocked. I’ll tell her about you tonight, then I will introduce you to her, okay?” 

 

“Uh huh…” Sara nods, “Wait...you’re cooking? Where is Raisa?” 

 

Oliver smiles, “I sent her on vacation. The other reason you need to get with your parents ASAP...Felicity’s heat is coming in a couple of days and I want us to be alone…” 

 

==============================================

 

Felicity is meeting Oliver at his house and can’t wait to tell him about her day. They had a rough night on the streets tonight. She stopped by her townhouse; she decided Oliver needs a pick me up and she thinks since her heat starts in about three days, she can tell him her new rule of no condoms. She gets the gift she made for him. She laughs hoping he will love it and laugh with her!

 

She grabs her bag and heads for the manor. She is stopped at the gate as always. The guys are acting weird. She shrugs it off. She leaves her bag in her car and grabs her gift. She jogs up the steps and opens the door, “Oliver? Where are you?” 

 

She hears the TV. She decides to follow the sound. She pushes the door open and smiles until she sees another woman half naked in her —  _ lover’s  _ house. She forgot he isn’t her boyfriend…how could she forget? The woman is in a sports bra and leggings and nothing else…

 

“ _ OLLIE! _ You got company!” She yells looking at Felicity. 

 

Oliver enters the room with a towel over his shoulder and his sweatpants low on his hips. It’s clear he just took a shower. Felicity looks from him to the woman. She drops the gift, turns and starts power walking out, willing herself  _ NOT _ to cry. 

 

“Felicity!” Oliver yells after her, “Where are you going?” 

 

She makes it to her car before Oliver catches her. He obviously wasn’t trying very hard. She tries to pull the door shut, but he’s bent down in the way, “Hey, Look at me.” 

 

She keeps staring out the windshield. She says slowly and much more calmly than she feels, “Please, let me go…”

 

“Felicity…it’s not what it looks like- I swear…”

 

She shakes her head and wipes her eyes. She puts a smile on her face, “It’s fine…we don’t have a commitment. We said we couldn’t fuck other people, but we both knew that wasn’t going to happen.”

 

Oliver glares at her, “Have you?” 

 

She shrugs. Oliver stands up and steps back. She pulls the door close and speeds off. She looks in the rearview mirror and sees him staring after her. She then sees the blonde on the steps calling him back inside and he goes to her. Felicity presses the gas a bit harder. 

 

=========================================

 

Oliver walks back into the house.  _ Fuck. _ He slams his fist against the wall. Her words keep replaying in his head. Did she sleep with someone else? Who? Red hot jealousy takes root in his stomach. He wants to break something or someone.

 

“You okay?” Sara asks him. 

 

“I’m fine.” Oliver is pulling at his hair as he paces the entryway, “ _ I told you to stay upstairs! _ It was the only thing I asked of you.” He looks up to the ceiling wondering how he can get Felicity back.  _ Fuck!  _ He turns to Sara, “You should go to bed. You can sleep wherever you want.”

 

She smiles at him, “Your room?” 

 

Oliver looks at her and growls, “ _ NO _ . That room- is  _ ours _ . Mine and Felicity’s.” It pains him to think she might not be back in there with him. No, she will be back. 

 

Sara looks at him with pity, “Ollie Queen pouting over a girl?” She walks to him and puts her arms around his neck, “The best way to get over a girl is to get under another one…” She moves to kiss him, but he turns away. 

 

“Go to bed, Sara.” He pauses, “You don’t have to be in bed alone, but I will  _ NOT _ be joining you.”

 

She drops her arms. She slowly walks up the stairs. Oliver walks back to the TV room. He thought he’d take a quick shower before Felicity got home. Home…god, he thinks of this as their home. Oliver was in the kitchen trying to think of what to make for dinner and how to tell Felicity his ex is back from the dead... He should have called her, warned her. 

 

Oliver sees the box Felicity dropped on her way out. It has “FOR OLIVER” written in big green letters. He smiles before he remembers she’s left him. He opens the box to find it full of condoms. The condoms float up and out of the box. Felicity had filled the condoms with helium. In the bottom of the box is a note: 

 

_ Oliver- _

_ Thank you so much for indulging me with the no sex thing. I was thinking about it before my appointment with my doctor. I got the shot and decided since I know I’ve only been with you and I trust you’ve only been with me…we don’t need the condoms.  _

 

_ 3 MORE DAYS!! _

 

_ F _

 

Oliver re-reads it.  _ She hasn’t been with anyone else. _ Oliver runs upstairs and pulls on some jeans, a henley and shoes. He is going to get his girl. Oliver doesn’t care, even if she had been with someone else…he would be hurt, but…no, it doesn’t matter. He wants them to be exclusive. He has wanted it for a while now. Why did he wait? Why hasn’t he been honest with her? _ Idiot. _

 

He’s headed out the door when Sara calls down, “Where are you going?” 

 

He looks up at her, “To get my girl.” He opens the door and walks out. He won’t give up on Felicity. She’s never given up on him. Oliver was lost in the dark and thought he was nothing. Felicity came all the way to Lian Yu to get him. He can go across town for her. 

 

He arrives at her house, but before he can knock on the door, Carrie opens it,  “You are not getting in, and even if you did, she’s not here.” 

 

“Where is she?” He roars at Carrie.

 

“I don’t know. She said she needed space. She has three days to fix her situation, so I assume a clinic somewhere...either to stop the heat or to find an Alpha.” Carrie tries to slam the door, but he holds it open. 

 

“Tell me where _MY_ _MATE_ is now.” He moves closer to her. He waits for her to back down. 

 

Carrie comes closer, “ _ YOUR MATE? _ Are you talking about my best friend? The one who spent this summer holding everyone together. Healing me and Tommy? The woman who went to drag your ass back here? The same one who has stood by you through everything and has opened her heart and soul to you only to find some blonde in your home and both of you half naked?” 

 

Oliver deflates a bit. He works his jaw and still stares at her. He nods. 

 

“ _ OH. _ Well, she is not  _ YOURS _ . In case you forgot, you never claimed her. She still thinks she is your fuck buddy. A fuck buddy you easily replaced.” She points her finger into his chest clearly not afraid of him. 

 

He looks at her, anger filling him, “You should watch yourself, Omega….”

 

She steps back, folds her arms and stares up at him, “You don’t scare me. If you care for Felicity or Tommy, you can’t hurt me and keep them, and we both know that.”

 

Carrie steps back into the townhouse and slams the door on him. For the first time in years, Oliver feels helpless. He hasn’t felt this since the night the Gambit sank. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Oliver....you big sweet dumb pine tree....
> 
> where is his girl???hmmmmmm


	13. the fall is the worst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has lost his girl...what's a guy to do?

  
  


Oliver decides he can’t go back to the manor. He doesn’t want to see Sara, and he can’t be there without Felicity.  He doesn’t know how long he’s sitting on the steps leading to the townhouse when someone taps him on the shoulder. He looks up to see Tommy. He motions Oliver to come in. Oliver gets up and follows him inside. Tommy hangs up his coat and tosses his keys in a bowl by the door. 

 

“Vodka or coffee?” Tommy asks him. 

 

“Vodka...definitely vodka.” 

 

Tommy goes into the kitchen and Oliver follows him. They sit down at the table with the bottle between them. Tommy grabs a couple of glasses off the counter behind him. Oliver watches Tommy pour them each a healthy dose of vodka. Oliver downs his and sits the glass down for more. Tommy quirks a brow, but refills his glass. Oliver repeats the actions. 

 

“I see why Carrie and Felicity like you serving them.” Oliver quips. Tommy just rolls his eyes. 

 

“Want to tell me what happened?” 

 

Oliver shakes his head. “Is she okay?” 

 

Tommy sighs, “No. I knew this was a bad idea. Carrie and I both told her not to do this…. Why did you have to hurt her? I know you cheated on Laurel all the time…I thought you grew out of that.”

 

Oliver blinks several times before he can even begin to think of how to answer that, “I am glad you have so much faith in me, buddy.” Oliver downs his drink and Tommy refills it. “I did  _ NOT _ cheat on her. It never even crossed my mind. I had  _ EVERYTHING _ I wanted. I haven’t even looked at other women since we’ve been together and agreed to only sleep with each other..” Oliver tosses back another drink, “I waited  _ YEARS _ for her…why would I cheat?”

 

Tommy looks at him, “I think you’ve had enough. Buddy, you haven’t known Felicity for years.”

 

Oliver grabs the bottle and takes a swig from it. He laughs mirthlessly, “Wanna know a secret?” He knows his voice is slurring and he doesn’t care.

 

“Sure, Buddy.” Tommy is clearly worried Oliver has lost it this time. 

 

“I wasn’t on the island the entire time… I came home once. I can’t tell you why exactly.” Oliver takes another swig, “Part of my mission was to break into QC and steal some files. I was almost done when I heard the elevator.” Oliver smiles, lost in the memory. “This girl gets off the elevator. Curly hair, nice legs, amazing ass.” Oliver looks to Tommy, “She started talking to my photo on my Mom’s desk. She called me cute. Then chided herself for talking to herself while saying it was too bad I was dead.” 

 

Oliver stops for a moment. He needs a moment. 

 

“I smiled, Tommy. I had not smiled in years. I wanted to get a better look at her or a more accurate smell, but it was faint. So faint.... I wanted to  be able to find her later. Things got more complicated in my life, but I  _ ALWAYS _ had her in the back of my mind. I lived to see that smile again. I came home— I’m sorry, it wasn’t for you, my Mom, Thea…not even Laurel.” Oliver looks away. He needs to not cry right now. 

 

“I couldn’t find her. Then, I did accidentally. I kept going back to her.” 

 

Tommy stands up quickly and walks to the sink. Oliver knows that Tommy is mad. He waits, “Then why did you try to get Laurel back? Why did you have sex with her?”

 

Oliver has wondered that a lot himself. “I think because somewhere in my head, I wanted to be who I was before. I thought if I had Laurel, Ollie would be back. The friend you wanted, the son my Mom wanted, the brother Thea needed.”

 

Tommy turns around, “I like this new you or did until tonight.” 

 

“I do, too.” Oliver drinks more. “I came home for her, Tommy. I knew the second I saw her….I wanted her, but I wanted to be good enough for her.” He holds his hand up, “I know I’m not. I knew that when she came to get me. I knew it when I came up with the sex buddy idea, but being with her...makes me  _ WANT _ to be better.” 

 

Tommy sits back down, “She’s in love with you, Ollie.”

 

Oliver’s eyes shoot up to look Tommy in the eye. Is he playing with Oliver? “She’s a genius, she’s too smart to do that.” 

 

Tommy laughs, “That’s what I said when Carrie told me. I have watched her. She is in love with you. Tell her what you told me, Oliver.” He reaches across the small table and grabs Oliver’s shoulder, “That is a great story and it’s even better because it’s true.”

 

Oliver sniffles, “I don’t know where she is…”

 

Tommy sighs, “You can’t go to her even when I tell you.”

 

Oliver quirks a brow, but waits for Tommy to tell him. 

 

“She’s at Digg’s, the one place you won’t break down the door to talk to her.”

 

“What do I do?” Oliver pleads. He definitely can’t go to Digg’s. He will beat Oliver’s ass and he needs Digg.

 

“Give her some space and then talk to her.”

 

Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose, “I can’t. She goes into heat in three days.” 

 

Tommy shakes his head, “She told Carrie and me earlier she’s going to the clinic to stop it.” 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Why the blonde?”

 

Oliver looks crestfallen, “She’s a friend. I can’t tell you more, yet…But she is only my friend.” 

 

Tommy nods, “Did you ever really want Laurel back? Did you do all that just to get even with me for dating her?”

 

Oliver looks down at the table, “No. I was confused and stupid. I was running from Felicity, even though I wanted her more than anything, I didn’t deserve her and Laurel…you told me she would choose me and I think I wanted to be chosen…it was stupid. I am sorry, Tommy.”

 

Tommy looks away from him. Oliver sees the tears pooling in his eyes. Tommy turns back to him, “I’m not mad anymore. Hurt, yes. I can’t be mad. I have Carrie now. She wants me and only me. I was competing with your ghost, then with real life you. It wasn’t right.”

 

Oliver and Tommy both freeze when they hear a noise upstairs.

 

“Carrie is up.” Tommy declares. “You shouldn’t be here. She is quite angry.” 

 

They both stand up and move to the front door, “Ollie?” Tommy asks him before he opens the door, “Get rid of the blonde. I don’t need to know who she is or why you were stupid enough to bring her home…but if you want Felicity, you need to get rid of her.”

 

Oliver sighs, “I can’t.” 

 

Tommy slams his hand against the door, “If you love Felicity then you have to get rid of her. If you keep her around, let Felicity go. She deserves all of you.” Tommy opens the door and walks out into the early morning. 

 

====================================================

 

Felicity wakes up on Digg’s couch. She stares up at the ceiling. Digg had wanted to give her his bed. She replays last night in her head. After finding Oliver and Hot Blonde, she went to find Carrie. She took one look at Carrie, and her eyes filled with tears. Tommy and Carrie took her up to his office where she spilled out everything that happened. Carrie was angry and Tommy wanted to go to Oliver. They all decided Oliver would show up at the townhouse, so she came here to Digg. 

 

Digg has promised not to hold this against Oliver. She should have known better. She watched Oliver go through women and she thought if it was just sex she would be okay. The problem: Felicity had fallen in love with Oliver well before the first time they had sex. For a genius, she is stupid. 

 

She moves to the bathroom where she left her bag. She showers and readies for her day. When she walks out, Digg is putting breakfast on the table. 

 

“Are you going into work today?” Digg asks her when he clearly sees she’s dressed for work. 

 

“Yes, I have a job to do.” She sits down and starts to eat. “I do have an appointment at the clinic. I called the emergency number and they agreed to see me first thing. You should go ahead and pick up— tell him I’ll be in later.” 

 

Digg nods. The one thing about Digg is he always has her back. He’s the best honorary big brother a girl could ask for. 

 

================================================

 

Oliver is dressed in Felicity’s favorite suit. He is waiting for the call that Digg is at the gate. He is pacing when the phone rings. 

 

“Mr. Queen? Mr. Diggle is here to take you to work.” 

 

“Thank you.” Oliver hangs up the phone. He takes a deep breath. He will talk to her and she will forgive him. He has his hand on the door knob when Sara comes down the stairs. 

 

“Wait! I want to go with you.”

 

“That is not happening.”

 

Sara folds her arms reminding him of Laurel, “Well, first, you haven’t told your family that you’re alive. Second, I need to talk to Felicity and showing up with you will not help that. Third, I am going to work.”

 

Sara smiles at him, “I can go with you…it could be fun. We could play boss and secretary.” She grabs his tie. 

 

Oliver pushes her gently back, “Sara….Felicity is someone I won’t hurt..”

 

She laughs, “You were in love with Laurel and that didn’t stop us.”

 

Oliver counts to three in his head. Before he’s done, the doorbell rings and Sara opens it. Oliver turns to see Diggle look down at Sara. He isn’t glaring, but he isn’t exactly welcoming either. “Oh, you must be the driver. We’re ready.”

 

Diggle looks to Oliver, “We?” 

 

Oliver shakes his head, “No. Not we. If you want, you can stay here, but I think you should call your Dad.” 

 

Oliver turns to leave, but Sara has one parting shot left, “I think I will call Laurel…tell her I’m alive and to come here and see me.”

 

Oliver sees red, “That is not a good idea.” 

 

“You said I could stay and that I should tell my family. I choose Laurel.”

 

Oliver turns back, grabs Sara by the arm and pulls her aside, “Tell your Dad first. Let him help you with Laurel. You said you wanted your family back and I don’t think that is the way to accomplish that goal.”

 

Oliver turns and walks past Digg. He hears Sara, “Tell Felicity ‘hi’ for me.” Oliver gets in the car without waiting for Digg. 

 

When Diggle gets in the car he doesn’t say a word to Oliver the entire ride. Once they enter the parking garage Diggle clears his throat, “Felicity will be late. She has an appointment.” 

 

“Is she okay?” Oliver voice sounds weak even to his own ears. 

 

Diggle stops the car as they slide into the parking spot. He turns back to Oliver, “No. She had her heart ripped out last night. She is far from alright. She’s going to the clinic for suppressants. Then I hope she goes back to looking for her true Alpha. I’d hoped it was you, but since your  _ friend _ was still there, I can safely say you’re not.” 

 

Oliver opens his door before Digg can get to it. Oliver steps out. “I didn’t sleep with her. I don’t love her.”

 

Digg stops and looks at Oliver, “Are you saying you love Felicity?”

 

“Yes.” Oliver confirms. “I don’t deserve her, but I’ve loved  her for a long time now.”

 

Digg studies him while they step into the elevator. Oliver puts his key in to access the top floor. He watches the numbers as Digg watches him. 

 

Digg waits a beat before he smiles at Oliver then claps him on the back, “Good luck.” 

 

=====================================================

 

Felicity has her suppressants in her bag as she enters the executive floor of QC. Talk about humiliating. She had to go back after making a big deal about not using condoms  _ THEN _ the very next day she’s back to ask for the suppressants. They were kind and didn’t judge her, much. It was her internal monologue that is blaring at her that she is stupid. She stops when she sees a huge box on her desk. She looks around. It’s probably for Oliver. 

 

She approaches the box slowly. It’s big and purple which would be an odd color for Oliver to receive. Under the big white bow is an envelope that reads “Felicity”. She looks at it curiously. That looks like Oliver’s handwriting. She looks back to his office but his back is to her. He’s on the phone. 

 

She carefully lifts the lid. Inside the box is a note: 

 

_ Felicity- _

 

_ I loved your gift. I laughed and am excited to spend any time with you, but I want you to know I’m honored. I haven’t been with anyone else. I was NOT with the girl you found at the Manor. I will tell you all about her in person. No secrets, I promise.  _

 

_ If you do or don’t forgive me, I hope you accept the enclosed gifts.  _

 

_ YOUR, Oliver. _

 

Felicity moves the paper back. The first thing she sees is a key. The key charm is a nerdy glasses emoji. There is a tag attached,  _ The key to my heart AND my home _ . She feels tears fill her eyes as she places her fingertips to her lips. 

 

Next is a clear plastic bag full of all her essentials she’s been carrying back and forth. A note taped to it reads:

 

_ I want your toothbrush next to mine. I want your shampoo to linger in the shower and all the other things you use to be there for you the same way I want to be there for you, like you’ve been for me. _

 

Last thing is his Harvard tee shirt that she loves. The note on it says:

 

_ What’s mine is yours. _

 

Felicity is about to run into his office when a shadow falls over her desk. She quickly tosses everything in the box and places it under her desk. When she looks up, it’s the blonde from Oliver’s. She is holding huge sunglasses and has on a baseball hat. 

 

She clears her throat, “May I help you?” 

 

The woman smiles down at her, “Yes, you may. Ollie wants me to have people over for dinner. Could you please arrange a dinner for Queen Manor and invite Detective Lance.”

 

Felicity swallows the bile in her throat, “Of course.” 

 

The woman turns to leave,  Felicity decides to let her know about Lance,“Oh. By the way, it’s officer Lance. He was demoted last spring.” The woman keeps walking, “Don’t you want to see Oliver? I mean, Mr. Queen.” 

 

“No.” She says over her shoulder. 

 

Felicity picks up the box and tosses it into her trash bin. It doesn’t fit, but it’s the point. She walks to the restroom. She sits in the stall and allows herself a moment to lose it. Once that moment is over, she collects herself. She washes her hands, checks her hair and makeup, and walks back to her desk. 

 

===============================================

 

When Oliver is finally off the phone with his sister who is nagging to come home for a weekend again, Thea must suspect something with Felicity,  he turns to see Felicity isn’t at her desk and the box is gone. He gets up and walks to her desk. He spots the purple box sitting on top of the trash bin. He picks it up when he hears her heels clicking on the marble floor. 

 

He looks to her, “I got you something.” 

 

She looks from the box to him, “I saw it.”

 

She stands there staring at him. 

 

“Did you not like your gifts?” He smiles at her hoping she will break. 

 

She folds her arms, “I did…until your new bed mate showed up to tell me to order a catered meal at your home tonight.” 

 

“What?” Oliver is seeing red. 

 

“I’m sorry, is she your girlfriend? She didn’t leave her name, only directions for your EA.”

 

Oliver looks from the box to Felicity. He puts the box on her desk. He grabs her hand. She pulls it out. He grimaces at her, “Miss Smoak, I  need to see you in my office.” 

 

She looks up at him with that stubborn chin sticking out. She finally decides to agree. He watches her grab her tablet from her desk and walk into his office. He looks up at the ceiling and says a prayer to a deity he isn’t sure he believes in. 

 

He walks into his office. He grabs the remote to darken the glass and lock the door. He doesn’t want any interruptions. He walks over to where she is sitting. He grabs the other chair and turns it towards her. He gently takes the tablet from her hands. He inhales and realizes she hasn’t taken her suppressant yet. 

 

“The woman you saw isn’t my girlfriend or a current lover.”

 

Felicity snorts, “A former lover?”

 

Oliver looks down at the floor, “Yes. I was going to tell you over dinner last night. I didn’t expect her to be there when you arrived.”

 

“You were going to hide her?”

 

Oliver shakes his head, “No. Not from you. I wanted to explain to you about her. Will you listen? Please?”

 

He knows Felicity hates a mystery, so he’s confident she will acquiesce to his request. She nods. 

 

“Thank you. She’s Sara Lance.” 

 

He watches as Felicity’s eyes get huge. He continues, “She showed up on my doorstep the other day That’s what I was doing when I should have been taking care of the Count before he got his hands on you. I am sorry.. She told me she’s alive and wants to come home.”

 

“Oh…she’s alive. Officer Lance must be so happy!” 

 

He smiles. Leave it to Felicity to be happy about this and find the bright spot. 

 

“I am sure he is or will be when she tells him. She doesn’t know if she wants to tell him.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes squint. 

 

“What?”

 

“She asked me to cater a dinner and invite him to Queen Manor.”

 

Oliver runs a hand over his head. Damn it, Sara. “I did tell her I would help her.” 

 

“She’s your friend. You ran away with her...” Felicity trails off.

 

Oliver reaches out and puts his hand on Felicity’s shoulder, “I was running away…she wanted to go and I wanted to nuke my life. It was a win/win.” He moves closer to her, “But Felicity…”

 

He can feel her softening when his cell goes off. She looks at his desk where he left his cell phone, “She’s calling you. She probably needs your help and I need to find a caterer.” 

 

Felicity gets up and walks out.  _ Fuck. _ He answers the phone, “ _ What? _ ” 

 

“Ollie, damn, be nice. I’m back from the dead.”

 

Oliver rolls his eyes, “What do you want?” 

 

She sighs, “I want to have a family dinner at your place to announce my return from the dead.” 

 

Oliver grabs the remote to allow the windows to clear. He sees Felicity sitting there with her back to him and very stiff.  _ Shit.  _ He watches as she turns to him. She looks at him with such sad eyes. Felicity is rarely sad. She turns back to her desk grabs something and then her water bottle. He knows in that minute she took the suppressant to delay her heat cycle. Oliver feels anger at Sara and himself. 

 

“Fine. I will handle everything, but not tonight.” 

 

Sara laughs, “Okay what night are you free?” 

 

Oliver gulps, “I don’t think I need to be there.” 

 

“Of course you do! It’s your house. Mom, Dad, Laurel and the two of us...oh and Tommy, he’s family.” 

 

Oliver’s head drops. When will he be free of the Lance Sisters? He needs to get this over with so he can get things back on track with Felicity. Once this is over, he can devote all his energy to Felicity and getting her back. 

 

“This weekend. I will take care of everything.” 

 

Then on Monday he can get his girl back. He needs her. He loves her. He didn’t come back to let her slip through his fingers. 

 

Oliver walks slowly to her desk, “You don’t have to call a caterer.”

 

Felicity stops typing and looks up at him, “Should I call Raisa for you, Mr. Queen?”

 

He runs his hands over his head, “No, I sent her away…” Oliver pulls Felicity’s chair out and turns her to him. He squats down in front of her, “I will clean this mess up with Sara and her family. Then, I will win you back. Not because of some Alpha pride, but because we are meant to be. I won’t give up on you, Felicity.” He touches her shoulder, “I know you are running because of your past and men always leave, but I am NOT them and I’m not leaving you. That’s not happening. Not ever.” He stands up and looks down at her, “And this thing?” He motions between them, “It was never just sex and we were never just sex buddies.” He goes into his office determined to make things right with his girl. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww...Oliver...he's going to win his girl back....and that gift come on?


	14. Sara reveals she's alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter so long ago...it is the last chapter that was written before the drama started. I hope you enjoy it. I did something I NEVER do in this chapter.

  
  
  


It’s Saturday night. Felicity is on her bed in her townhouse with a pint of ice cream, wine and Doctor Who. She takes a bite of ice cream and chugs some wine. Felicity is trying not to mope, but she is grieving Oliver and all that she thought they shared. She rolls over to grab her remote to move on to the next episode when there is a small tap on her door. 

 

“Come in...” She doesn’t even look at the door. 

 

Carrie plops down next to her, “I need a favor and you are going to want to say no, but I need you.” 

 

Felicity sat up and looked at her best friend, “Is something wrong?”

 

Carrie looks so sad, and she hasn’t looked that sad since right after The Undertaking. Carrie is trying to get herself together. Felicity knows that look well. She decides to wait for Carrie. In a moment, Carrie looks at her. 

 

“Tonight is the dinner for The Lance Family.” Carrie rushes through the rest of it, “Tommy is going and he wants me to go. I should support him, but I am going into the Lion’s Den and I’m scared.” Carrie starts to cry. 

 

“Oh, honey…” Felicity wraps her arms around Carrie. “Why do you think that?”

 

Carrie pulls out of her arms, “Tommy betrayed his best friend for Laurel. He thought she was the one.…”

 

Felicity takes in an unsteady breath. What Carrie hasn’t said or figured out. They could have all become a foursome. Not as in all together, but best friends dating sisters. 

 

“Felicity?”

 

She is drawn back to the current conversation, “Yes?”

 

“Tommy wants you there, too. He relies on you for emotional support. We both do and it’s so wrong….with everything with Oliver...” Felicity doubts Tommy wants her there unless Carrie NEEDS her there.

 

Felicity waves her off, “You two are my best friends. We all went through hell together. Of course, I will go…I’m already half drunk, so if you don’t mind me being wasted, what do I care?”

 

Carrie screams happily, “Thank you!” Carrie jumps off the bed, “What are you going to wear?”

 

“I’m guessing not my comfy sleep shorts and a tank?”

 

Carrie laughs, “Something to make Oliver realize what he lost.”

 

After an hour, Felicity is dressed with a couple more glasses of wine in her. She is wearing a short halter dress in red. She puts on some red lipstick and her fuck me heels. Her hair is curled and she must admit, she’s looking hot.  _ Good. _

 

Tommy is waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. “Wow. I am the luckiest man alive arriving with the two most beautiful women in Starling City.”

 

The drive to the mansion is one she knows well. She is trying not to remember the nights she would run to her townhouse, grab some things, and run to Oliver. The times he waited for her and how his face would light up when she would step out of her car. 

 

They arrive for the party. A maid shows them in, “Good to see you again, Miss Felicity.”

 

“Thank you.” She smiles kindly at the young maid. 

 

The maid takes their coats, but Felicity insists on keeping her bag as another shows them to the formal dining room. When she enters, she sees Officer Lance standing with a woman with curly hair. That must be his ex wife. She’s beautiful. She looks over to the ornate fireplace to find Oliver and Laurel speaking. They seem deep in conversation. Felicity can’t help but notice how perfectly they seem to fit. Oliver turns and his eyes find hers. She looks away. 

 

“Tommy.” Oliver calls as he walks towards them. Felicity walks to the table and sits. Carrie follows her. 

 

“You okay? I was so selfish to ask you here.” Carrie offers with guilt clearly written all over her face.

 

“It’s fine. The sooner I see it the better. It’s like ripping off a band-aid.” 

 

Carrie looks at her sadly. 

 

========================================================

 

Oliver feels her enter the room. He doesn’t notice Laurel touch his arm, “Ollie, are you okay?” She looks at him carefully, “Your hair is standing on end….” Laurel turns to look at Felicity who is looking at them. 

 

“She’s your life mate, isn’t she?” Laurel asks him without a shred of contempt.

 

He looks down at the drink in his hand, “I want to mark her, make her mine. I fucked it up like I always do.” He tossed back the rest of his drink. 

 

Laurel looks away then back to him, “I don’t think you did, Ollie.” 

 

He looks to Laurel with a question on his face. She smiles kindly. The Laurel he remembers when he first met her. “She wants to kill me. I can feel it. Smell Oliver….she is trying to hide her nature, but she wants you, too.” She touches him again and moves to the table. She sits across from Felicity. 

 

Laurel sits down across from Tommy and Carrie. Oliver looks nervously for Sara who still isn’t ready for this bit of theater. Olive decides to watch Felicity who is clearly tipsy and the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on. 

 

Laurel looks at Tommy, “How’d you two meet?” She asks the couple. Oliver can hear something in her voice. She isn’t jealous but perhaps wistful.

 

Felicity snorts then covers her mouth. Carrie laughs before looking Tommy in the eyes and they both smile. 

 

Tommy picks up the conversation, “I met Felicity doing clean up from the Undertaking. We became friendly. Then we went to a support group for people who lost loved ones. Felicity defended my right to be there and I knew she was a keeper.” 

 

Carrie and Tommy both smile at Felicity. Carrie’s turn to talk, “I convinced Felicity to ask him out.” 

Oliver lets out a low growl. He didn’t know this. They were supposed to be just friends. 

 

Laurel chuckles, “You fixed them up?”

 

Carrie’s face lights up, “They had both lost so much and they made each other smile. I wanted them to be happy.” She sips her wine and shrugs, “Just call me Cupid.”

 

Tommy rolls his eyes, “Felicity and I realized kissing was like kissing a sibling and neither of us wanted that!” Tommy looks at Felicity with adoration clear on his features. “Felicity saw how I looked at Carrie and sat us both down and insisted the girl code didn’t apply and we should date! She insisted on it.” 

 

Carrie laughs, “Then when I still felt weird she moved Tommy in. And he grew on me.”

 

“Like black mold…” Tommy teases her. 

 

Oliver watches them. He’s jealous of the friendship the three of them have with each other. He’s upset Tommy kissed Felicity, but he understands the pull of Felicity. Oliver hears Sara makes noise. She’s ready to begin this bit of dinner theater. 

 

“If everyone would have a seat.” Oliver waits while The elder Lance’s sit. He knows Lance doesn’t want to be here and can only imagine what he’s thinking. “I guess you’re all wondering why you’re here.” 

 

They all mumble. 

 

“When I came home it was a miracle. We all wished for another miracle. A few days ago, another miracle happened…” Oliver looks to the doorway. He did the speech exactly as Sara wanted. 

 

“I’m home, bitches!” Sara comes out. 

 

The Lance parents both are stunned speechless. Dinah Lance moves first quickly followed by Quentin. Sara’s parents wrap her in a hug. Laurel takes a sip of water. “Welcome home, little sister.” She doesn’t get up and hug Sara. 

 

Sara doesn’t seem to mind as she skips over to Oliver and links her arm in his. He looks to see Felicity roll her eyes. She puts her purse on the table and takes out a bottle of wine and then a corkscrew. She pops it open and drinks straight from the bottle. When people are looking at her, she shrugs, “Rough day.” 

 

Lance smiles at her. Dinah looks worried, but her eyes go right back to Sara. Laurel smiles at Oliver with a ‘told you so’ face. Tommy laughs as Carrie looks at him. Tommy turns to look at Felicity then Oliver as he realizes who “the blonde” at Oliver’s was.  Tommy walks up and hugs Sara, “Welcome home, brat.” He looks at Oliver over Sara’s shoulder and mouths, “You’re screwed.” 

 

Oliver thinks Tommy is overreacting to the situation. He helps Sara set up  her new life here at home. He will also convince Felicity she is the only woman for him. He can do this. 

 

After that, the doorbell rings, “Food is here.” Felicity announces and moves for the door. Oliver follows her. She opens the door and he expects servers with trays of food. He would tell her that they should come through the back when he sees a delivery boy with two boxes. Felicity gives him a tip from the cash in her shoe, “Here ya go, Thanks.” 

 

The kid looks at her with lust. Oliver moves and slams the door shut. “That was rude, Oliver.” She says walking with the boxes. Oliver takes them from her. 

 

“What are we eating?” 

 

She only smiles and saunters into the formal dining room which is set for a four course meal. “Sorry…I was put in charge of the food. Luckily, I could add to our order…Sara asked me to get it catered and as a girl from the wrong side of the tracks, and who is WAY overqualified to be making catering calls, I got us Big Belly Burger.” She takes the top box and dumps the box of burgers on the table. 

 

Lance laughs so hard he almost chokes. The others smile at the the remarks.

 

“I haven’t had this in forever.” Mrs. Lance tells the crowd. 

 

Felicity opens the other box and puts out fries, onion rings and desserts. “I guess Oliver can supply the drinks. I brought my own…” She grabs a burger and onion rings. She sits back down next to Carrie. Oliver can’t seem to take his eyes off of her. 

 

Oliver reaches for some onion rings and Sara taps his hand, “Not if you’re kissing me later, Mister.” She pecks him on the cheek. He looks over to see if Felicity heard. She did. Fuck.

 

He turns to see Felicity stand up, “I need more wine…or vodka!” She walks into the kitchen. Oliver feels trapped. Does he correct Sara first or go after Felicity

 

Laurel stands up next. Before she can leave, Sara makes an announcement, “I hope we can let the past go and move on. I want my family back, including you.” She says to Laurel. 

 

Laurel smiles, “And you thought having this meal and announcing you are back with Ollie would accomplish that how?”

 

Sara smiles, “You can’t be mad! I’m back from the dead.” 

 

Laurel rolls her eyes and follows Felicity. Sara follows Laurel. Oliver follows them all. 

 

He is looking everywhere for them. He finds them in the wine cellar. Felicity is back against the back wall. The Lance sisters are between her and the door. Oliver isn’t sure what to do.

 

“Laurel, he loves me. We have a bond you cannot possibly understand. He chose me. He chose me to leave with him and he chose me on the island.” 

 

Laurel looks at her clearly feeling betrayed, “You were on the island?”

 

“Yes. Then I wasn’t and asked Ollie to lie to you saying I died on the boat.” 

 

Laurel wipes a tear, “And he chose you?”

 

Sara’s face lights up. Oliver knows he should move, but he can’t. “Yes. He had to choose who would die, me or Shado….she’s dead.”

 

Oliver sees the minute that Felicity puts it all together. Shado. He told her he couldn’t save her, not that he had to choose.  _ Fuck. _ Felicity takes the bottle and grabs an opener and downs half the bottle. 

 

Laurel looks at Sara sadly. He knows she’s deciding something. He knows that look, “I don’t want Ollie. I am dating a guy in Central City. His name is Eddie and he’s amazing.” Sara moves to her hug her. Laurel steps back. 

 

“So you’re giving us your blessing?” Sara asks. 

 

Laurel shakes her head, “No. But not because I want Ollie back, but because I want him to be happy and you’re not it.”

 

Sara snorts, “I’ve made Ollie happy for years. I am an independent Beta. His dream.” 

 

Laurel laughs as Felicity takes another gulp of her wine. “You’re blind if you can’t see he’s moved on. He moved on a year ago.” 

 

Sara shakes her head, “I know you two fucked. So, what?”

 

Laurel laughs bitterly, “And he called me by someone else’s name and it wasn’t yours. It was hers.” She points to Felicity who gulps as her eyes get as big as saucers. 

 

“Uh—“ Felicity shuffles her feet, “Sorry?” She wrinkles her nose, “I probably just called him and he recognized my ringtone since I put it on his phone…” 

 

Laurel shakes her head and laughs, “Thanks for trying to help my ego. It was you he wanted that night. It was you he wanted in his office and you he wants now.” 

 

Felicity moves from the back wall, “Listen, me and Oliver?…Over.” 

 

She starts to walk away when Laurel shouts after her, “You don’t mean that…I’m an Omega, too…you want to mark him so badly I can smell it from across the room.”  

 

Felicity chugs some of the wine she just picked out, then walks past Oliver’s hiding spot. After she’s gone, he walks into the wine cellar. “Sara….she’s right.  I want to be Felicity to be my Mate.”

 

Sara looks flabbergasted, “But we- I’m back…”

 

“I am happy you’re back. I am so happy you’re with your family again. But you and me? Not going to happen.”

 

Sara walks to the doorway, “So you’re kicking me out?”

 

“Of course not…”

 

She turns and leaves. 

 

“That was stupid. Felicity won’t take you back as long as Sara shares your bed.” 

 

Oliver is angry Laurel thinks so little of him, then he remembers he’s given her reasons to think that way, “We aren’t sharing a bed. She can stay here. She’s my friend.” He looks at his feet, “I am so sorry for calling out Felicity’s 

name…it was wrong what I did.”

 

She smiles softly, “I was there, too. We did it.  _ WE _ hurt Tommy and I lost him.” She looks away, “He seems happy with…”

 

“Carrie Cutter. They’ve been together for a while.” Oliver informs her. 

 

“A part of me is jealous, but I have Eddie now and it’s good….I’m good with him.”

 

Oliver hugs her, “I am happy for you.” 

 

She pulls back, “We were never good for each other. ” She looks around awkwardly, “I am sorry for what happened in your office. I was scared because Eddie is too good to me. Lucky for me...he gets me. You and me..brought out the worst in each other.”

 

He laughs, “So true.” He tosses his arm over her shoulder and turns out the light. They walk through the basement, “Thanks for your assist tonight with Felicity.” 

 

“It’s the least I can do…I am sorry, Ollie. For everything.” 

 

“Me, too.”

 

They arrive in the kitchen, “Friends?” She asks him.

 

“Always.” He replies. 

 

They walk into the dining room as he drops his arm from her shoulder. “Where are my parents?”

 

Only Tommy, Carrie and Felicity are in the room. Tommy says casually, “I think Lance is trying to get Sara’s things because she is  _ NOT _ staying with Queen.” 

 

Laurel laughs. “That sounds like Dad.” She sits down across from them. 

 

“Tommy, I’m sorry about last spring.” She holds up her hand to stop him from speaking, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did.” She looks between him and Carrie, “I am so happy for you, both of you! Really.” 

 

Tommy’s mouth falls open. Carrie shuts it, “Thank you, Laurel. That means a lot. I hope you’re happy, too.” 

 

She smiles, “I am. Speaking of, I need to get to my hotel room so I can call him and let him know I will be on the first train tomorrow.” 

 

“Do you need a driver?” Oliver asks her. 

 

“Nope, I didn’t drink and brought my own rental. Thanks for everything, Ollie. Remember what I said.” She looks around the room one last time and leaves. 

 

When she’s gone Felicity hiccups, “That went grrrrrreat!” She laughs at her joke. “I didn’t even need to come…” She giggles, “Come…” Then she makes a sad face. 

 

Carrie walks over to her, “We should get you home. You’re the best friend a girl or guy could ask for.” Carrie can’t help her up, “Tommy?” 

 

Tommy looks to Oliver. Touching another Alpha’s mate, or wanna be mate, is a call to fight. Oliver walks over to Felicity, “You can stay here.”

 

She laughs, “Too many people in your bed.” She quirks her finger and Oliver bends at the knees, “I am not a sharer….but go you if you can share.” She holds her hand up for a high five. He leaves her hanging, “How rude…” 

 

He stands up and puts her over his shoulder. He turns to Tommy, “I’ll take her home….in the morning.”

 

Oliver is half way up the steps when Felicity smacks his ass, “It’s not fair…your butt looks perfect from every angle. How is that possible?”

 

Oliver bites his cheek to keep from laughing, “I don’t know…luck I guess.”

 

She huffs, “Or the salmon ladder.”

 

Oliver carries her to his room.  _ Their room _ in his head. He doesn’t know or care if Sara is staying. He tosses Felicity onto the bed. She breaks out in giggles. Oliver smiles at her. He’s never seen her drunk before. 

 

“I will get you something to sleep in.” He tells her over his shoulder as he walks into the closet where her things are still there. He grabs a pair of sleep shorts and one of his tee shirts. He walks out and his mouth falls open while the clothes fall to the floor. Felicity is pulling her dress off. It falls to her feet and she is completely naked. 

 

“Wh..” His voice cracks. He clears his throat, “Where did you toss your under things?” 

 

She turns to face him and smiles, “I didn’t wear any, silly.” 

 

Oliver trains his eyes on the ceiling. He feels Felicity start to unbutton his shirt after she unknots his tie. “Felicity…” 

 

She laughs, “What happens when I’m drunk doesn’t count…”

 

Oh, how Oliver wishes that were true. He puts his hands on her upper arms, “Stop, baby.” 

 

She looks up at him with shut innocence and….pain, “You don’t want me?”

 

She starts to pull away from him. He takes her hand and places it on his very erect cock, “Yes. But I want  _ YOU _ . I want my Felicity who is sober and wants to make love with me.”

 

She smiles, “I am…I want to…”

 

Oliver shakes his head, “No. I won’t do this to us. Right now, I need to take care of you.” He gets the clothes he dropped. “Please put this on.” He looks into her eyes. “Please.” 

 

She shakes her head. She heads for the door, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

“I’m hungry…” 

 

Food is probably a good idea. 

 

“I will get you something and you can get dressed.” 

 

She nods and he leaves her alone. He runs to the kitchen to figure out what to make her. He’s going through the pantry when he hears Sara, “Did everyone go home?” 

 

Oliver closes the pantry door. He really hoped she went home. He sighs, “Felicity is upstairs in my room.” Sara is practically naked. Once it would have turned him on to have two women naked in his house, or almost. Now, it just makes his stomach feel a bit queasy. 

 

She looks confused. “Why?”

 

“I told you…I want her. Only her.” 

 

Sara is about to say something when something catches her eye, “Holy shit…I see why…”

 

Felicity walks into the room naked, “I thought you were getting food…” She trails off when she sees Sara. Oliver takes his shirt off and puts it on her. No one should see Felicity naked but him. Sara may not be competition, but he still doesn’t want her seeing his Felicity naked.

 

“I am. I told you to wait…” Oliver answers her.

 

Felicity looks up at Oliver. He sees the hurt on her face as she looks back to Sara. “I’m not hungry anymore.” She starts towards the front door, then runs up the steps. She must realize she is mostly naked. Oliver doesn’t know if he should go get her food or explain Sara is just a friend. 

 

 

==============================================================

 

Felicity slowly starts to wake up. The first thing she feels is her throat is excessively dry. The second is that her head is pounding like someone is beating on it. She opens her eyes slowly. This isn’t her room. She thinks back…the last thing she really remembers is going to Sara Lance’s welcome home dinner and being trapped in the wine cellar with both Lance girls. That was not fun..

 

Felicity rolls over and realizes she’s in Oliver’s room. She sits up and grabs her head as it pounds harder. “Oh my god…I’m going to die…” 

 

She hears a soft chuckle. She opens her eyes to see Oliver standing in the doorway, “I brought you some water and ibuprofen.” He walks towards her and hands it all to her. 

 

She takes the pills and opens them. She shakes out two and closes it. Oliver opens the bottle of water and hands it to her. She takes the pills and then downs the rest of the water. When she’s done she looks up at him. “Why am I here?”

 

“Wait a second…” She looks and sees she’s not in her dress but one of Oliver’s button downs. “How did I end up in this?”

 

He tries to hide his smile, “When you came into the kitchen naked, I decided to put you in my shirt.”

 

Her eyes grow wide, “Please say only you saw me….”

 

He shakes his head, “Nope. Sara.” 

 

She thinks back. “Oh…yeah. She came to see me while you were cooking last night.”

 

Oliver’s heart lodges in his throat, “Oh?” 

 

Felicity is looking around, “Yeah. She felt bad about everything. She wants us to be friends.”

 

Oliver doesn’t like it. There is a tap on the door which is open. He turns to see Sara, “Are you feeling better?” She sits on the bed between him and Felicity. 

 

Felicity smiles, “Yes. Sorry about the show last night…I’m usually not one to run around naked.” 

 

Sara smiles, “It’s okay. I didn’t mind at all.” 

 

Oliver growls. He stands and grabs Sara’s hand and pulls her off the bed, “What. Are. You. Doing?” 

 

She smiles, “Making a friend…” She looks back at Felicity.

 

He pulls her further from Felicity, “Is this some game to you? We are done. Felicity is MINE. Got it?” 

 

Sara moves closer, “She isn’t  _ YOUR _ anything, Ollie.” She looks over her shoulder at Felicity, “I like her. I want to be friends.” 

 

Sara walks back to Felicity, “I will call you later.” She kisses Felicity’s cheek. 

 

Sara walks past him with a smile on her face. He watches her go, then turns back to Felicity, “I don’t think—“

 

Felicity stands up, “I’m sorry I was so hard on you about Sara. I was wrong to jump to conclusions. But this does show that maybe we aren’t ready to commit to one another or my Heat.” 

 

She walks into the bathroom to change. He sits on the bed. What the fuck just happened? How can everything change so much in one night?

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is where the story will deviate from it's original path in that I changed some thing to make the story end with only a couple more chapters. 
> 
> So...Laurel turns out to have a soul after all...Yea, I can't believe I did that either....


	15. travel buddies

Felicity arrives to her desk to find Oliver standing there holding flowers and looking down at her desk where another bouquet is setting. She drops her bags on her desk and looks from him to the flowers.

 

“Who gave you those?”

 

She looks at the ones on her desk, “I don’t know…I just got here.” She tells him as she pulls the card from the flowers. They are truly beautiful. They look like wildflowers. She opens the small card to read it:  _ Felicity, I hope we can be friends. If you ever need anything I am here for you. Yours, Adrian _

 

Felicity smiles at the card. She likes Adrian. She isn’t sure they can be friends. He seems to want more than she wants. She looks up to see Oliver watching her. She just stares at him. 

 

“Who are they from?” He growls out. 

 

She squints her eyes and looks at him like he’s a puzzle, “Why do you care?” 

 

He sighs, “I’m not the one backing off of us. If another Alpha is coming around, I have a right to know. Is it Adrian?”

She rolls her eyes,  “Yes. But it’s not like that.”

 

It is Oliver’s turn to roll his eyes, “It is always like that where an Omega is concerned.”

 

“You do realize not everything comes down to sex or fucking, right? Someone, even an Alpha, can want to be my friend.”

 

Oliver’s face softens. “Of course I know that. We were friends first….and you are an amazing friend. I just….I don’t know what’s going on with us.”

 

She tilts her head, “Is that personal growth, Mr. Queen?”

 

She sees the lust flare in his eyes. She takes a step back. Oliver Queen is potent to her. He is like the best drug, best sex and the best ice cream treat all in one….and that’s much more sexual than she meant. She bites her lip as her body responds to his. Oliver steps closer and she is thinking of giving in when the elevator dings. They both jump to see John Diggle come towards them. 

 

He looks between them and settles on talking to Oliver, “I need to leave…I will be back...if I can, as soon as I can.”

 

Oliver pulls Felicity and John into his office, “What do you mean  _ IF _ you can come back?”

 

John sighs and looks away, “You’re not the only one with secrets…my wife— ex wife- is being held in a prison in Russia. I need to get her out.”

 

Felicity watches as Oliver is running through the options in his head, “I’m going with you.”

 

“No, man. I can’t ask that of you.”

 

Oliver claps John on the back, “You didn’t ask. I offered. I am going with you.”

 

“Me, too,” she tells them.

 

“No!” They say in unison.

 

She is really tired of people trying to tell her what to do, “First, I went to Lian Yu…I can go to Russia. Second, we need a cover story so the best plan is Oliver is checking out QC Russian offices. He will need his assistant. Third, you will have to go into the prison to get your wife/ex wife and we both know he—“ she points to Oliver, “doesn’t make the best decisions when left on his own…do you want him being your outside contact on his own?”

 

John looks at her and nods, “Good point.” He turns to Oliver, “She goes.”

 

Oliver sighs, “I did survive without either of you..”

 

They say together, “Barely…”

 

Felicity taps his chest, “Do I need to remind you of all the bad decisions you’ve made without us?”

 

He broods, “No.”

 

“Good.” She looks between her guys, “I will make the arrangements with the Moscow office, go home and pack. Oliver needs to get the plane ready and tell Isabel.”

 

“Why do I have to tell her?”

 

Felicity smiles sweetly, “You’re the big bad Alpha.” 

 

====================================================================

 

Oliver and Felicity arrive at the tarmac to see Isabel. John is driving and makes a noise that could have been an unpleasant word. 

 

“Why is the she-devil here?” Felicity asks.

 

Oliver blushes. “She insisted on going. She thinks you and I are planning a romantic getaway.”

 

“In Russia? Is she insane?”

 

Oliver looks at her with a look that says “of course.”

 

“Forget I asked. “

 

John exits the car and opens the doors for them. Oliver slides out first followed by Felicity. “I’ll get your bags, Sir.” John announces. 

 

“I’ll help.” 

 

Oliver grabs her arm, “You are my assistant; you don’t carry bags.”

 

She pouts, “I rather do that than make small talk with her….”

 

Oliver drops her arm and they walk to Isabel. “Oliver.” Isabel completely ignores Felicity. Oliver hates how she treats Felicity. It’s a long trip so Oliver tables the discussion. 

 

Another limo pulls up and he turns to see Adrian Chase getting out of the car. Oliver looks to Felicity who shrugs. Adrian walks to Isabel and they embrace. Oliver bends down to whisper in Felicity’s ear, “Did you know about this?”

 

She doesn’t take her eyes off the two lovers kissing like they haven't seen each other in years, “Nope.” She turns her head slightly but her eyes stay on the other two, “it’s like watching animal planet…do you think she will bite off his head after?”

 

Oliver smirks, “Which one?”

 

She laughs. He has missed that sound. He’s missed her. His world isn’t the same without Felicity Smoak in every aspect of it. He wants her and only her in his bed, in his life and most importantly in his heart. He hopes to use this time away from the office, even with Isabel around, to show Felicity how much he loves her and how good they can be together. 

 

“We can ignore them. I will have to attend a couple of meetings with her, but after that...I’m all yours.” 

 

He watches as she sucks in a quick breath and looks him in the eyes. He doesn’t back down. Oliver wants her. He wants all of her forever. He is petrified of losing her, and Oliver Queen isn’t a man who is easily scared nor easily intimidated. 

 

======================================================

 

The flight to Russia was long and boring. Felicity slept most of the way there. She woke up and was in Oliver’s arms. She looked around quickly. Oliver squeezes her, “It’s okay. Isabel is asleep and has been for hours.”

 

“Oh...okay.” She sits up and fixes her clothes, “Sorry about using you for a human pillow…I sleep better when you’re around.” 

 

Oliver beams at her, “I sleep better with you in my arms.” 

 

She blushes, “Did you sleep at all?” 

 

He shakes his head, “No. After John and I were done strategizing he went to sleep and I came to sit with you. You were already asleep…I wanted to enjoy the moment.” 

 

Felicity doesn’t know what to say to that. It is beyond sweet and also a little worrisome. She and Oliver shouldn’t be so attached to one another. They haven’t truly mated. What if she never feels about anyone else the way she does about Oliver? What if no one makes her feel as alive and safe at the same time?

 

Oliver takes pity on her, “I need to go wake John. We will be landing soon. Then I need to take him to my contacts. I need you to go to your room, okay?” 

 

“I will stay at the hotel if that makes you feel better? No promises on my room, though.”

 

Oliver looks around. She can tell he’s about to tell her something he rather not tell her, “Felicity…I was in Russia while I was gone….I have enemies here. Dangerous men who will do anything to hurt me.” 

 

Oliver looks scared. She doesn’t know if he’s scared of these men or her rejecting him. She takes his hand, “Oliver. I’ve known for awhile now that you weren’t on the island the whole time.”

 

“H-how?”

 

“First, you knew a lot about computers you shouldn’t have known if you were on an island for five years and second...” she taps his chest, “your Bratva tattoo. You didn’t have that in your pre-island days. There are a  _ LOT _ of pictures of you shirtless.” She smiles shyly. 

 

Oliver blushes, “Did you look me up online?” 

 

“Maaybeee,” she smiles. 

 

The pilot comes on to tell them to buckle up and put away their items. Felicity buckles up then turns to Oliver, “Thank you for telling me, for trusting me. I will stay back in my room.” 

 

Oliver smiles clearly relieved, “Thank you.” 

 

 

================================================================

 

Oliver and John drop Felicity off at the hotel. Oliver wanted to make sure she got to her room, but they have to meet Anatoly. He doesn’t want to make the Bratva leader mad when he needs this favor. 

 

Oliver looks out the window of the limo. Things haven’t changed much since he was here last. He has changed a lot. The man who left Russia thought he would die on the streets of Starling City alone. Oliver knew he wanted to find the blonde girl he saw that night, but he didn’t think he actually would. He’d made a promise: if she crosses his path it was meant to be. He found here within a month purely by accident. Oliver smiles remembering her turning around and  _ KNOWING _ it was her. He had said her name and that night after he went home, he kept saying it. He looked it up and saw that Felicity means  _ happiness _ . Oliver never believed he could find happiness, then he did. He smiles. 

 

The limo stops and the man opens the door. Oliver turns to Digg, “Let me do the talking. It shouldn’t take long. We will get her out of here, one way or another.” 

 

Digg nods, “Thank, man.”

 

They walk through the club that Anatoly owns. This is where Oliver got the idea for Verdant. This club has strippers and hookers, two things Verdant does not. The men also behave more like animals than men. There will be at least one unsanctioned fight break out. He hopes it is after they leave. 

 

Oliver taps on the door. 

 

“Come in” Anatoly says in English. He must know it’s Oliver. Then Oliver remembers all the cameras. Of course he knows Oliver is here and not alone. 

 

The two men enter the room. Anatoly stands and holds out his arms. He hugs Oliver. He looks over at Diggle. 

 

“Anatoly, this is John Diggle. The friend who needs your help.” 

 

Anatoly nods before moving back to his chair behind his desk. Once seated he motions for the men to sit. They both do. “You know, most people come to me to help break someone out of the gulag not to break in.” 

 

Oliver laughs, “We want both. He needs to get his wife out.”

 

Anatoly looks the men over, then, “For you…Oliver, I can help him and be there when he escapes. I have a few men on the inside that can get him where he needs to go.” Anatoly looks at John, “You will be on your own for most of it. Can you handle that?”

 

John nods, “Yes.” 

 

Anatoly looks to Oliver who nods. “Okay. If you miss the extraction time you are in there for good. Understood?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Wait. I think I should be the one going in.” Oliver tells the other men. 

 

“No. Absolutely not.” John counters, “QC, Thea and your Mom need you.” John pauses, “And Felicity, man, she needs you most of all.” 

 

Oliver looks nervously to Anatoly. “Felicity?” 

 

Oliver thinks about explaining in Russian but what’s the point, “The girl…the blonde I told you about about…her name is Felicity.”

 

Anatoly smiles, “You found her! Your dream girl. The one who was calling you home…I am happy for you, Oliver. I want to meet her.” 

 

Oliver feels his lungs seize. Oliver doesn’t want her to know what he was like when he was with Bratva. Oliver was a killer. A cold blooded killer. He did things he rather forget he did. He doesn’t want to taint her with that knowledge. 

 

“It’s a quick trip…next time.” Oliver tells his old friend. He watches as Anatoly seems to accept his compromise. Oliver silently vows to never bring her back here. 

 

“Sure, next time…” He looks at Oliver and he knows what Anatoly wants from him, “Thank you for letting me go home and find her….”

 

Anatoly nods, “True love is beautiful..will you marry her?”

 

Oliver swallows and actively avoids looking at Digg who is looking at him smirking, “That’s why I wanted to go home.” 

 

Anatoly smiles, “I look forward to toasting you and your bride.” 

 

Oliver realizes Felicity will meet Anatoly. Oliver also realizes he wants to marry Felicity more than anything. He doesn’t want to just claim her as his Omega, but as his mate, his wife, his partner, and the mother of his children.

 

The three men toast to their plan. Oliver and John head to the hotel. It’s late. All members of team Arrow are staying in the same suite. Oliver wanted them all together for this trip. When they walk in the door, he immediately goes to her room. He opens the door to find her sleeping. He was worried about jet lag. She probably needs the sleep. She hasn’t been getting a lot lately. 

 

==========================================================

 

When Felicity awakes the morning after arriving in Russia, it’s to find the boys already gone. There was a note saying Oliver would be back soon. Felicity tries not to take it personally that they didn’t wake her when they came in or before they left. She knows them well enough to know they thought they were being thoughtful. She orders room service and decides to shower and dress while she waits. She just finishes with her hair and makeup when there is a knock at the door. Her food arrives leaving a lot to be desired. She eats it anyway,

 

Felicity decides on a tour of Moscow while Oliver does what he does and Digg is in prison saving his wife. She still can’t believe that Digg has a wife, ex or not. Felicity is following the group when a man grabs her arm, “Miss Smoak?” 

 

Uh oh. Oliver told her to stay in the room or the hotel at most. She didn’t listen. She was losing her mind thinking about Digg. “Yes?”

 

He smiles at her in what she thinks he thinks is a smile, but it’s more of a grimace. “You come with me. Boss wants to see you.” He starts pulling her away. She knows that it will do her no good to scream for help or even make a scene. She has her panic button on her, and it would go to his phone…but he can’t save her and make the meeting with Digg. 

 

“I’m Ivan,” he tells her as they make their way across the square. Felicity practically has to run to keep up with him. She’s glad she wore jeans and her sneakers. Falling flat on her face would not have been a good thing. 

 

When they reach a black limo, Ivan opens the door for her. She slides in and he follows. She looks around and it doesn’t seem like this is some sort of weird hostage vehicle. She turns to Ivan, “I have had worse abductions.” She smiles.

 

He looks at her then laughs, “You are funny. I like you.”

 

She retorts, “So does that mean I’m not about to die?”

 

He gets serious, “You are Captain’s girl. He would kill me. Pahkan would kill me….” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’m not dying so yay!” She does a fist pump. He laughs some more. 

 

When they arrive at a club she looks down at her jeans. She isn’t dressed for a club. Felicity is dressed for a kidnapping for once, so there’s that in her favor. She follows Ivan through the club and into a small office. 

 

“Wait here.” He tells her, “Relax. The boss just wants to talk.”

 

Felicity nods, but in her experience, talking leads to bad things. She sighs and reaches into her bag. She still can’t ask Oliver for help. Digg comes first, and it’s still two hours until the meet up. Felicity also knows if something happens to Oliver, Digg could be stuck in there forever. Nope, she can wait. 

 

The door opens. Felicity turns around quickly. The man who enters is smiling and holding open his arms, “Felicity! I finally get to meet you!” 

 

He hugs her to him. “I feel like we are old friends. Forgive me for being so forward. Sit…” He motions to a couple of chairs off to the side. “Ivan, you may go and wait for us. When we are done I will call you.” 

 

Ivan leaves the room and shuts the door. 

 

Felicity sits. She is playing with the strap of her purse. She’s nervous. Felicity can feel his eyes on her. She looks up and he beams at her. 

 

“It is so good to see you, finally. I have wanted to meet you since the first time Oliver talked about you.” 

 

Felicity squints trying to figure out what is going on, “Oliver talks about me? I’m just his executive assistant.” She doesn’t know what this man knows about Oliver so she decides to play it safe. 

 

He waves her off, “Before that. Oliver couldn’t let you go and made you his subordinate. He’s not smart sometimes.” He laughs lightly, “I am an Anatoly by the way. Has he mentioned me?”

 

Felicity swallows.  _ Oh fuck. _ “Uh yes. He met with you yesterday….”

 

“Is that all he says about me?”

 

Felicity bites her lip, “You’re in the Bratva…he was in…he didn’t tell me. I saw the tattoo. I grew up in Vegas so...you know, I have seen them before.” She clamps her mouth shut. 

 

Anatoly watches her then laughs heartily, “You do…what is the word he uses…babble! It is endearing.” 

 

Okay, Oliver talks about her babbles. Awesome. That isn’t at all embarrassing. “I do tend to not filter things. It’s a horrible flaw.” 

 

He shakes his head, “It’s charming. I see why he loves you.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

Anatoly gets up and heads to the wet bar. He brings back two glasses of water. She sips and whoa…not water. Vodka. Strong vodka. She coughs. Anatoly chuckles at her. She sips some more. 

 

“Oliver isn’t in love with me.”

 

Anatoly looks at her over her glass, “He went home for you.”

 

“Oh…no, that was Laurel Lance. He missed her…great love…all that…Oliver didn’t meet me until after he was home.” Felicity assures him. 

 

Anatoly studies her for a moment, “No. I released him to find you. He talked about the blonde he saw in his Mother’s office while on assignment. He knew you were meant to be his mate.” He takes a sip. 

 

“I’m sorry...there must be another blonde. I didn’t meet Oliver.”

 

He shakes his head, “He told me in this office yesterday it was you. That he found you and you are the one meant to be his mate. He asked to be allowed to be with you.” 

 

Felicity is really confused. 

 

“Oliver is one of my men, as you know, I have to approve anyone he decides to claim. I gave him my permission to claim you. His year here in Russia with me, you were all he spoke of when his human side was able to come through.”

 

Felicity chugs the vodka. Anatoly takes her glass, refills it and hands it back. She drinks it down, too. “More?” He asks her amused. She nods. 

 

“This is strong…” He warns her. 

 

He hands this glass to her and she sips, “I don’t think…I can’t be…he can’t want…”

 

Anatoly laughs, “He loves you. He wants to claim you and make you his for life. He has loved you since that night in his parents’ company when you said he was  _ cute for a dead guy _ .”

 

Felicity eyes get huge. She remembers that night. She felt like someone was watching her, but assumed it was the cameras making her nervous. That, and being in Moira’s office, made her feel off. Could it have been Oliver making her feel something?

 

Anatoly takes her hands in his, “He loves you. Oliver who was here today is not the man I sent home. He is a better man now. Go find him…let him claim you.”

 

She shakes her head, “I can’t…he asked to  _ claim _ me?”

 

Anatoly nods, “Yes. He wants everything that comes with that which  is a bond stronger than marriage. I know he made mistakes. Those other women, he was stupid, prideful.  _ YOU _ he loves.  _ YOU _ he wants!”

 

Anatoly rises from his seat and walks to the door. Felicity sits there staring where he was sitting. Oliver wants to claim her. Oliver loves her. Ivan is standing there, “Ready?” He asks her. 

 

The drive to the hotel is quiet. Felicity watches the city streets passing by. Oliver loves her. He came home for her...She smiles and then laughs. Ivan looks at her then laughs. He must think she’s crazy. 

 

When they arrive at the hotel she goes to tell him goodbye and he leads her into the hotel. “I make sure you get to Capitan.” 

 

Ivan leads her through the hotel lobby. As they wait for the elevator she asks, “What if I’m not going to him?”

 

He smirks, “You are. You love him like he loves you.”

 

Felicity ducks her head. The doors open and she hears her name. She looks up to see Adrian Chase. “Adrian.” She says back. 

 

Ivan stands between them. She can’t help but giggle a bit at that. When Adrian tries to speak to her, Ivan looks down at him, “ _ NO _ .” He tells him. Felicity is feeling the vodka and laughs loudly. When they reach the floor where her room is she walks out. Ivan follows her. She has no idea what Adrian is doing. He gets off the elevator and stands there. Weird. 

 

Felicity practically skips to their door. As she raises her hand to unlock the door, Oliver opens it. His tie is hanging from his neck and his shirt is unbuttoned. She knows her eyes fill with lust. She bites her lip and looks up at him, “I thought…what happens in Russia can stay in Russia…or not?” She tilts her head and smiles. 

 

Oliver is smiling at her when suddenly the door is ripped from his hand. Isabel is fixing her hair behind him, “Oh. Sorry, he already played without you.”

 

Isabel slides by Oliver dragging her fingers along his waist as she goes. She smirks at Felicity and walks to her room next door. 

 

“Felicity—“ Oliver starts.

 

She closes her eyes. She will not cry. She holds up her hand, “You don’t have to say anything…we are nothing to each other…” She turns and Ivan is right there. He hugs her. Oliver growls. Felicity gives Oliver stink eye.

 

Ivan pulls back and pushes her behind him, “ _ YOU! _ ” He screams at Oliver and then punches him. Oliver hits the ground. Felicity starts for the elevator and Adrian is there. 

 

“Come on, I can take you somewhere…” 

 

She nods. She can’t believe she thought Oliver loved her and wanted to claim her. She is the biggest idiot. The doors start to close as Ivan calls her name. She can’t be around the big lug of awesome. He is Bratva. He will be loyal to Oliver.

 

===================================================

 

Oliver picks himself up and runs towards the elevator. The doors close before he gets close. He looks at Ivan, “Why are you here?” He asks menacingly. Oliver wants to kill him but knows Anatoly will not be happy. 

 

Ivan grabs his arm. He drags him through the lobby and into a waiting limo, “You will be back in time for your friend.” He tells Oliver. Oh yeah, Digg….who will kill him when he finds out he hurt Felicity again. 

 

Oliver expects a quiet ride and he is wrong. Ivan looks at him with disgust. Oliver sighs, “You realize I outrank you.” Oliver doesn’t have time to deal with Ivan and his tantrums. 

 

Ivan shakes his head, “You are an idiot. Have good girl and hurt her. Boss will be angry.” 

 

“Anatoly doesn’t even know Felicity.” Oliver tells him.

 

Ivan smiles, “Boss had me get her. Met with her.”

 

_ Oh no _ . He had asked Anatoly to let him claim her. Leave it to Anatoly to play matchmaker. If he knows Felicity, and he does, she charmed Anatoly as easily as everyone else. 

 

They arrive at Anatoly’s club. Ivan drags him through the club. No one blinks an eye. He knocks and Anatoly yells, “Enter” in Russian. 

 

Anatoly looks up as Ivan basically throws Oliver into the office, “You deal with him...I find her.” 

 

“Find who?” Anatoly asks Ivan. 

 

“Felicity. He hurt her.” Ivan glares at Oliver. 

 

“I don’t remember you being this romantic before.” Oliver tries sarcasm. Ivan turns and leaves. He slams the door for good measure. 

 

Oliver turns to Anatoly. 

 

“What did you do?” 

 

Oliver sits down and puts his head in his hands, “I let my guard down…she thinks I fucked Isabel…she thinks I fucked Sara…she...is the one person who believed in me and all I’ve done is let her down.”

 

Oliver looks up at Anatoly. 

 

“Sara has always been bad for you. Toxic as you Americans say. Felicity…she has your heart. Makes you better. Find her. Claim her.” 

 

“I don’t think it will be that easy.”

 

Anatoly laughs, “You’re an Alpha. Use it. You’re in Russia…use that…show her.” 

 

Ivan comes back in, “She is with someone named Adrian in his room at the hotel.” He looks at Oliver, “I think she found better Alpha.” 

 

Oliver growls. He faces Ivan: eye to eye, toe to toe. “She is mine. There will be no others.” Oliver feels his blood start to heat with the Alpha coming out. Soon Ivan whimpers and falls to his knees. Oliver looks down his nose at him. “Good boy.”

 

Oliver doesn’t look back as he leaves Anatoly’s office. He will rip Adrian limb from limb. Oliver hears someone behind him, he turns, “Yes?”

 

“Do you want help?”

 

Oliver looks at Anatoly and a very tamed Ivan. “No.” Oliver turns to walk away. 

 

“Oliver.”

 

Oliver turns to his boss. Anatoly steps closer, “We are coming with you, my friend. Killing in Russia without my permission is wrong.”

 

Oliver, Anatoly and Ivan all go to the hotel to find his girl. He won’t let Adrian have her. He will protect her. He will claim her. 

 

==================================================

 

Felicity followed Adrian to his room. She can’t believe she actually thought Anatoly was being truthful or perhaps maybe it’s Oliver that isn’t truthful. She doesn’t know. All she knows is her heart hurts.

 

“Are you sure this is okay? Will Isabel come here?  _ OH _ ...are you two sharing a room?”

 

Adrian smiles warmly as he unlocks the door, “No, we aren’t sharing. I think she brought me to make Oliver jealous…sorry…” He tells her as he ushers her into his room. 

 

Felicity looks around. It’s the same size as her smaller room. There is a tiny living room and a bedroom in the back. There is a kitchenette off to one side with a wet bar. 

 

“Would you like a drink?”

 

She shakes her head, “No, I have had enough today.” 

 

Adrian makes himself a drink. They move to the small living area. Felicity sits down across from him. “I will need to go soon…I’m meeting someone.” 

 

Adrian looks at her over the top of his glass, “Or you could stay here with me.” 

 

Felicity shakes her head, “No. Thank you, but I need to honor my commitment. You’ve been beyond kind to me.”

 

He gets up and moves to sit beside her, “I could be kinder…I could make you forget Oliver.” 

 

Felicity moves to the door, “I wish you could, but no one can….”

 

Adrian has followed her and when she turns around to tell  him goodbye he is right there in front of her. 

 

“Felicity….” He grabs a piece of her hair as he purrs her name, “I could make you forget he ever existed and I don’t mean for a night…I would claim you, make you mine forever. No one else…not for me or you.”

 

Felicity swallows, “While I appreciate the offer, I have to pass.” She moves to leave. Adrian is scaring her with the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. 

 

She unlocks the door, opens it, and Oliver is standing there. He sniffs her. She can tell the moment he smells her fear. He lets out a whimper, then a growl as he moves her out of his way. Ivan takes her hand. 

 

“Let him go, Little One.” He tells her. 

 

Oliver stalks into the room and starts to beat Adrian. She is too stunned at first. Then she hears him yell, “She is mine. Don’t you ever touch her ever again…” 

 

That sets her off. She is dragging six foot five Ivan behind her, “Excuse me? I took care of this situation and I decide who I belong to and guess what? It’s not you! Did you even shower after Isabel?” 

 

Oliver drops Adrian. He lands with a thump. Felicity notices Ivan drop her hand and back off. Anatoly is laughing as he walks to the wet bar. Oliver stands over her, “Smell me…” 

 

She shakes her head. She knows a trap when she sees it. “No, thanks.”

 

He snickers, “I didn’t fuck her. I didn’t want to fuck her. Why did you come to see me? You came back to our room to talk to me….”

 

Felicity licks her lips, “I wanted to talk to you…”

 

“About what?” He steps closer. She smells him and oh that smell…No.  _ Breathe through your mouth, Felicity _ . She squares her shoulders and looks at Anatoly. “Someone told me a lie…I believed it.” 

 

“I did not lie.” Anatoly says as he sips the vodka he poured himself. 

 

Oliver steps closer as everyone’s phone goes off. Felicity grabs her phone from her pocket, “Time to get Digg…” She grabs her coat she was about to leave without earlier and walks from the room. She knows the men are behind her. Felicity was saved by the bell. She giggles as she enters the elevator, all three men look at her, two are amused and one is pissed. 

 

She misses her bed.

 

========================================================

 

Oliver was the last one on the plane bound for home. Isabel was first and took up an entire row of seats. Lyla and Digg were given the bedroom to sleep. They needed it. Oliver looked and saw Adrian was slumped in a chair. Oliver would gladly toss him off the plane. Felicity sat at a table with her tablet, the chair turned from the table to rest her feet on a small couch. Clearly giving the do not talk to me vibe. 

 

Oliver set across from Felicity at the table. He wasn’t going to let this go. He watches her until she finally looks up. He smiles. She rolls her eyes at him and goes back to her tablet. Oliver knows his girl better than anyone. She is going nuts not talking to anyone. She won’t talk to Isabel. Adrian has her angrier than Oliver. Digg and Lyla are sleeping, so that leaves him. He folds his arms over his chest and decides to wait her out. Tonight, he will make amends for everything. Soon he will claim her. 

 

“You can stop staring at me.” She doesn’t look up from her tablet. 

 

“I am rather enjoying the view.”

 

She glares at him, “Fine. What?”

 

“I think when we get home we should go on a real date.”

 

He leans across the table, “You learned something about me on this trip.” He smiles, “While you’re too mad at me right now…you can’t stand a mystery, you told me so yourself. Finding out if it’s true and every little detail will get to you.” He sits back in his chair, “When it does I will answer all your questions. So, date?”

 

He watches her swallow, “I need time to think…”

 

Oliver smirks, “Whatever you say. You have my number and you know where I live and work. I’ll wait…” With that, Oliver goes to the couch where her feet are resting and lies down. He might as well pretend to sleep while she contemplates how long she can wait. They have the rest of their lives for this. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the final chapter...


	16. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one more speed bump for our favorite duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the anniversary of my Dad's death. If you know me off this site then you know how deeply this continues to affect me. He taught me to chase my dreams and that I could do anything if I was willing to work for it...even write.

Felicity wakes up in her own bed. She sighs. She had a lot on her mind last night after returning from Russia. It was Saturday...she needed to get her sleep schedule back and decide about Oliver. So she decides to shower. She does her best thinking in the shower.  She sheds her pajamas after she enters the bathroom. She turns the water on as hot as she can stand. She steps under the spray. The water feels good on her muscles. She tilts her head back and wets her hair. 

 

Felicity goes on autopilot with her shower while thinking. She knows Oliver did not sleep with Isabel. That was her own shock and insecurity. Felicity Smoak isn’t the type of woman to doubt herself…but she’s never been in love before. She gasps as she realizes it  _ is _ true. She is hopelessly in love with Oliver Queen. She knows he’s only friends with Sara and wouldn’t make that mistake again. She trusts Oliver…completely. It’s time she talked to him. She has trusted Oliver since the day she gave him the journal. She’s trusted him with her life since the casino. She needs to let him know she trusts him with her heart. It’s been a long time since she’s risked her heart. She can do this. Oliver Queen is worth it.

 

She shuts the water off. She grabs her robe and puts it on. She heads to her room and texts Oliver,  _ Date tonight?  _ She tosses her phone on the bed.

 

She moves to her closet and puts on her yoga pants and a tank top. She hears her phone go off. She walks to her bed and picks it up. Oliver has already replied. 

 

_ “Pick you up at 8!” _

 

Felicity smiles down at her phone. One thing she loves about Oliver is he just accepts all the craziness that is Felicity Megan Smoak. She accepts all of Oliver Jonas Queen. She has all day to get pretty and work up the nerve to offer him everything she has to give. She smiles brightly. 

 

===================================================================

 

Oliver is sitting in Tommy’s office while he does the bank deposit. Oliver looks up from his phone to find Tommy staring at him. “What?”

 

Tommy laughs, “What is that smile all about?”

 

He grins broadly, “She agreed to meet with me and talk. I thought she would make me sweat it out a lot longer than this.”

 

Tommy shakes his head, “Felicity doesn’t play games. She figures out what she wants and goes for it. It’s what I like about her.”

 

Oliver nods, “Me, too. I need to make a reservation. Get her flowers and candy…” Oliver is typing notes on his phone. “What else do women want?”

 

Tommy laughs, “You are never like this…”

 

“No one has mattered like this to me.” Oliver tells him. 

 

Tommy looks at him and Oliver knows something else is on his mind. ”Have you told her about the truth?” 

 

Oliver gulps, “She knows.”

 

Tommy has known him his whole life and calls him out, “Because you told her?”

 

Oliver sighs, “No. Anatoly…long story…he told her while we were in Russia.” 

 

“You have to tell her. She needs to hear it from you. She has a right to know it’s the truth and how long you’ve felt this way about her.” 

 

Oliver blows out a breath, “I know.” He doesn’t really want to do this. 

 

“Ollie, you need to be honest with her. Your relationship needs it to grow.”

 

Oliver runs his hand over his head, “I know.” He looks away and then back to Tommy, “When did you grow up?”

 

Tommy laughs, “Carrie brings out the best in me. I grew up because she deserves a real man who really loves her.”

 

“Yeah…” Oliver understands that all too well. “I need to go. I gotta get ready for my date.” 

 

Tommy snickers, “That’s going to take eight hours?” 

 

Oliver stands, “Yep. I gotta grow up. I need to figure out how to show her how much I love her and hope she feels the same way.”

 

“She does.” Tommy assures him. 

 

Oliver leaves Tommy’s office feeling better than he has in a long time. 

 

===========================================================

 

Felicity decides to run some errands to kill some time. She also wants to get new lingerie just in case things go really well tonight. When she exits the lingerie shop there is a man standing outside. He grabs her arm. 

 

“Felicity Smoak?” 

 

She looks up to see Adrian Chase. She sort of hoped to never see him again. She tries to smile then decides not to even try. “Adrian.” She says coolly. 

 

“Don’t give me that look. You know I care for you.”

 

She glares, “You have a strange way of showing it.” 

 

He smiles that smile she fell for before. When he sees it’s not working this time, the smile fades. “I came to tell you that Oliver isn’t good enough for you.” He looks proud of himself, “I came to take you away so you don’t suffer. Oliver is selfish and he will hurt you. We can go anywhere you want and start over…” He touches her cheek, “I am going to save you.”

 

She looks at Adrian and doesn’t see the man that always looks perfect. She can tell he hasn’t been sleeping, his hair is mussed just a bit and his eyes aren’t right. She takes a step back. Something isn’t right here. 

 

“I don’t think so…” She tells him as she tries to go back into the shop. 

 

“I’m sorry, Felicity…I am not giving you a choice. I am saving you from him. You don’t know what’s best for you and as an Alpha it is my job to protect you.”

 

The hair on the back of her neck stands up. She is in danger. She can also tell he is trying to use his pheromones to overwhelm her. She reaches into her pocket and triggers her alarm. Oliver and Digg will look for her. She just needs to buy herself time. 

 

She smiles her best smile, “I was just heading to get some lunch. Why don’t you join me and we can discuss where we want to go.”

 

Adrian sighs in relief. “That sounds perfect. I am going to make you so happy.” 

 

=====================================================

 

Oliver is making his way down the steps of the manor when his phone chimes. He pulls it from his jacket pocket.  He looks down at it and his heart stops. It’s Felicity’s alarm. She has never used this before. She takes these very seriously. His blood runs cold. 

 

“No.no.no.no…” He chants as he tries to call her. When she doesn’t answer, he knows she’s in serious trouble. She always answers her phone. 

 

For a moment, Oliver is frozen. He can’t lose her, and he doesn’t know how to save her from whatever this is without her to guide him. She was right, he makes the most wrong decisions without her and…Digg. 

 

He dials Digg. Before Digg can really respond, Oliver starts, “She’s in trouble and I don’t know what to do to save her…” Oliver is pacing the huge entryway, unsure of what to do. 

 

Digg waits a beat while Oliver collects himself, “Oliver, first off, find where she is…look on her computers. Doesn’t she have some at the manor, since I assume you are there.”

 

“I am.” Oliver tells him as he heads towards the study where Felicity had set up her computers when she was staying here with him. He keeps motioning with his free hand like it will hurry the computer. 

 

Oliver boots the computer and finds her program. He finds her location. It’s a public place, so he can’t put on the green suit. He knows that he can and will save his girl. Nothing and no one will come between them. 

 

======================================

 

 

 

Adrian doesn't seem to notice her unease as he hops out of the car. He opens her door for her. She looks up at the sign, "Le Petite Cafe..." she says for Digg, not for Adrian. "I've never heard of it."

 

Adrian puts his arm over her shoulders, "It's a classy place for lovers. Oliver would never bring a date here." 

 

She follows Adrian in and admits to herself Oliver wouldn't come here. It's over the top and trying way too hard to look romantic, french and classy. It fails. No wonder Adrian likes it. She can't believe she ever thought they could be friends.

 

Adrian leads her to a table he had reserved. "I've been planning this since our first date." He tells her like that makes him having a table reserved for a woman who doesn't want to date him is normal. 

 

A waitress comes to hand them menus and he waves them away, "We will have the honeymoon special." He doesn't take his eyes off Felicity. 

 

"Oh, is this your Felicity?" The waitress asks him. 

 

He nods and finally looks at the waitress. "She is. We are going to commit ourselves to one another...Tonight, we will bond." 

 

_ No chance in hell _ is what Felicity is thinking, but she smiles. The waitress smiles at them before she leaves. "I'll be back with your wine selection, Sir."

 

===========================================

 

Oliver pulls into the cafe parking lot. He turns off his car and checks his supplies: he has a knife, his gun strapped to his ankle, and a smoke bomb. He will get her out of this mess. He will tell her he wants her, all of her, forever. He will  _ NOT _ lose someone else he loves. His phone goes off and he sees Digg’s name. 

 

“Digg?”

 

“I did some looking and she’s with Adrian. He reserved them a table….Oliver...you know he’s not stable and you’re in public.  _ BE CAREFUL _ .”

 

“Yeah.” Oliver disconnects the phone call. He will do anything to keep her safe, even out himself as the Arrow or die. 

 

Oliver gets out of his car and approaches the small cafe. He opens the door. The hostess recognizes him immediately, "Mr. Queen. How nice to see you. May I seat you?" 

 

Oliver leans against the hostess stand and gives her his most brilliant smile, "I am here to help out a friend. Would it be okay if I just went to their table?" 

 

She smiles at him, "Of course." She motions for him to enter the dining area and she follows him. "Would you like to give me his name? I could help you find him?"

 

Oliver looks over his shoulder, "Adrian Chase." 

 

She smiles, "He and his dinner companion are in the back at a private table. He told his waitress they're to be mated tonight!"

 

Oliver glares and she steps back. He knows he looks lethal. Felicity is  _ HIS _ Omega. Oliver is doing his best to control his Alpha so he doesn't hurt an innocent, but there is no way Adrian leaves here with Felicity.

 

Oliver turns towards the table. He can smell the fear rolling off Felicity. He observes her for a minute before she sees him. She's trying to be brave. He smiles. His beautiful brave woman. Oliver feels her notice him the second she does. She looks at him and the relief on her face is palpable. It calms him to know that she now feels safe. 

 

Oliver strides over to the table, "You ready?" He asks her, not knowing if he means to leave or for him to make Adrian let her go. He smiles to reassure her that he’s got this...he’s got her. 

 

Adrian stands, "Oliver. She is mine now. Go away." 

 

Oliver doesn't take his eyes off her, "Do you want to be with him? Say it and I will go. It will hurt like hell, but I want you to be happy. If he is it, so be it." He means every single word. 

 

She shakes her head, "No. I want to go with you." 

 

Adrian steps between them, "He will get you killed." He lowers his voice, "I know who-  _ what _ he is...it's not safe." 

 

Oliver realizes by the tone of his voice that Adrian knows he’s the Arrow.  _ Good _ . He knows he should be afraid. 

 

Felicity stands up looking at Oliver with absolute conviction, "Life isn't always about being safe. I want to be with Oliver even if it isn't safe. I choose him, Adrian. I will always choose him."

 

Oliver feels Adrian's Alpha, but it's too late, he has Felicity by her throat and a gun to her temple, "I will kill her before I let her go with you..." Adrian tells Oliver. 

 

People run from the room at those words, at least the ones who can make it.. There are still about ten people Adrian could massacre if he wants. His Alpha is dangerous, as they all are, when confronted. Oliver senses only one other Alpha in the room. The woman seems to be harmless and doesn’t seem to be ready to fight. Oliver assumes if she has a mate, he or she isn’t around. 

 

“Oliver you can have any woman you want. You have always just taken them without thought of who they love or who might love them. Go find someone else. This one is mine.” Adrian tells him like that will make Oliver leave the woman he loves.

 

Oliver shakes his head, "Women aren’t interchangeable. I've learned that. Felicity taught me that....They deserve better and so do you. Adrian, even you deserve someone who loves you completely."

 

Adrian is losing his temper, Oliver can feel it. "I  _ want _ Felicity and I will have her or no one will...you don't get to win this time,  _ Ollie. _ " Adrian cocks the hammer of his gun. 

 

Oliver closes his eyes to regain his composure. "A true Alpha worthy of his Omega would fight me and not hide behind an innocent Omega and a room full of innocent people." 

 

Adrian snorts, "I know who you are,  _ ARROW _ . I don't stand a chance against you. " 

 

Oliver looks around. If he denies it, Adrian might think he can beat Oliver, if he confirms it, Adrian might kill them all. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Adrian..." Felicity chokes out and he releases his grip a bit. "I'd rather die than be without Oliver. I won't willingly be your Omega. Let these people go....please. It's me you want to kill..."

 

" _ FELICITY! _ " Oliver screams to get her attention

 

She looks at him, "I want you to know Oliver-- it's okay. I am willing to die today. All I've wanted since the moment I realized how much you've been through is your happiness. I want you to go on and be happy. I want you to get married and have kids...run QC and be the man I know you are-- do not mourn me, do you hear me? It's okay... You came home for Laurel and maybe this is the way it was supposed to be..." 

 

Oliver is hearing her words, but they make no sense to him. He shakes his head, "No..." Tears fall freely. 

 

"Yes, Oliver. You came into my life and gave it meaning. Fighting beside you...it made me stronger and better than I was before you." She sniffles and he keeps shaking his head. The tears he's crying making her blurry, "These last few months with you have been the best and happiest time of my life. I don't regret them for a minute." 

 

"Felicity..." He puts his hands on top of his head. He can't accept this. She is telling him goodbye. He steps closer to her. 

 

"Felicity-- I--what Anatoly told you? It's the truth." 

 

"I came home for you...you are THE  _ REASON _ I came home. I saw you one night in my Mom's office. You called me cute and talked about me being dead and how that sucked." He smiles through his tears. 

 

Felicity gasps. "I remember that night..." She starts to cry, "I felt something...someone." She sucks in her lips and Oliver knows she's trying to regain control, "It was...you...Anatoly wasn't lying....you came home for me."

 

He nods, "I wanted to find you. See if you were as amazing as I remembered. When I went to your office I  _ KNEW _ you were everything and more....I just wanted to be close to you, protect you..." Oliver's voice cracks, "I never meant for this to happen to you--" 

 

"Enough!" Adrian yells. 

 

Oliver watches in horror and pride as Felicity stomps Adrian's foot, disarms him and punches him. He is immediately beside her to help subdue Adrian. The cops burst in just as he is about to pummel Adrian for touching Felicity. Oliver holds his hands up and backs away. He wanted to get in a few good punches. 

 

Felicity runs into his arms. "I knew you would come for me...I knew it." She wraps her arms around his waist. 

 

"Always." Oliver tells her, and it's true. Oliver Queen will always be there for Felicity Smoak.

 

=================================

 

They're lying in bed after making love. Oliver has her wrapped in his arms naked. "Felicity?" 

 

She looks up at him, "Yes?"

 

"I want to bond...I want to become Mates...I want to marry you and have babies and--I want it all...with you."

 

She giggles, "Is that a marriage proposal?"

 

He grins brightly, "Among other things: I want us to run QC together, be a team at night, marriage, parents, and grow old and senile together...if you want that?" 

 

Felicity rolls on top of Oliver, "I do...as long you promise to always cook for me." 

 

He laughs, "Agreed...and if you're really nice I might do your laundry." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over...I did this story as a challenge to myself. Could I write an ABO....I did it. Is it perfect, no. But I didn't back down (much). I will hopefully write another one some day. I did enjoy writing it and sharing it. 
> 
> I am always asked about my next story...the answer this time is complicated...I told a friend I was writing a story about Felicity and William being on their own (story title) and I am but I am not sure when it will be published. The storyline is planned out, but the characters and my Muse are not seeing eye to eye.
> 
> I am also working on a story that has been in my head (and will probably be posted next) that has been close to my heart and in my head for YEARS! It's a season 4 rewrite of sorts...back half. Instead of being paralyzed Felicity loses her memories from just before she met Oliver until the day she wakes up...it's mostly a comedy with a touch of angst. Hope to see you there for both of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @flipflops214 (let me know you're not a bot and I follow back!)
> 
> Thanks to Libby, my amazing Beta who has been there for me and all my neurosis about this story. And special thanks to my girl Savvy for the title!! You girls make life so much better.
> 
> I hope to see you back here on Monday.


End file.
